I am A Soldier
by Rex626
Summary: This is the Tale of a girl. A girl who moves from being An experiment, to an agent, a mercenary, to a red. I suck at summaries, but I promise this is good. It starts at project freelancer, breaks off to An earlier version of felix and locus, before returning to the storyline. Slightly altered events,actions,and wording of stuff. Wash X OC. Felix X OC
1. Awaken

The Director stood in the center of the landing bay. The MOI Workers, bustled about busily. Moving and stacking assorted shipping containers. The loud groaning hum of 479ers pelican, reverberated throughout the large vaulted room, as she lifted up and prepared to dock in another landing bay.

A few freelancers moved about the hoards of workers. Agents, Carolina, Wyoming, Washington, Maine, and New York. They would lift especially heavy boxes that were too much for the workers, and help unload shipments of ammunition as well as special weapons. The Director turned towards a shorter black man who approached. "Counselor. Do you have conformation if the asset arrived?" He asked placidly. His thick Country accent accentuated by his slow tone.

"Of course Director. As well as her history papers, medical records, and stats." The reply given by Counselor was just about as slow the question asked by the other man. The Director raised an eyebrow. "Read them to me." He ordered. Counselor nodded, before flipping through a file in his hands.

"Designation, Experiment 626, out of 627. She was one of three twins. Implemented into the program at age 5. One year later, one sibling a brother, was eliminated from the program, do to a severely low intelligence caused by head trauma. The other brother, two years ago was responsible for-" he was interrupted suddenly by the Director. "When i, asked, you to read counselor, i meant her abilities."

The counselor dipped his head. "My apologies, Director. She's been in Cryogenic stasis for two years now. So she may need rehabilitation to get back to these records. She has strength 100 times her body weight. She's Fire proof, plasma proof, she's twice as fast as the average solider. She can leap twice as high as well. She has had muscle grafts of Alien Elite soldiers as well as surgery to implant a secondary heart of an Elite." He looked up to gauge the directors reaction. Though his stern face remained mostly stoick, his eyes were wide with what could only be disbelief. He then turned back to the folder flipping through until he found another paragraph suitable to what the director wanted.

" She has undergone intensive assimilation into the perfect solider. She will follow orders with deft precision, she will not question any directive. If she is in, what is simply referred as 'Solider Mode'; Which is in turn Triggered by the following code, Order-66. She is then rendered empty of any thought or willpower, and the more carnal instincts of the elite take hold.

However, her molecular structure is so dense that she cannot swim. She would drown almost instantly. She is also diagnosed with severe depression and anxiety." The counselor finished. Flipping shut the pamphlet and holding it towards the director.

The elder man took it, "Thank you Counselor. Where is the Cryo pods location?"he asked with a quick glance around. Most of the cargo around the bay had been accounted for and taken elsewhere, but there was still a large mass of un categorized shipments near the far wall from the two men. The black man spoke, "It was delivered approximately three hours ago. It should be over there", he gestured to the crates." In a large wooden box for shipping." "Thank you counselor. Agents!" The director suddenly called out. All heads turned towards the man, as all bodies quickly flurried to present themselves at attention.

"At ease. There is a box. It's approximately five to six feet tall, wood. Somewhere over in that shipment. It may have the numbers '626' printed on the side. Bring it to me." He ordered in a clear commanding voice. Quickly the agents made their way to the stacks. York, in his bronze armor, elbowed Wash playfully. "Hey, betc'ha I'll find that crate first." He teased the younger soldier playfully. A scoff could be heard from the Grey and yellow freelancers helmet. "You wish. You can't even find your Deodorant bottle half the time!" He taunted vivaciously. York groaned and lightly punched the less experienced solider. "Dude! That was a one time thing! And North took it!." With a chuckle from the shorter one the two split ways to search for their directive. Meanwhile merely feet away from Washington, A British agent had stumbled across the box. It towered at nearly 8 feet. It was made of a sturdy red wood that seemed battered around the edges. Almost as if it was old. Large words indicated that it was fragile, extremely so, and that it was of utmost importance it remained upright. The Cargo Identification tag read out, 'EXPERIMENT LIVE TRANSPORTATION CRYOGENIC STATSIS LOCK 626.'

The white clad man eyed it, just as Agent Washington came around the corner. "Hey Wyoming, you-" he stopped as he spotted the box. The two Agents stared up at it. Feeling a daunting presence around the looming box. Both paused for a good ten to twenty seconds, absorbing the sheer size of it, and pondering the content

"Well that's quite enough of that! Come help me Boyo" Wyoming broke the tension stepping towards the box. Washington nodded coming forth as well, "Hey Wyoming, you think that perhaps you wouldn't mind telling York that i found it?" He asked quietly. Though a chuckle from behind him quickly diminished any hopes of that. York's smooth deep drawl came closer," Not much chance of that Wash. Seeing as i know." Washes head dropped in shame.

The Director stood talking quietly with the Counselor about plans for the new asset once found. When both their attentions were snatched to the far side of the landing bay. As three agents carried between them a precariously balanced box of most likely staggering weight. Directions and orders were shouted between the awkward party as they struggled to carry the massive crate. The two men backed up slightly for slight fear of being crushed as the box being wielded by the three men came towards them at a fast rate.

"Wash slow down!" York ordered. The smaller Agent barely managed a reply. "I can't, I'm losing my grip!" With a flurry of short remarks and orders the group seemed to be steadily falling to it's demise as the Grey and yellow agent crumpled under the pressure. His feet slipped out from under him, his armor bound back smacking against the floor, and had his eyes been visible through the orange tinted visor, were wide in terror as the massive crate seemed to be falling right atop him.

Luckily it was short and crashed to the steel ground merely a hairs width from his helmet. But the tattered wood creaked and cracked as it rolled forth crashing loudly with a symphony of splintering crashes. Moving forth at least ten feet before all the wood had broken apart and lay strewn about the floor in various states of disarray.

The large grey black steel pod shook ominously for a few moments, before settling precariously. It's tinted black windows blank to look at seemed to carry an unsettling gaze themselves. But the tension in the room was now directed at the small shivering agent just getting to his feet. "AGENT WASHINGTON!" Roared the director in a rage. He stomped over to the befuddled agent. Gripping his armor bound shoulder and ripping him to his feet.

"YOU BLUNDERING FOOL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD'VE JUST COST-"

*BOOM*

He fell silent. As did everyone in the room. The director slowly removed his hand from David's shoulder. As all eyes found themselves searching for the source of the noise, hoping futilely that it wasn't coming from where they knew it to be coming from.

*BOOM*

No doubts this time. It was coming from the pod. Fear now hung like thick silk draped across ones face. Constricting everyone's ability to breathe. The true reason for such fear? No one, not even the Director knew exactly what was in the pod. Sure, they knew stats, and medical records. But of an experiment. An experiment tortured into obedience, something that was once human and now possessed strength unrivaled to any living thing. An Experiment that had been locked away for well on two years. A thing. A thing, that was waking up.

*BOOM*

Everyone seemed to mass together. Edging in front of the pod, yet still backing away.

*BOOM*

Suddenly from within the murky depths of the tinted windows, a hand slapped onto the glass. Everyone flinched away, some small yelps of surprise could be heard. And a rather girlish scream was heard from Agent Wyoming.

The hand stayed in place for a few moments. All seemed normal about it for the few seconds that it was on the window. Before it withdrew. A pin, if dropped in the large room, would've been heard from all corners as everyone drew a collective breath.

The Director straightened his posture, regaining his composure once more. Before in less then a second, what could only be perceived as a foot, flashed breifly before with a tearing, booming crash of metal being ripped from its hinges sounded with almost deafening volume. At the same moment the pods doors were launched away. The twisted abused metal flying across the bay, a few workers scrambled out of the way as it struck the ground. A piercing squeal following as it skidded through the room across the floor.

Eyes tore themselves off the now, scrap metal that had been projected across the room and back to the pod. Just as a lithe figure stepped out of the shadowy container.

It was feminine. With no doubt's. It was garbed in a black form fitting under suit. Customarily worn under armor. Long black hair was tied back in what was once probably a high ponytail. From the distance specific features couldn't be quite made out, but a pair of luminous teal eyes were distinct from across the vast room. And they seemed to ensnare the likes of everyone. Before a voice, raspy from lack of use yet still distinguishable as clear and strong called out, "Who the Fuck do i have to kill, to get some fries around here!"

:::AUTHOR NOTE:::

Sorry for the third person perspective, couldn't think of any other way for this chap. Either way, this is chapter eine. What'd y'all think about it? Please do feel free to comment and critque I'm quite open to both. Thx for reading!

~Alexismarie626


	2. Reflection

Two years. Two years, 7months, and 13 days. That's how long they say i was under. But, i cant feel any of it. Well, what i mean by that is it didn't feel like two years. Hell, it felt like passing out after a long night of drinking, Hangover included.

Everything was unfocused, i could look directly at someone but they were just a blur darting across my field of perception. My visual Mental retention was shit as well. The docs said it was a common side effect in cases like mine.

I looked down at my hands. Blood was dried under my nails, some soot was ground into my skin as well. Remnants of the fleeting moments before i entered cryostatsis. I rubbed at the dark gray stains in vain, but of course it was to no avail. I'd need a long hot shower to get that out, or maybe more. I heard a thud to my left and jerked my head to look. It took a few seconds but i eventually saw the team of three doctors.

I heard indistinct chatter amongst them, and struggled not to zone out as i surveyed the situation. It was clear i was the one being discussed, seeing as i was the only patient here. One turned to approach me. The flap of her long doctors lab coat stole my attention as she strode towards me. I had to physically jerk my head away to stop from being consumed by the small sounds and little movements. Everything was so incredibly overwhelming.

"Experiment 626?" A small voice asked, i shook my head realizing in my attempt to not be distracted i fell into my own thoughts. "Sorry, yes?" I answered. Looking up at the tan colored blob. A small chuckle emanated from her. "It's quite alright. We have the results. You seem to be in good condition. And the headache as well as lack of focus will dissipate in 3 to 4 hours. Your motor controls all seem to be in sufficient order. Vitals are, well. According to your records 'Normal'. I'd say your free to go. As soon as the director comes to speak with you. For now I'd recommend you get some sleep." At that i scoffed loudly.

" Pfft, i think I've had enough of that for quite a while." I set a foot down on the cool floor, i shut my eyes and sighed, my bare foot reveling in the feeling. Seeing as I'd had no physical contact with anything in two years, my nerves were feeling a little underused. "Miss, we advise against-" "Please. Doctors, she's perfectly able to stand should she wish to." A smooth southern drawl called from behind me. I turned, a blurry black figure with a white head stood tall. I recognized him as the one who walked me to the Medical Wing after i awoke. I set my other foot on the ground before getting to my feet, i swayed for a moment. He was the director. I stood at attention; more or less, and set my eyes straight forwards. I heard a chuckle, "At ease. How do you feel?"

At his command i relaxed, and tried to focus in on him. I found it quite difficult to maintain any form of focus. My eyes would slowly slide away from his face, or I'd find myself swaying from side to side. " Sir I feel Fi-" as i had begun to speak i felt my insides twist. And a rising lump in my throat. Suddenly Nauseous i turned violently, the quick action making me loose my footing as i stretched out for a garbage pail. Grabbing one just in time to vomit violently into it. I heaved on the floor for about five minutes. Though it felt like thirty, before i cautiously set the can down. Working my way slowly to my feet, and sitting on the bed.

"Sir Well, i feel fine now. Sir" I chipped, though my throat felt like fire, and tasted like shit. I looked in the general direction of the director. I couldn't tell what his expression was, but by the angle of his head he was doubtful. I heard a clunk and tried to pinpoint the noise. I saw a black figure approaching beside the Director. "Director, Experiment 626." He greeted. I inwardly shrunk, I hated being called that. It was so demeaning, it felt like they were ripping away my humanity, or what of it there was.

" I am Called Counselor. Do you mind if i ask you some questions X 626?" His voice was soft and flowy, and really fucking slow. It made me both want to fall asleep, or punch him. At the moment though, i was too upset about being called Experiment 626 to think too much on it. "I do not think that she is quite ready for that Counselor." Spoke the director sharply. I shook my head, "Sir No no I'm good. Please Sir, ask your questions." I spoke quietly slightly afraid of the director hitting me for speaking against him.

But he seemed to nod in approval. Papers flipping stole my attention back to the Counselor. Who looked to be skimming through a clipboard of some kind. "Very well." He then began his questions.

The majority of them were the same old questions i always got from doctors, and 'therapists' the old, 'How do you feel? Does this make you uncomfortable? Do you have nightmares? How many throats have you ripped out with your teeth?

A few of his questions though did set me on edge, or prime me for an anxiety attack. Mostly questions pertaining towards my brother. Experiment 627. We weren't exactly, raised to be a loving family. There were three of us originally, my other brother was Experiment 625. We did have real names, once. Most of all the other experiments were taken so early they didn't know theirs, others forgot. But i remembered, 625's name was Michael, 627's was Tyrion, and mine, mine used to be Alexis. All of us were triplets from some orphanage on one of the Mars colonies. I think our last name was Caboose. In either case Tyrion didn't like that Michael was growing stronger than him. So he took him out. In his sleep he hit him so hard in the head that he went into a coma. It lasted about 6 months before he woke up. He wasn't the same after, the Trainers decided he was worthless to the cause. And he was shipped to some moon. Then, i was the only thing in Tyrions way. In his way to being 'the best'.

I will never forget the things he did to me. Or the things he convinced the other experiments to do to me. But the fact that i survived, only angered him more.

"626? 626? Experiment? Experiment 626?" I shook my head, eyes focusing on the Counselor. Woah, HD quality. Guess that side effect wore off. "Yes sir, sorry sir." I looked down at his feet. Back at the Facility, if we made eye contact too long with the trainers we were whipped. Naked and publicly.

By the tone of voice i can only imagine he'd been saying my 'Name' for quite some time. " It's alright, you've been through quite the ordeal. Now, Seeing as you're being integrated into our program now. Experiment 626 hardly seems an appropriate name for you. Is there a reason you won't make eye contact with me?"

Shit. I upset him. I jerked my head upwards looking him in the eyes," yes sir. Sorry sir." I pinched my mouth into a thin line and held a stoic face. Memories of times when i had made the slightest facial gesture and been beaten for it ringing in my mind.

This is what i am. A trained dog. Nothing more, most likely less.

"X 626, please. There's no need for that. Your in a safe place here. You may be informal." I glanced at the director unsurely. Was this a trick? Would he hit me if i drop formalities? A test, they must be testing me. "Sir sorry sir." I droned. The look on the counselors face puzzled me. I hadn't seen one like it, ever. What was it? His eyes were softened his brows drawn oddly, pity? I'd heard of it, but never had i seen it or been shown it. I was unsure.

The director moved, adjusting his glasses. "X 626, i understand your fear." " I am not afraid sir." "I may wear glasses 626, but i am not blind. Neither is the counselor. Your rigid with fear. I understand the horrors you've experienced, how you would be beaten for something as simple as eye contact. Here, that is not the case. You will Soon learn." The tone of his voice was stressed, i was unsure of any hidden meanings in it. " What the director means is, you are safe here. And soon when you learn your way around, and see the other Freelancers you will understand the proper ways to act here." The Counselor added.

I blinked. Shock mostly flooding my senses.

"Alright? Now, as i was saying before. Your Original name, before the experimentation Was Alexis Caboose. Did you know this?" He asked. Not wanting to seem like i was a transgressor i lied, shaking my head 'no'. He nodded, scribbling more stuff in his clipboard. "You'll need an Agent Alias to go by here. You are no longer Experiment 626, nor will you ever be again. You are from here on out; Alexis Marie Caboose, better known as Agent California.

I stared into the mirror. Eyes not blinking, scanning the surface. Trying to memorize every detail. Every line, color, scar.

Back at the experimentation facility, there were no mirrors. There was no pictures. Nothing to show us, what we looked like. They told us that mirrors breed vanity, and vain soldiers weren't dedicated soldiers. I'm 23 years old, and i hadn't the slightest clue what i looked like.

But there i was. I pictured myself, much differently. I had seen Elites, and knowing that i have A second, Elite heart. And muscle grafts from them. I assumed I'd be much more, fearsome. Maybe Fangs, slitted eyes, an animalistic face. I didn't expect to be so... Normal.

My hair was a mess, long and black as the night, knotted and twisted from two years of not being brushed. I looked at my Black Jumper. It was sooty, along with any uncovered skin. I shivered remembering the fire that had licked at my skin and torn apart the facility mere minutes before i went into cryo. I gritted my teeth at the memory, slamming my hand into the steel counter out of reflex. It left a dent.

"Fuck." I growled. I took another look at my jumper, the words 'X626' blazoned across my left breast. I shut my eyes before litterly tearing the detestful fabric away, hands gripping the collar and tearing from there. My neck and back burning slightly from the action. I tossed it away into the corner. I then surveyed myself again. The scars.

My skin was a creamy color not exactly pale. But white scars shone like silver. Some were from training. Some were from Punishments. There were the ones from my assimilation. Then, there were the surgical ones. A cresent on my upper shoulder the points facing my back, mirrored exactly on the other shoulder. Slender scars starting at my elbow and twisting down to my wrist on each arm. My hips were traced upwards, scrawling onto my mid back. My thighs starting at the knee and leading up in a smooth sway to my center. Calves as well, lined with swooping scars. All remnants from where, Elite Alien muscle was grafted to my own. Though what stood out the most was the one on my chest. It looked like the top part of the iconic Heart shape, where my chest was opened and they put in a second heart.

The scarring in itself wasn't that bad. In fact, it could probably be easily overlooked. Except for my chest. Where a second layer of scarring overtopped the surgical ones.

My brother, had convinced an experiment, X 497. To pretend to love me, only for him to rip my heart out. Well, try to anyway. Oh yes, you read that right. One night, in the barracks. I woke up to him and two others pulling me out of my cot. My clothes were ripped off, i was... Well, use your imagination. Then, then 497 grabbed my collar bones and ripped into my chest. Luckily i managed to slip into what is called, 'solider mode'. And i killed him. I killed him, and the other two.

I controlled my breathing. Measuring each one and focusing on calming down. Fighting off another anxiety attack. Before turning to my reflection. This time, giving all my attention to my face. It was, well a face. My eyes were, big and bright green. Doe eyed i believe is the term, my nose was small i suppose. Compared to some noses i had seen. My lips were uh, hmm. I think Lightish red would be a good term. Bow strung, with a thicker bottom lip. My face was all together, appealing. Compared to the women i had been around, i feel pretty lucky that i looked like this.

I turned my head to get a look from the side but my hair kept getting in the way. Huffing aggravatedly, i grabbed a knife from the counter and in one fluid movement cut it all off at mid neck. I'll see what i can do about styling it later.

I took a few steps away from the mirror, i stood at a flat 5'6 tall. Short for a soldier. Average for a lady. However, I had larger than average breasts. And my thighs and ass were well rounded. Very feminine. Altogether, i guess I'm happy with how i look. Hasn't really mattered before now anyway.

:::AUTHOR NOTE:::

Well that was the second chapter, a bit of a get to know you chap. If you get my meaning. Sorry if it's coming across oddly, I'm used to a more mature way of writing and I'm trying to make this acceptable for at least 13 year olds. It's surprisingly difficult to be honest. If anything upsets you I'm sorry, and mentioning it kindly in the comments will ensure i work on not doing it anymore, or the best i can do.

Also,

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING. PLEASE ASK.

Really, sometimes i don't explain well enough, other times everyone has days where the read something and just go, what the fuck? Or maybe you're just curious about something else. Please guys, ask away.

And do critique me, they are welcome as long as they aren't really rude, like 'ugh your story fucking sucks you whore' like, not the fondest of that. But please, critques and questions. Or just tell me if you liked it or not. I love feedback. suggestions are also welcomed, they may not be used, but sometimes if it's not conflicting or if i just love it i do use them.

Also, don't worry she meets the team next chap.

Thanks for reading, have a great day. And bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this, bless you.

~AlexisMarie626


	3. Pity

*Training Round One begins in Five, Four, Three, Two, Round Begins*

Droned the feminine Computer voice. I think her name was FILSS.

Rising out of thin air was a set of four rings, each with holographic green plates spinning in in sequences. I struck out with my fists, hitting three in quick succession before twisting behind me to strike another three, i kicked out a leg in a high knee kick bringing it out and back repeatedly. The green targets with a beep turned red. I had only two rings left, i spun out jumping into the air as they were the upper rings, i spun horizontal to the ground kicking in lightning succession four plates. My right arm with deft precision struck another five.

Before i knew it all disks were red. I landed gracefully to the floor. I was dressed in the traditional under attire for the armored suits. Mine was in the process of being constructed. Today, today i am to show the best of capabilities as to be given a position on the team.

*Round Complete. 7.42 seconds. New record. Congratulations agent California.*

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~Washington~°~°~°~°~°~°~

I stumbled as York punched me playfully. I laughed and shoved him. He laughed too. We, along with North and South made our way towards the training room observation deck. "Will you asses quit it?" South snapped bitchily. We all gave her a look. "What's your problem? " York inquired. South wasn't wearing her helmet. She rolled her eyes and shoved past us. Giving me a particularly harsh shove in the process. North Sighed, "don't mind her. She's upset about the new recruit."

"Oh, Agennnnnt..?" I dragged it out in question. Having forgotten. North replied, "California. She's the one you dropped in the Docking bay. Remember?" I groaned, " I didn't drop her, the box slipped out of my hands." York scoffed, " Yeah that's called dropping something Wash" The two Freelancers started laughing. They're never gonna let me live that down.

We finally came to the Observation Deck Carolina, Tex, South, and Maine were already there. I stayed between York and North as we took our place at the window. Just in time to see Agent California land on her feet. Four rings of red circles, shining around her. Yeesh, that's the hardest round of that. The highest ring reaches up 12 feet. FILSS called out,

*Round Complete. 7.42 seconds. New record. Congratulations agent California.*

My jaw dropped. Similar actions were taken by just about everyone in the room. "Woah, what the hell?" I exclaimed. I glanced at Carolina, the hawk who closely monitored and chastised us in the obsv, deck. But a look of Envy and jealousy tore at her features. She works on only two rings and barely gets 6 seconds.

York snapped his helmet off, his bust eye on my side. His face was utterly impressed. "Damn, was that her first try?"

*Round Two beginning in-*

"Taking that as a yes."

*Five, Four, Three, Two, One*

This one was an obstacle course. She would have to run, crawl, jump, climb, at one point swing. All to reach the end. If she was slower than a certain time then a sprayer of fire would get her. "Oh my, i do hate this one." Came a British voice. Wyoming was finally here. I agreed silently this was was so hard.

She hit the first one running, a series of spinning posts came at her as she had to run through. She using her forearms blocked them easily moving on to the next course. I noticed her form was excellent, the way she moves. It's fluid, and graceful. Her hits deft and precise. It was beautiful in a way.

She's more than halfway through the course now. She is to climb a ladder and grab a trapeze thing and swing to another. A test of agility. "Man do i suck at those." North mused. I chuckled but nodded in agreement. Just about all the men sucked at this portion.

She ran past the ladder. "Wait what is she doing?" "She missed the ladder?!" "Is she stupid or something?" Comments from the majority of the freelancers were heard in the little room. In My mind i was asking the same things. But everyone took a collective gasp as she leapt into the air.

"That's 25 feet in the air!" I exclaimed in shock as she easily grabbed the bar and swung to the other. She jumped into the air doing a small flip, probably showing off. She then reached the other before swinging off of It and landing gracefully on the ground.

We were all stunned into silence. As she completed the course.

*Round complete. 36.4 seconds. New record congratulations agent California.*

South growled angrily. " WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT?!" Carolina seemed stunned into silence. "Damn, has she got some legs on her." York quipped. Carolina shot him a look to which he immediately started, "Nothing like my girls though. Lina has the best, so fine." We all gave him looks. "Smooth." Wyoming commented playfully.

"Keep that up York and you wont be seeing them for a while." I 'ooed' under my helmet to mess with him. For which i was rewarded with a smack to the head. "Shut it or I'll drop you." North chuckled turning back to the training room floor. "You could always have her do it for you."

He gestured out the window to where California was ripping the head off a droid designed to test our strength. I grimaced, heheh Nooo thanks. I'll pass. South at this point was seething with envy, stormed out slamming the door behind her. "Well, seems like someone is feeling a little scanty." Wyoming added in. No one really paid any mind as we watched the action down below.

Next round was the turrets. Rings of turrets that could be revolved through the air like some kind of gyroscope. But instead of four they started her off with eight, and one plasma turret. She prepped herself for a brief moment, before jumping into action. Twisting and turning to avoid bullets. She leapt to one and ripped it off its stand before firing it at the others, shells ripped out across the floor as one after another the turrets exploded from her returning fire.

The last one with a crash fell from its stand. As the floor opened up to clear out the wreckage. Then the directors voice could be heard over the speakers. "FILSS, bring up all 18 remaining turrets. Agent California Destroy all turrets." My jaw dropped, ALL OF THEM? THAT'S INSANE. I dimly heard the others exclaiming similar remarks. But i was to focused on the agent in peril to pay much interest.

Rings suddenly lifted from the floor spinning around California who watched them intensely. Eighteen turrets were spinning and cycling around her. One being a plasma turret. Then all at once they came.

She jumped and twisted. Dodging and twirling madly. It was quite impressive altogether But she was getting hit, we could tell when her black suit would tear open, and small splatters of blood would, wait blood and some glowing blue stuff? What is that like coolant from her suit?

We all watched anxiously. She managed to take out three turrets, but she was slowing down. Her left arm looked bad. I bit my lip in worry. But damn was she a good fighter.

I turned to York, "Is she going to be OK?" He shrugged, "I have no God damn clue." I gulped watching possibly the best agent ever being killed in front of me she managed to take out another turret. Though now She was focusing on dodging and staying alive when suddenly the plasma turret went active. Letting loose a barrage of glowing bolts. But this time, California didn't move. They struck her in the stomach. We all gasped. Carolina cried out, and Wyoming looked like he was going to faint.

"FILSS halt the exercise!" The director shouted over the entercom. We all pressed against the glass to see what was happening. She was laying in the floor back towards us, but her hands were on her stomach. Silence fell as we all watched. "Agent California! Agent California, respond. Order-66 is in commission!"

"Is she dead?" Growled Maine. Just as he spoke, she started moving getting to her feet. We all looked on in shock as she turned around. In her hands she was holding a pulsing ball of plasma energy. "That's impossible." Someone whispered. But i was ensnared by her eyes. Now glowing a bright blue, like the night she came out of cryo. She then threw the ball of plasma at the Turret from which it had come. Causing it to explode in a brilliant display.

Then we got the show of a life time as she destroyed the training room.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~ California ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

"Ugh my fucking head." I groaned. I held an ice pack to it. I smacked it pretty hard after i went out of 'Solider Mode'. I generally pass out when coming out of it. And i clunked myself pretty hard on the fall. But that's Order-66 for you. All my pain becomes obsolete. My thoughts, dissipate. My only drive is survival, and orders. Granted, should i be in a life threatening situation that's stressful enough i go into it as well, but that doesn't happen often.

I'm kinda like a combo of Bucky And the Hulk if you think about it. That's what happens when you are 'trained' for 18 some-odd years to react that way to a set of words.

I heard a door open to my left and looked up. Two Agents are staring at me. One is in all white with his helmet off. The first thing i notice is his mustache, his big, fluffy,waxed mustache. I stifle a giggle. Beside him is a huge white and orange clad behemoth. With a large gold visored helmet. The mustached one held a look of fear as the pair gazed at me.

I smiled slightly. "Hi, I'm California." Nothing. After a moment the huge one walked over to me holding his hand out. "Maine." He growled out real throatily. I was slightly taken aback. But i shook it off being friendly and took his hand. "Nice to meet you big scary dude". I let go and worked on a bandage for my calf. The mustached one hesitated a second more before heading over to me. "Sorry about that good chap. You um, your just. Prettier than i expected, given your incredible talent." I looked up from my bandages as he held his hand out for me. I didn't know what to say to the compliment. "Uh thanks...?" I drug it out in question for his name as i shook his hand. "Wyoming. And might i say you are lovely. Also you're wrapping that wrong." I blushed. Something i have done almost never. He bent down on his knee and started unwrapping my calf. Before rewrapping it the other way, in a much more conform fashion. Maine huffed, "Show off." Growling deeply as before.

I stifled a giggle. "Is everyone around here like you two?" I asked in earnest? Honestly these two were so nice. I was used to some pretty hostile people. Maine shrugged before stalking off towards another locker. Wyoming chuckled. "Depends how you mean. What do you mean?" His voice was almost comical. Not because of his accent just the way he enunciated his words.

"I don't know. Nice?" I shrugged looking for a good word. Wyoming chuckled. " ehehe no, sadly not. But i guess that's really for you to decide." He stood having finished wrapping up my calf he then held his hand out towards me. "Thanks"i smiled taking his hand. I got to my feet gracefully. Stepping out towards the door, just as i was reaching it an individual came barreling through it and ran straight into me.

Instincts kicking in, my hands went for both wrists to limit balance, i brought my knee up to the back of theirs. They hit the ground to where i pinned them, straddling them with their hands above their head. It all happened in less than a second. Whoever they were the they screamed quite like a little girl in the midst of it all. They were wearing grey armor with yellow secondary.

"AHHHHHHHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" They cried out. "Jesus shut the fuck up!" I yelled in response. They were right in my ear when they had screamed. An agent in bronze armor just about fell over laughing in the hall behind him. He propped his arm against the wall while holding his stomach. His helmet was off, he was astoundingly attractive no doubt. But that's when i saw his eye, with a scar running straight through it. Poor guy. I turned back to the hyperventilating agent beneath me. "Ya done? Look I'm Sorry for tackling you." I got to my feet holding a hand for him to take. He looked at it unsurely but after a moments pause took it. I pulled him up, Woah. Is everyone going to be taller than me here? He was at least 6'2. And he seemed to be the shortest out of the other agents in the room. And don't even get me started on Maine.

"It's cool. You're not the first girl to tackle me." He replied. I cracked a smirk at that. He then held his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Washington." I shook it firmly, " California." I grinned shaking his hand with vigor. I released his hand as the bronze agent finally collected himself from laughter. " Yeah that's our little Washington. You'll find he's kinda clumsy, and dumb, and not a great fighter, and-" " Alright York she gets the point. Don't ruin my rep already." " Sorry Wash, but i think you blew that when you dropped her, and then barreled into her. You should've seen this guy, he wanted to come see the new agent, so bad! You're all he would talk about." " You know what you did too, don't even start. You were going on an on about how awesome she looked." " Hey now i was saying so from a-" A new voice cut into their entertaining arguement.

"Alright that's enough, both of you. We're all impressed with her. I'm North, North Dakota." A platinum blonde guy spoke as he entered the room. He had purple armor with a green secondary. I blushed, so many people were impressed. " Um thanks, I'm-" "California! We know. The big shot pet the Director just bought." A sharp, and might i say Bitchy voice interjected. I turned to see a sneering girl with platinum hair, and pink tips crossing her arms at the door. Her armor was a pale purple/pink color with a green secondary. Taking a second glance at North, these two have got to be Brother and sister.

"South, knock it off." North chastised her. But she moved forward shoving past him heading towards me. Everyone else in the locker room took a step back, tensing up. "No North, let's let the freaky pet talk. I heard all about it. She hits the ground, then the director says some MAGIC fucking words and she starts fucking shit up. So CALIFORNIA," she spat my name with utter detest. "Why don't you tell us all about how Special you are! How you're better than us!." I pulled back away from her slightly, she was taller than me by about an inch. " Woah,i think theres a misunderstanding. I don't think I'm better than anyone." I said cooly, holding my hands up in surrender. She shoved at my shoulders, "THAT'S RIGHT! because you're not, you're not special or better than ANYONE. You're nothing but a-" "SOUTH." Agent North said sternly. The Bitch scowled at me for a few more seconds before spitting in my face. Hot, sticky saliva hit me directly in the eye. I tried not to flinch and wiped it off. With a smirk she turned away from me. I glanced around the room, mixed emotions were written on the faces of the freelancers around me.

But the most blatant one was pity. And you know what i just decided. I don't like pity.

I stepped forwards and grabbed her armor clad shoulder. She turned, just as she did i brought my right fist in straight at her nose.

:::AUTHOR NOTE :::

Hey guys. That was chapter numero three. I hope i wrote that good, tell me what you think. Or if you have any preferences on how i write. I love feedback.

But yeah, that was that. The next chapters will be a bit more funny. And yeah, you can bet South just got the snot beat out of her. Please give me feedback , as always thanks for reading. And bless your face, if you sneezed while reading this bless you.

Estimated reading time, 12 mins and 16 seconds.

~AlexisMarie626


	4. Sustenance

I strode out of the medbay. A few light bruises and a dislocated shoulder was all i got out of the scuffle with South. However, she has a broken nose and according to the doctors a possible concussion.

'Fucking bitch.

My left arm was in a sling. I was full of bullet holes from my training excersise. I decided to go to my room and put on a pair of regular clothes, then get something to eat from the mess hall. Walking fast i made it to my door, pulling my dog tags out and sliding them into a scanner to unlock the door.

I stepped inside and worked on getting out of the under suit. Minding my injuries. Walking towards a pre stocked cabinet where I then found a nice pair of black yoga pants. And after a minute more of searching, a silver tank top. I quickly got dressed and glanced at the bathroom floor. There was even more hair now, as i had gone back and styled it up, it was layered short in the back and i had long sideswept bangs. Back at Operations Chernobyl i would cut hair for some of the other experiments so i was pretty handy with scissors.

'I'll clean that mess up later.

I stepped back out of my room. Locking it behind me before making my way towards the mess hall.

It was empty when i arrived. So i walked up towards a Bar like table. Frowning I surveyed the set up.

Back where I was from, our meals were in five gallon buckets. We'd be given a bowl, and told to fight for our food. And the food, was well, blended up everything. It was mush, slop. Whatever you want to call it. But this. I don't know what this is.

I see some stacked trays and grab one. Figuring the food would go on one. Then I looked at the food.

It was so odd. None of it was slop. Well, there was some white stuff that looked pretty sloppy. But there were long yellow stick things, flat yellow circles with red polka dots and brown scribbly looking things. I recognized a chicken leg. As occasionally we'd be given whole roasted chickens to eat.

And the smell. It was all so... Odd. It was really nice though. Suddenly hearing footsteps behind me I whirled around grabbing a random thing from in front of me. Holding my weapon in the persons face.

They jumped back. He had Dirty Blonde hair, a square chiseled jaw, and Stormy blue eyes. "Woah there. Careful with that spoon. You could really hurt someone." Wait what?

I looked down, I had grabbed a spoon. Oops.

"Oh right. Sorry. You scared me." He chuckled, a nice sound. "Heheheh it's alright. Caaaalifornia? Right?" He asked gesturing at me with gun fingers. I nodded. "Yeah, but I can't say that I remember you though. Sorry." He shrugged walking over to grab a tray too. "It's fine. I was wearing armor. But if you forget me after this, I'm going to say. I'll be kinda offended." I looked at him afraid he was being serious, but the grin on his face said otherwise. "Right. Um so you are?" "Oh shit yeah." He reached to grab tongs and pile some food on his tray. "You tackled me to the ground remember?'

Grey and Yellow Armor. "Washington!" I shouted, proud of myself for remembering. He chuckled. "Yep that's me. Excuse me." He gestured to the white shlop in front of me and plopped some on his tray. I raised an eyebrow. Before quietly asking.

"So what's that?" He looked at me confused. "What's what?" I pointed at his food. "That."

He gave me a look. Like I was stupid or something. "It's Mashed potatoes." He deadpanned. I nodded. Pretending to understand what the hell Mashed potoetoes were. "And um what's that?" I pointed to the other food item he had. It was yellow and cylinder shaped, it also seemed to be oddly textured. Like bulby. He raised an eyebrow. "Corn?"

"Ah." I nodded again. I don't know why I even asked. It's not like the names mean anything to me. He shook his head and looked at me. "Do you really not know what Corn and Potatoes are?" I brought my hand to my head casually and scratched. "Um No?"

"How!? Here what's this?" He picked up a spoonful of longish green things. I shook my head. His astounded expression grew more so. "This? These? What about that?!" He started pointing to random foods but all I could do was sigh. Finally he picked up a chicken leg. That I recognized. "Please! Tell me you at least know what this is?!''

"Yeah chicken."

Que facepalm.

I then spent the next hour and a half with him piling my tray with assorted foods, sitting me down. Having me eat them, then he'd tell me what they were called.

See, with my experimental enhancements my metabolism is significantly higher then most. Meaning I have to eat a shit ton of food to keep from passing out.

After explaining this to Wash, we worked our way through all food groups, and each type of day meal, Breakfast, Lunch, snack, dinner. We were currently on desert.

"Alright here ya go." He handed me a spoon with a red cube on it. It wiggled like crazy and jiggled all over. I giggled taking the spoon and jiggling it. "What is this? Its so, so, fun?!" I giggled some more before biting into it. It had an odd texture. And seemed to slightly melt. I chewed awkwardly. Washington laughed, I probably was making a face. "That my dear is Jello." He said laughing. I made a face.

"Jello, a name as fun as the food." I slammed my hand onto the table. "I like it! Another!" Wash laughed handing me another spoonful. I didn't bother taking the spoon, simply eating it off the extended utensil. I grinned. Sloshing it around in my mouth slightly. He grabbed another desert item. I swallowed before asking.

"So, breakfast is the first meal of the day. Lunch is second. Snacks are third-" he interrupted. " actually snacks are just, well, snacks. You eat them whenever you want." I nodded. "Ah, and dinner is, third?" He nodded."then desert is fourth. And dessert is typically sweet?" He nodded. I smiled, feeling proud for learning this.

He extended the next food thing to me. It was a lightish red, and looked kinda like a cloud. Weird. "This looks fun." I joked poking it. It was dry and squishy. I pinched a piece and pulled. It tore away leaving the break looking awfully like tattered fabric. "Food has so many shapes and stuff." I commented. Mostly to myself. Wash looked at me thoughtfully. "California, I didn't think to ask before but. How is this the first time you've eaten ANY of this?" I looked up at him. Still playing with the fluffy stuff.

"Well I mean, back where I was bought from, Operations Chernobyl, we were fed For the most part blended chicken. Bones and all. Ground to a fine paste shlop kinda thing, mixed with other assorted foods. Granted I don't know what, and also poured in vitamins and minerals. Occasionally we'd be given whole roasted chickens. But for the most part just slosh."

He looked kinda sad, what was that look called again? Pity there it was. He was pitying me. "I'm sorry." He said. I cocked an eyebrow. "Why? It was food all the same. This just has more, more. What's the word?" "Flavor?" "Yeah! Flavor." I sniffed the cloud food again before awkwardly biting into it.

My teeth seemed to go right through, and I barely had a chance to feel the texture before it was gone leaving only the taste. I slapped my hands to my mouth in shock. "It's gone! Wash it's!-" he fell over.

Laughing hysterically...

"Hey. Quit it." I glare at him before turning back to the cloud. Smiling and eating more of the magic food. Is it a fruit? Or wait, maybe it's meat. "So does it come from sheep? Or trees? Is it like a flower?" He had just been starting to get up, but he fell over again.

"What's happening here?" I turn, seeing a Platinum blonde Male with a one eyed one. North and York. I wave. "Wash is making fun of my ignorance on food." I state. Wash is still chuckling, but he's getting up off the floor. Holding his side, "heheheowhe ow. She, you shouldve, heheh ow, her face. And, It's gone! Hehahahahah ow. Then she, hahaha ow, sheep?! HAHAHA!" And he's falling over again.

I sigh. North and York chuckle lightly sitting with Wash and I. "Um how about we get that in English buddy?" York chastised good naturedly.

Wash finally collected himself. "Ahaha yeah. Heheheh sorry. You see, this is her first time EVER eating anything besides chicken, or blended up chicken." The two other men turned to me in disbelief.

"What?"

They were all in on it now. Bringing me other deserts to eat. And Foods they had been hoarding in their rooms that weren't available from the MOI buffet. Also drinks.

Soda man. Soda is like, mind blowing.

At the moment North was serenading me with this speech about how I was about to scream for supposedly the greatest food of all time. He was heavily emphasizing the 'I'll scream.' I made a face. "Dude get on with it." Wash spoke, voicing my thoughts.

North held out his hands offering me dramatically this little bucket thing. I raised an eyebrow. "This, my dear California is a bucket of Mint Chocolate chip ice cream I've had in my freezer for a month. I've been saving it for a special occasion. But I deem you worthy. You realize, that this means we are eternally friends? Bound through the powers of ice cream." I giggled and took it from him.

"Sure buddy." York rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, he takes his ice cream seriously." Wash gestured me to open it. I did, it was green? "Did it go bad?" I asked cautiously. They all shook their heads. "It's supposed to be that color." North said. I nodded, getting my spoon and taking a bite.

I moaned. I actually fucking moaned. "Mmmm this is-!" I started shoveling more into my mouth. "It's like an orgasm in my mouth!" I exclaimed.

It was minty and chocolaty and creamy and just. Mmm.

They all laughed and smiled. I didn't pay much heed though. Cramming more in my mouth. This is my new favorite everything.

I vaguely was aware of Wash looking concerned. "Um hey you should slow down." I didn't pay much attention. North and York both froze.

"California trust us you need to stop. Now!" I looked up. Another spoonful hovering in front of my mouth. They all shook their heads. I slowly inched it further. They shook their heads more.

"Cali no, don't do it." They were going to take my ice cream?! That had to be it, otherwise why would they tell me to stop eating something SO delicious. I narrowed my eyes and took the bite.

Suddenly my ears tensed. And my nose seemed to stiffen. And I felt as though my brain was collapsing. "Ugh awwhh what the, ahhh?!" I yelled grabbing my head. It hurts!

"Ah! The food, fights back?!" I laid over on the bench shuddering in pain.

" press your thumb on top of your mouth!" They were all yelling. I couldn't move though. It hurt!"

Suddenly Wash was prying my mouth open and his thumb was on the roof of my mouth.

The fuck is this guy doing?

Then the pain in my head receded, almost instantly. I sighed and he pulled his thumb out of my mouth. I made a face at him. "Um thanks, for sticking your fingers in my mouth?" I said. He blushed, York coughed "Nottheonlyplacehe'llstickem." I looked at him. We all did.

Before bursting into laughter.

::Author Note::

Sooooooo how'd you guys like it. Yeah dirty jokes, hehe basically my life. That was not planned by the way. All of that was improv at the moment. Then i reread the thanks for sticking your fingers in my mouth, line again and my dirty mind was like. Eheheh, I can't let that go. So yeah, Bowchickabowwow.

Please Comment, Vote, follow, you know. Suggest stuff to if you'd like. I love feedback.


	5. Operation

I flexed experimentally. The armor moved with me. I had heard that this armor had synth muscles in it. Coupled with a malleable gel layer. Every movement triggered the skinsuit to move, compress and contract.

It was an odd feeling too say the least. Then over top it went my armor. Silver air Assault armor and a ODST helmet. With it A green mint trim. I looked at the mirror, flexing again, this time just so I could check how I looked. I grinned beneath my blue visored helmet. "Sweet."

"Carolina you will lead a squadron consisting of Wyoming, South, North,Arizona,Nebraska, and Tex to the far side of the enemy encampment. Where you will eliminate any and all hostiles, creating a distraction for team B."

The director ordered. While gesturing to a certain sector of the glowing holographic map. He then turned to me. "California you have been recommended for leadership. And this being your first mission we've given you the harder of the two. You are to take Washington, New York, Maine, and Oregon infiltrate through air drop here in the abandoned portion of the city. Before making your way into the commanding officers quarters and blowing it all to hell. Any questions."

No one spoke. "Very good, agents Dismissed. We leave in four hours."

We all moved away from the table. I was repeating my orders again and again in my mind. South slammed into me on the way out. "Bitch." She muttered under her breath.

I growled. A dangerous feral sound. Relying mostly upon my extra Elite vocal chords to do it. I saw her eyes widen in fear as she walked a little faster to get away. Making me grin in proud victory. I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned seeing, Maine?

The tall agent was fully armored. He looked down at me holding his fist out. Oh, he wants to knuckle bump. I punched his hand lightly as he growled, "Nice growl." I smiled, proud that I impressed him. "Same to you big boy." He held up a hand saying watch this, before walking up behind one of the many other Agents aboard the MOI. I think this one was Michigan. He walked up behind them before letting loose a low gutteral sound. Much like the sound of an Alligator and a Lion combined on a soundboard.

The grey agent screamed and jumped. "Aahhh! Oh it's You. Maine. Hi" *more growling.* "Ahhh what did I do?!" The terrified agent ran off. The two of us left started laughing at this. His laugh was a ragged course sound. After a few moments our mischievous glee died down. He looked at me. "Beat that." He gravelled.

I put my fists on my hips. "You dare Challenge me?" He crossed his arms and huffed. His way of saying bitch please. I walked off to find a victim. I spotted Wyoming. He's a good target. Hope he doesn't take it too personally.

I walked up behind him. As I did I rolled my tongue and exercised my throat lightly. I was about to let a huge one rip when something suddenly smacked my arm.

I screamed and jumped into the air, my muscle grafts causing me to slam into the ceiling.

I groaned in pain on the floor,I had struck head first. I could hear Maine dying of laughter farther off. Looking straight up I saw North who had his arm still extended as if he had patted my arm to get my attention. "Um. Sorry?" He said unsurely. I glared him down.

I couldn't see his expression through the helmet but he scratched his head in obvious discomfort. "Eheh yeah. So um, I was gonna say good luck leading your assault." I still stared at him quietly. Just trying to mess with him.

"And um, if you needed any advice I could help?" He started edging away. "Right well I'm just gonna-" I started laughing. "North I'm just messing with you man. Calm down." I hopped to my feet. "Thanks though. Really North. It's greatly appreciated." I smiled.

My squad were loaded into a pelican. I checked everyone's harnesses were secure before sitting down myself.

I lowered my bar down over my head. "Hey, California." I turned, I was seated next to Washington. "Yeah?"

"You're gonna do great today. I believe in you." I made an odd face at him under my helmet. "Uhmm thanks." He shot me a thumbs up. Before turning to talk to York.

I shut my eye in thought, as I waited patiently for the carrier to arrive.

"Alright agents. Team A has deployed. We are a go." 479er shouted back to us.

I nodded, to myself for the most part. And stood from my seat others doing the same. We walked towards parachute packs. Grabbing them and strapping them on to ourselves. I walked to the edge of the open carrier. It was a cloudy sky today. Though we were above the cloud barrier.

"You scared?" I asked amused. Maine and Wash were both inching back away from it. "No." Maine growled. Before running forth and leaping from the pelican. The large man plummeted fast and left and outline of himself in the cloud barrier. York chuckled. Before also hopping out. "Wooooooooooo! Bonzaaaiiiiii!" As he went down. I made sure that Oregon made it as well before turning to Washington. "You got this soldier?" I asked. He shook his head. "Um, no?" I rolled my helmet. "Not acceptable. Move." I then proceeded to Spartan kick the spartan off the pelican.

I jumped behind him. A sense of weightlessness and serenity came over me. The clouds rushed past my head as I passed through. Then I was in open air. The ground beneath me seemed to have a curve. I was so high I could see the shape of the earth.

Down way farther below the first few agents were deploying their shoots. White ballooned parachutes blocking my vision of them. I struggled to turn my head and look at Washington. He was around my altitude level. And was screaming. I rolled my eyes, watching my HUD for the height at which I deploy my shoot. My hand was at the ready, before suddenly a gust of wind burst up. Causing me to Slam into Washington.

"Fuck!" I shout in surprise. The force of our collision sending us skidding out of our target zone.

"Sooorry." Wash shouted going into a tail spin. I ignored him glancing back at my visor. Shit! Past the deploy point I grabbed the lever on my pack and pulled. Suddenly my parachute jolted me. As my hasty decent was slowed. I heard a 'phlump.' Sound as it did. Then I heard a second. Looking over Wash had set his off too.

" Hey so California? Do you think we're too far off course?" He asked through our radio. "Negative. My HUD shows were a mile and a half closer to the objective than the rest of our squad." "Oh, cool. So. How are you?" I glared. "No small talk soldier. We're on a mission."

"But there's nothing to do accept fall. Uggh. Woah." I rolled my eyes. Staring back at the earth below. I started to screen shot it on my helmet cam. It was pretty.

"Hey! California! Look I can move!" Ugh. I turn. He's got his hands on the parachute straps. Pulling them to alter his decent angle.

He started getting closer. "Washington don't do that." I growl. He clashes into me. "Why?" My eyes widen and I try to shove him away. "The chutes will tangle!" I kick him away but it's too late. The two chutes wrap together. Then the corner of mine implodes. Followed by his. "Oops." He said awkwardly. I glare at him through my helmet. "I hate you."

Then we fall fast.

Our parachutes doing nothing to hinder our fall, only flapping annoyingly behind us. Us two who are spinning and rolling through the air.

Wash is screaming madly. And every moment that my helmet is faced towards the ground, I catch a glimpse of the earth below. Getting closer, and closer. "California! If we die!" "Shut up! We're not going to die!". "I want you to know, your really hot!" "WHAT?!"

We turned so I was above him and I saw the ground. Only about thirty feet away.

"Oh shit."

.When I awoke all I was aware of was white. Whiteness surrounded me. It was all I could see. I reached out thinking I was blind and could only grasp whiteness. But I frowned, I could see my hand in front of me.

I grabbed said 'whiteness' and pinched it between my thumb and index finger. Ah, it was my parachute. Then where was I?

I turned my head to look beneath me as I did I heard a crack. I was suspended mostly by my parachute straps, but the fabric itself was wrapped beneath me as well. It hung taut from high above me. Where I heard more crackling. Trees? Am I hanging from a tree?

"Ugh. Where, Cali? California?!" Wash was alive. I don't know how I feel about that.

"Shut up I'm right here." I groan. I hear more cracking and my hammock of sorts jerks. "Wait where are you? Where am I? Ugh am I in a treeeeeeee-?!" Suddenly he was screaming and I was falling, and he was slamming into me.

I shut my eyes and tried not to move. Letting myself fall wherever I would, knowing this was the best way to avoid injury.

My body turned and flipped, smacking into things. Before I finally found myself lying comfortably on something hard. My arms and legs hanging from around each of its sides. I opened my eyes to see orange visor. "Eheh hi." Wash chuckled awkwardly. I groan and move to get up, putting my hand on his helmet front and using it to push myself up. As I did he rolled precariously under me, making me fall forward onto him again.

"Well this is embarrassing." He chuckled awkwardly. I aloud myself a smile. "Just a little bit." I looked past him. He was lying on his back on a low hanging tree branch, I was currently laying on top of him, we were about fifteen feet off the ground.

"Alright I'm going to jump." I state reaching towards my parachute buckles and unstrapping them. He nodded. "Right, and I'll just follow after." I nod before letting myself roll off. The wind whooshed past me for a moment before I struck ground feet first. I felt a small jolt in my knees.

I shook it off before looking back up into the tree. It was a simply MASSIVE Sycamore, our parachutes were tangled up and torn through its branches. Wash struggled in the tree for a few moments before, suddenly he was falling as well and crashed straight on top of me.

"Ow.""Ow". We chorused.I looked up at him again frowning. "Get off of me." And pushing him up. He let out a squeak and moved to catch himself. I then stood up, accessing my HUD. My compass showed that we were now three miles closer to the objective than the other half of our squad. I decided to radio in.

Hello? This is Agent California. Come in, this is agent California.

There was a few moments pause before I heard a staticy reply.

Sup? This is the dashing FoxTrot 12, I read you loud and clear.

I scowl.

That's hardly an appropriate thing to say in our situation.

Sup is a perfectly acceptable thing to say. Watch, hey Maine? Sup? See? I'm not dead.

Anyway, what is your status?

Green, no ones hurt and we're altogether. Though Oregon has a breach in her armor.

I nod.

Alright. Continue making your way in towards the city. There's a plethora of abandoned buildings, Washington and I will take cover in one and put out a Beacon. We'll rendezvous then.

Rodger Rodger Cap. York Over and Out.

I roll my eyes and cut the transmission. Turning to the Grey and yellow agent behind me. "Come on. Let's get in to town." He nods. "Alrighty! It'll be an adventure." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Don't, don't do that."

I kick open the door to an old Walmart. It crashes to pieces, and we step through the threshold. The air inside is cool, but stagnant. I motion with my hand for Wash to follow. Each of us has our battle rifles up and ready as we scan the store for any threats. I turn to look at him, he's holding a flash bang and nodding to me. I nod in return, granting him permission as he then lugs it out into the store. It goes off hidden from us by shelves. Though the light lit up the ceiling above us. After the initial loud 'Bang', we listened for any other movement that would indicate someones presence.

None found, I turned back to the door, and placed a beacon under a box. Signaling to our squad our position.

I returned to find Wash sitting on an old cash register, playing with some old packages of Gum.

"Hey." He greets tossing one aside. I wave halfheartedly and move to browse some isles. Most of the merchandise had been ransacked for necessity." What happened to this place?" Wash asked from an aisle away. I picked up a magazine and flicked through carelessly. "When the insurrectionists moved in next door, they threatened to bomb and gas anyone who was still in the city within two days. So, they all left."

I dropped the magazine and picked up another. 'Latest Celebrity breakups' was printed boldly on the cover. I scoff and toss it away. Then I spot the corner of another sticking out. I grab it, my eyes widening to see shirtless toned men posing on the cover. I stifle a grin and open it up. Blushing beneath my helmet at the dirty pleasure. Suddenly Wash's voice sounds from beside me.

"What you got there." I squeak and instinctively whirl around, whapping him in the head with the skin mag. His helmet was off and I could only imagine how much it hurt. "Fuck!" He cried grabbing his head. I brought my own hands to my mouth, or my helmet. "Oh my gosh, I'm So sorry." I apologize. He chuckled though his face was screwed in pain."Damn, never been hit with porn before." I make a face and smack him with it again.

"It's not porn, it's underwear ads." He rolls his stormy blue eyes. "Uh huh, so much better. You thinking of getting yourself some Calvin Klein now?" I laugh lightly and set the mag down. "Nah not enough ballroom." I joke. He laughs and turns around. I follow, leaving the checkout isles behind and making our way into the store.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" He Asks. Rolling on his heels. I shrug, "Wait for Our squad." He groans. "You're so, you're so Boring. Loosen up. Here I got an idea."

He walks away and moves towards a shelf, grabbing it where it was semi close to the ground and pushing. The shelf vibrated and groaned, but held together as it screeched evilly across the floor. He Moved around twenty before he was done, leaving a large and long expanse of floor open. Then he ran off behind some more shelves.

A few minutes passed, I was getting worried. "Wash?" I call out. Silence. Thinking he had been kidnapped, or possibly assassinated I draw my rifle, moving up silently. I quickly round a corner preparing to shoot when, "Woah woah!" He's standing there unharmed and grinning.

"You fucking ass." I scold. I glance down to see he's rolling two shopping carts. "Whats with those?" I ask. He merely grins. "Here take one." He pushes a great wire cart to me before taking the other and stepping one foot onto it. Using the other to skate himself away. My eyes widen. "Dude." I mumble in shock.

He rolls down his giant empty isle he created, shouting a small, "Wooooooooooh!"

I look at my own unsure. I'd never done something like this before. Infact, I'd not really done much fun anything before. I grab the handle and put a foot up. Kicking it slowly. I roll a few feet. I grin, feeling my adrenaline race. I try it again, kicking harder. This time I shoot out a good ten feet before stopping. I look up to Wash. He's grinning. "That's a good start. Here Toss me your helmet." I nod and take it off, shaking my short black hair out. "Catch." I toss it haphazardly, he catches it, before setting it on a shelf beside his own.

I take my cart again and kick a few times. Going faster than before, a small giggle escaping me. "Did you think of this yourself?" I ask skidding away. He shakes his head, "Nah kids have been doing this stuff since the dawn of time. I just don't wanna grow up."

I glance up real quick, as I do something slams into my cart. I look at Wash shocked. "Hey!" I growl playfully. He chuckles. "BumperCarts!" Before rolling away. I laugh and follow after him, running and then jumping my feet up onto the bar. He laughs too, as I crash into the side of his cart. The two of us laughing and grinning like children.

The next hour or so was spent with us playing around. We took a break from the carts midway in to be destructive heathens, knocking over isles, and running on top of them. Pouring out all the canola oil onto the floor and running in place in it. Then we returned to the carts, where I was currently seated in the cart. And Washington was pushing me.

"Ahhh! Turn!" He shouted suddenly laughing all the while. I gripped the sides grinning, as he jolted the cart around making it glide on two side wheels for a brief moment. Before slamming back down. He runs a few more steps before launching me out. I laugh smiling as the cart drives majestically across the store with me in it. Then I frown. "Fuck." I mutter. As a wall grows ever closer and I have no way to stop.

I crash into it unceremoniously. It topples over and implodes on one side. I laugh, even though I'm in pain and lay on my side. Wash runs over laughing too. "Are you okay?" He asks between chuckles. I smile nodding. "Yeah yeah, I'm good." Though when I try to get up I groan. "Fuck me." Washes eyes grow wide. "What?" I look at him, "no I mean, Fuck!" I try getting out again exaggerating the act to show that I'm stuck.

He nods, "Oh! Well Fuck." Just as he bends down to help me we hear noises. We both freeze. Someone's at the store doors. I turn to Wash. "Go hide quick!" I whisper. He shakes his head, "What about you?" I copy the gesture, "I'll be fine trust me. Go." He reluctantly nods before jogging off.

I then lie as still as I possibly can. Still stuck in the busted cart that was laid on its side.

The voices sounded distorted by distance. Their heavy footsteps thudded over broken glass with crackles. As they entered the store. I could see shadows cast across the far wall. Two figures, both armored. I was so focused on those two, I was oblivious to the one creeping behind me.

"Boo."

I screamed and sucked myself into my shopping cart for the small amount of protection it would provide. Knowing anything else would be futile as I was stuck.

I heard raucous male laughter from behind me. Wait, I know that voice. "York?" I quiz straining to see. I hear more chuckles followed by a shout. "Guys. I found California." Yeah it was York. I heard the returned shout of Oregon. "Found Washington!" Before the three agents moved into my field of vision from behind an aisle. York then moved from behind me to crouch in front. He shook his helmet laughing. "How did you get your ass stuck in a shopping cart?" I looked down sighing. "It was Washingtons fault, I blamed. The steel and yellow agent shouted an indignant, "Hey!" Before Maine lumbered over. Grabbing the sides of my cart and surveying them. "She's stuck." He growled

I scowled. "Well no Shit Sherlock. Now get me unstuck." His helmet glared emptily at me, before with a growl he grabbed the sides and pulled outwards.

"Ow!"

I held my fist up, motioning my team to hold position. I had two hostiles on my motion tracker up ahead.

We had traveled the rest of the way to the megadome where our target was located. Traveling through occasional fields, and row after row of rundown buildings. Now all that was left to do was wait for the go from A team.

We waited a good ten minutes, flashing our radio beacons at A team, telling them we were in position before it happened.

At least four miles off in the distance a large mushroom cloud rose. Before a shockwave of sound hit our ears. Well, they sure don't skimp when it comes to making a distraction. We continue to hold our position as hoards of security, and hired guns moves out in heavy vehicles to scope out the explosion. Leaving us with a little less trouble to go through.

"Alright B team. We move on my mark Sync?" ["Sync"] "Sync". Oregon fell behind, I frowned at this but continued to say, "Mark."

We all moved out, Oregon and Washington Sniped the two hostiles with silenced SMG's. I held my own battle rifle alert as we moved up on a warehouse building. I motioned for two members to take the far side. While myself and whoever stayed would go straight. I heard their footsteps move off, turning behind me I see Oregon stayed. Nodding to her, I turn back around and continue on. My tracker flashes with three red dots. I look up to see two men on a roof, one walking down under an awning. I pull my BR and fire, it's three rounds hitting one in the head, I move faster to shoot the other in the chest as I go to hit the third man he's gone. I turn to Oregon.

"Did you get him?" She shook her head, "No sorry. He was uh, to fast." I narrow my eyes. "Great. He's going to pull the fucking alarm. Meet up with Wash and Maine. I'm going after him." I motion to The two agents within view further up. She nods and moves to go after them. As I run towards the awning to chase after the runaway soldier.

I run through the arch, and further into the encampment, eyes scanning for any other hostiles. None close enough to bother myself with. Then I see his flashing pinpoint. "Gotcha." I whisper smirking, running after his trail.

I maneuver through many buildings, before coming to a brick sided alley. The soldier is at the back scrambling to try and climb a chain link fence. The other side about a quarter mile away is the Center of the Insurrectionists camp. Right where I'd find our target. Where this man thought he'd find help.

He started shouting to a few men stationed further over. "Hey! Help! There's Freelancers! They're here! Guys!" I stalked up to him. Grabbing the back of his collar I yanked him off the fence. "Aahhh shit!"

"Shhh." I whispered. Grabbing his head in my hands. "No more talking." I then placing one hand under his chin, the other at his temple jerked his head at a right nasty angle. Snapping it instantly. I felt the crack jolt through my hands, and let the man drop to the ground. Twitching slightly as the life ebbed out of him.

I then turned to the fence. Before leaping upwards, and clearing the 10 foot barbed at the top wire, without breaking a sweart. I then run as fast as I can, speeding across the cement at an inhuman pace. My muscle grafts pushing me farther than any one could ever hope to go naturally.

I reach the domed building, taking cover behind a dumpster that set beside it. Watching from the shadows as two armed security guards made their way past. My eyes trained on them until they rounded a far corner.

I then turned to the building, spotting an emergency exit door that by chance was slightly ajar. Letting me pull out my combat knife, insert the blade in the crack, and wedge it open further so I could grab and open It all the way. I then took the door by its inner handle and pulled it back to the position it had been in before.

I'd eventfully made my way into the ventilation system. Bypassing most guards. I'd quickly grown tired of killing men and hiding their bodies. After the eighteenth I'd gone up.

Hearing voices I glanced through the grate beneath me. Spotting two familiar figures through the slats. With a smirk I brought my palms down on the air shaft. Knocking it out before dropping down myself. Wash and Maine turned to me in shock before recognizing me. "California. Oh, we were looking for you. Where have you two been?" Wash asked. I cocked my head. "You two? Wait, where's Oregon?" I ask. Wash shakes his head, "I thought she was with you." I groan. "No I sent her with y'all. She was right there, there's no way she could've missed you two." We all stared at each other in silence. Pondering the mystery.

"We'll deal with her later. Right now we've got a job to do. And not much time left before the security detail returns." They both nod and we silently make our way through the building.

We all stood silent outside a large oak door. Very fancy. And our target beacon was inside. With a nod from me Maine turns from his position to face the door. With a grunt he kicks it off its hinges.

I hear screaming from inside. As Maine, Wash, and I all rush inside.

I see four guards immediately. My battle rifle takes out two seemingly on its own. Wash gets the others. As Maine lunges across the desk to grab our target by the throat. Lifting him into the air. He growls before hurling him into the ground with devastating force. The mans torso twists and cracks in unnatural ways.

He sits there coughing and moaning for a few seconds before looking upwards at us. Mouth gaping emptily as he struggles for breath. Boredly I lift my rifle and unload a round into his skull. "Mission a success. Let's head back for extraction." Maine nods. Wash speaks, "What about Oregon?"

I look down. Fuck, I'd forgotten her.

"We find her first. That's a top priority, as her armor is worth more than her life."

Wash and Maine stared at me. "What?" I bark. Maine shakes his head. Wash speaks. "Damn. That was cold. Really cold." I cock an eyebrow while reloading my rifle with a smack. "Tough shit. This is battle. No time for touchy feely shit." Before turning and stalking away. Extending scanners for friendly signatures.

We find her leaving a radio Comm room.

Though streams of excuses and reasons fly from her mouth I ignore them. "It doesn't matter. We're leaving now for extraction . tell it to the director."

She could have run to Wash And Maine like I ordered. She could've made her way to our target like the mission ordered. Or she could've been searching for me like protocol dictated. But she was running about in a separate building, in the radio room. Spitting out halfassed excuses that made no sense while acting increasingly suspicious.

We moved silently through the compound. Minus the occasional shots fired through silenced SMG's. I pulled my radio in.

Command come in, This is Agent California, requesting evac.

We read you California. We'll be at your ten in about five.

Five what? i ask confused.

4

wait

3-2-

Suddenly a massive pelican dropped down from the sky to hover directly in front of us. We all stumbled back in shock slightly before moving to board. The back door letting down quickly to allow us.

I walk in calmly and stand in the center, holding one of the drop down handles to steady myself in the hovering ship. Most seats were already taken by A team. I watched as my squad seated themselves before the hatch doors shut and we rocketed upwards. I turned to look at Carolina who was staring at the floor. "How'd it go?"

She slowly looked up, helmet glaring me. I noted a spray of blood across her visor. "Don't ask." She growled. Before returning to her position.

I also took note oon

Agent Arizona being held exactly the way Oregon was. Hostilely, and with suspicion. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I stood beside the Director, the Counselor, and Texas. All agents and Employees onboard the ship were gathered in the ships docking bay. The only room big enough to hold everyone at once.

Arizona and Oregon were in handcuffs at the moment. In the center of the room. The director then spoke.

"I would thank you all for coming. But it's mandatory, so you had no choice. Today during one of our, missions. Two rogue agents, decided to take it upon themselves to radio in details of Our, plans to the enemy. These details now have caused quite a rift. As well as going far as two prohibit our missions. Arizona, succeeded in triggering a bomb around her teammates. In an attempt to, we can only assume, to kill them." He paused.

Words sinking in to everyone gathered.

"We've had Traitors, and double agents before. Virginia, Massachusetts. Connecticut. I'm letting each and every one of you know what happens to traitors. To discourage anyone from following that path." I nod, thinking he means prison. But suddenly the director kicks in the knees of Arizona. He falls forward with a grunt. Followed by Oregon who checks to see if he's alright. The director then kicks Oregon in the back, sending her face first into the floor. I saw some agents wince, others nodding and smirking.

The director then shouted. "We kill traitors." My blood froze. Kill?

The reaction was shared by the other agents. Including Texas. Who all voiced their distaste for the idea.

"Silence!" He shouted. Pulling a magnum from his pocket and walking towards me. "Do away with them California." He plopped it into my hands. My mouth gapped desperately as I tried to make words. I shook my head. The director fumed. "I SAID KILL THEM!" I took a step back. The man held a face of rage. Swallowing I took the pistol and moved towards the traitors.

Oregon was crying, and Arizona was consoling her. They were holding hands. I held the gun up, preparing to do my duty. "Any last words?" I ask emptily. Arizona turns to Oregon. "I love you." He whispers. I felt a tear prick my eye. But then the director shouted. "Order66! I demand you get it over with and kill them!"

Then all my conscienceness faded away. All self awareness. My eyes glowed blue. And I became a soldier.


	6. Fear

Fear.

And Fear alone, was all I saw in the faces of those around me.

Everywhere I walked. Anyone I approached. I would watch as people excuse themselves from the room if I entered. Or blatantly walk away from me if I neared them. In training, a few people canceled their matches because they coincided with my own.

I'm a freak. A monster.

"No. You're a soldier."

I look up at the counselor. He shuffles through some papers as we talk. One of our weekly appointments to check my mental state.

I shake my head. "Soldiers help people. Not murder them in cold blood." He sets his file down peering at me before clicking his tongue in thought. "Agent California, you are forgetting something important. You are not an ordinary soldier." His smooth words fell from his lips as if they were rehearsed. As if he could dictate my every move before I made it an plan ahead.

"In fact, nothing about you is ordinary. Nor should you ever consider yourself normal. Or think that you fit in."

My eyes widen and throat tightens at his words. Words that I myself fight from my mind every day. Hoping they aren't true. Bit here they are, spilling from the mouth of a therapist.

"You are nothing, but an experiment. To be sold to the highest bidder. You were sold to us. And we say, you're a soldier. So you will be a soldier. You will do as told. And you will not question this. Do we have an understanding?"

He was right of course. I am nothing. But an experiment that must do as is told. I've been out of line lately to think otherwise. To care, about those two teammates I shot. No, traitors I shot.

"I asked, do we have an understanding?" I look up. His eyes seem pained, as if he is uncomfortable. Or perhaps, he's scared of me too.

"Yes sir." I whisper. He nods with a smile. "Good, we wouldn't want to have to take disciplinary actions. Now. Let's talk about scores."

The rest of the meeting went, well it just went.

I was dismissed and I headed out towards the cafeteria. Agents gave me cold looks. As I grabbed a tray and stood in line, everyone seemed to shrug away. Leaving their food sitting on the counter even in their hurry to be away from me.

I sigh an plop some food on my tray. Forgetting the names Washington had taught me. Washington, the innocent little solider. I haven't seen him since the incident two weeks ago. He's Probably avoiding me too.

I cast a look around the cafe. No empty tables. So I pick the one with the least amount of people. I recognize Carolina, there's two others with her suited up. But as I sit, they all rise and leave.

Oh. Right.

I sigh for probably the eighth time today. At least in operations Chernobyl I wasn't a freak. There were 625 other experiments like me. All programmed to react to their own codewords to go into soldier mode.

All mostly mutated physically. There was one guy, who had porcupine quills all along his body. Another who had four arms. I was one of the few to remain normal looking.

Just then my mind was snapped elsewhere as someone sat across from me. I look up and see the grinning, slightly freckled face of Washington.

"Hi. Sorry, I just got back from a mission. Ive been gone two weeks." My eyes wide, simply stare at him.

He's, talking to me.

Like nothing's wrong.

Like I didn't just kill, two people at the drop of a hat.

Wow.

"You okay?" He asks unsure, shoveling a bite of white stuff into his mouth. I realize I had been staring in shock and look down. "Oh yeah, I'm good. Yeah, sorry." I poke my fork at my food. Some yellow nubby lookin things. I try stabbing my fork into them but they slip past it. I groan and try again, stabbing at my plate. I hear him chuckle lightly. And before I know it his fork is on my plate, angled at the side and scooping them up like a spoon almost. "That's corn, you generally use your fork on it like this. Or if it's still on the cob you just bite it off there." I quirk an eyebrow at his pleasant face. "The cob?" I ask. He shrugs. "Yeah I'll get you some on the cob sometime. Its kinda weird." He chuckles halfheartedly, dumping the corn off his fork back onto my plate. Then a voice from another table calls out.

"Wash. Wash!" We both look. It's one of the other agents. I think maybe Kansas. "Yeah?" He asks. The guy waves him over. Washington excuses himself, leaving his tray.

I don't turn around. Nor do I. INTENTIONALLY eavesdrop. But with my heightened hearing, I can't help but catch the words exchanged.

"Dude, weren't you there? She's fucking crazy. Don't hang around with her."

"Yeah man, she shot them in cold blood. Who does that?"

Then to my surprise Wash reprimanded them. Quite loudly in fact. Half the cafeteria could hear him.

"For your information. She isn't crazy. You don't know a thing about her. And second of all fuck you, and you're thinking you can tell me who to not hang out with. Also, you all act like she's a monster?" His voice rose up high. So everyone could hear him.

"Don't forget she was fucking ordered to. She didn't just do it." I heard the guys reply.

"Man chill. We're just saying, like. What if it was you? What if she was ordered to shoot you? She's a fucking psycho."

I jolted as a loud bang resonated through the cafeteria. I turn, scared someone was hurt. But I see Wash has slammed his hand down into the table. Leaving a sizable dent.

I can hear him growl something. But its in such a low voice I can't make it out from this distance.

He then turns pointedly and saunters back to our cafe table.

My eyes wide I look at him as he sits across from me.

"Sorry about that." He apologizes. His tone rigid as he was obviously still mad.

Curiosity pulling at my brain I ask. "Why?" He looks at me. A long pasta noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth. He slurps it up. "Why what?" He mumbles around his food.

I cock my head. "Why stick up for me. Hell, why even talk to me?" He shrugs.

"Because everyone needs a friend. And orders are just orders."

I repeat his words in my head.

Orders, are just orders.

Orders... Are Just... Orders.


	7. Renovation

"You can't honestly tell me this is your room." Wash bitched. Surveying the set up. I shrug. "What? It's what I was given." I defend.

He shakes his head, looking at my empty concrete walls. "It's so, boring. You've gotta liven it up. Decorate. Paint the walls, hang stuff up." I quirk my eyes brow at him. "Paint?",He holds a hand to his chest in mock offense. "My god. I'll be right back!" He then took off out of my room. Leaving the door slightly ajar in his quick departure.

I move to the door to check where he ran off to, but by the time I get there he's already stumbling back into the room out of breath. I dodge out of his way as he crashes in. A box in his grasp. "Whew! That was a work out." He exclaims laughing. He sets the box down by the bed before opening it up and sitting down.

I approach slowly peeking in as he moves through an assortment of bottles, brushes and other such things.

I plop down on the floor, crosslegged and look up at him.

I'm wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a black hoodie. I reach into the box pulling out a thingy. "What's this?" I ask. He looks up, a blonde lock of hair falling into his face. "Hmmm, OH! That is what I was looking for actually. Thanks." He takes it gently from me. "Okay, but what is it?" I repeat. He shrugs. "Its a base coat for when we paint your walls. I nod. "Ah. I still don't know what that is." He sighs with a smile.

"It's alright, you'll see soon enough." He takes the bottle and squeezes a white substance onto a plate-like thing. It make a splurge/fart like sound. I quirked an eyebrow. Still sitting crosslegged, watching his actions intently as he then took a brush and smeared it onto the walls.

"Cool." I nod. He turns smiling at me. Before taking out another brush, "Wanna help?"

We spent the better part of an hour painting the walls. Smiles plastered to both our faces and laughs echoing around the room.

We also had some sort of brush that is rolly, attached to a long pole we used to paint the ceiling. "And that covers that." He states, fists on his sides approvingly. I mimic his pose. "Now my room is a white, instead of a grey." He rolls his eyes, "This is just the under coat. Now we get out the colors and start mixing it up."

I turn to look back as he pulls out a set of cans and bottles. His hands mirroring mine were crusted with white paint. Leading up to the elbows. I had long since shed my hoodie to wear only a tank top. He was wearing joggers and a grey vneck tee.

He squirted a load of purple and blue onto the plate. Mixing the two before adding a dash of black. He turns back to the wall, painting some, odd-to say the least- shapes. I cock my head. "So what are you doing now?"

He pauses. "Well, when you paint you have to layer. So I'm doing kinda a shadowed forest. And it's night time. Then I'm thinking we could do galaxies on your ceiling. I also have some glow in the dark paint we can use. Make some stuff be like from Avatar. You know?"

I scratch my head. Having no idea what avatar is. But I nod anyway,"Uh yeah sure."

He chuckles. "Here, you can paint that wall black. Give you something to do." He hands me a bucket and a brush. I frown. "But we just painted it white." He sighs, setting his paints down and grabbing my shoulders. I look at his paint stained hands. Knowing he just got it on me. "Remember what I said about layering?" I nod. "Exactly. Now go shoo." He let's go and waves me away playfully. I stick my tongue out at him before moving to do what he said. Trusting he knew what he was talking about.

As I paint I give my shoulders a look. Two handprints, blue and purple sure enough, are resting on my shoulders. I roll my eyes. Plotting revenge.

Wall finished I turn to Wash. Who's art was starting to take shape. I nod, "Hey Wash?" "Hmm?"

"Does this paint wash out of clothes?" I ask reaching towards the yellow paint can." "Yeah, why? You get it on you or something?" Smirking I dip my hand in the yellow. "Or something." I quip moving towards him.

"What do you mean?" He asks carelessly. Working on his mural.

With a smirk I take my neon yellow hand and whap him in the ass.

"CALIFORNIA!" He shouts in shock. Turning around to face me with a surprised look on his face. He glances down at my yellow hand. Before his face twists into one of mischief.

"Just remember you started this sweetums." "Sweetums?" Suddenly a handful of green was lobbed my way.

I tried to dodge but I splattered across the front of my shirt. I laugh in shock. "Oh you ass!" He smirks, "That's right, oh my ass!" I grin grabbing the blue and getting my other hand drenched.

The war had now begun.

By the end of it we were splattered. And covered in handprints. At one point Wash had tripped and a hand had landed on my breast. Looking quite incriminating.

My ass as well as his were also decorated with an array of handprints. I had to admit, this was some of the most fun I'd had in... In ever.

We'd eventually gotten back to painting the walls instead of each other. It was, true to Washes word, a gorgeous forest draped in darkness. With flowers that glowed, and little glowing insects. And of course there was the occasional splatter of neon paint to accent it. Then we looked to the ceiling. In order to do details we'd have to BE up there ourselves. The roller wouldn't work. And neither of us being tall enough it was decided that I would sit on his shoulders and paint it.

I was up there sure enough. "Please don't drop me." I say worriedly. He chuckles. "Calm down Cal. I won't drop you, I'd never drop you." I smile and turn upwards to paint the ceiling. "Pardon me if i don't believe you. You did drop me when we first met." I tease, as I do I get lurched upwards. My head thunking into the ceiling. "Ow." I deadpan. Wash mutters a sarcastic 'whoops'

Just as the door opens.

York and North stand there, slightly confused. "Hey guys!" Wash greets, taking a rainbow hand off my calf to wave. I squeak and bend down. Grabbing his head. Getting paint all over his face and hair in the process."Oi! Firm grip please!" I demand. He chuckles, grabbing my calf again. "Sorry."

York shakes his head. "Did you two kill a unicorn in here?" I quirk an eyebrow at the statement, confused on what a Unicorn was. But didn't ask. I just focused on the ceiling.

Were York and North going to Ignore me too?

"Hey California." North greets. I look down, a small smile gracing my face.

I guess not.

"Hey North."

York waves as well before saying,"Hey, by the way North and I, we don't blame you. Orders are orders, we could see that you didn't want to. And just ignore Carolina for the meantime. She's moody because she got bumped down on the leader board.". I cock an eyebrow. I'd heard mention of the leaderboard before but never really knew what it was.

"What is the leaderboard?" I ask. They all give each other looks. "Um. It's, the leaderboard. It's like. I dunno. The most IMPORTANT thing we have. It ranks us on skill. And you currently are in second." York states.

My eyes widen. "Wow. Really? Out of everyone here?" They nod. "Yeah how is it you are so incredibly talented? You do some sort of extreme training?" I chuckle. "Something like that." They all make confused faces. York kicks my door shut. North moves to sit on my bed, looking around at the paint. "Care to elaborate?" York asks. Wash walks me forwards and I move to paint more galaxies in the open ceiling space.

"Well. Since I was 5 I was an experiment in the program, Operations Chernobyl. They um. They kidnapped infants and did molecular level tests on them. Often mixing our DNA with that of animals, sometimes aliens. Others had implants rather than DNA grafts. They'd cut and melt bones into new shapes, they gave some people horns, spikes. I knew a guy, 293, He had tusks and spikes coming off his elbows." They all now look thoroughly shocked.

"He died. As did most in the beginning years. When the doctors were still learning what worked and what didn't. Now I, have Extensive muscle grafts all over my body. I'll show you guys another time when I'm not covered in paint. You can see the scars. I also, have a second heart."

"Woah." They all breathe in wonder. I grin, that's a new reaction.

"Seriously?" Wash asks from beneath me. I look down and nod. "Yeah, here let me down."

He does and I stride over to my desk where I have a knife laying.

York inches away as I pick it up. "Woah, what are you going to do that?" I roll my eyes. "Chill, and watch."

They're all looking at me now, as I move the dagger to my skin. They all flinch, as do I at the sharp pain. But then all their eyes go wide in shock as my glowing Cyan blood drips to the ground. A few dark drops of scarlet mixed with. For some reason my gaze is drawn to Washington who's eyes are trained intently on the wound. His eyes holding a look almost of, awe. Or perhaps Fear. I couldn't be sure, but I so badly wanted to know.

"That's, badass.", York says, breaking the silence. North nods. "So what, are you mixed with?" He asks. I set the knife down preparing to wrap my hand to stop the bleeding. But Wash walks forward, pulling a cloth out of his pocket and tying it around my hand. I smile up at him. But his eyes as they look into mine still hold that look. The one of fear, pain, and awe. What in the hell was that look?

"Well. I'm, I'm part Sangheili."

Wash inadvertently jerks as he ties my hand. Everyone shares the reaction.

"What?" North asks. I nod, "Yep. Elite heart. Elite muscle. Elite blood. Though, I am entirely human I Assure you."

Am I?

I ask myself quietly. I don't honestly know. I feel human, or I feel the way I think being human feels. But, everyone treats me like a freak. And, doctors tell me I'm not. So, am I?

"Woah."

"THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!" Wash suddenly shouts. I flinch back. York nods, a grin on his face as well. "Yeah dude, that's Sick! Your like a human Alien hybrid."

York and North eventually left. Leaving just Wash and I. I was helping pack away his paints currently.

The room looked spectacular.

It was an assortment of glowing plants, either from their own light or reflected from the galaxy ceiling above. Washington, did an extravagant job. I grin looking around the room. My mind getting lost in the art work.

I feel my ears burn and turn to look, Wash was staring at me. That look on his face again. "What?" I ask. He shakes his head before looking back at his stuff, "Oh nothing sorry. I uh, zoned out." I narrow my eyes at him disbelievingly. "Right."

As he finished packing his box up I sighed. He'd probably be leaving soon. And for some reason, that bothered me.

I don't like being alone. That's when the memories come back. The nightmares in my head. "Man this is going to be one interesting shower." Wash jokes. Standing up and glancing at his paint covered body. I laugh, glancing at myself. "Yeah it will." When I look back up I see Wash smirking mischievously. "Care to make it, TWICE as interesting?" I look at him blankly for a minute. As he stands there smirking and wagging his eyebrows. It takes me a moment before,

"Oh. OH!" He chuckles at me. As I laugh awkwardly. "Heheheh no." He shrugs picking up his box and moving to the door.

As he reaches it he looks back, smirking. "That was a legit offer though. If you change your mind." He smirks playfully. I groan rolling my eyes and giving him a shove. "Begone with you!" I joke.

He laughs before moving to leave. "Oh and hey." I quirk an eyebrow, peering at him through the half opened door. "Yeess?"

I flutter my eyes at him. He smiles shaking his head, a smile gracing his freckled face. "I was just gonna say. Don't let them get to you okay? Ignore them. Night!"

He trots away. Leaving me standing by the door alone. I watch after him. "Night." I whisper. Before gently shutting the door.

::Author note::

Sup?

Yes, I did draw all those little pictures, your so clever.

(If your on qoutev or Fan you have no clue what I'm talking about, sorry.)

But yeah that's just a little fun thing I drew while writing this. Thanks for reading, and hey. If you like York, or Felix check out my other stories.

Feet First. A York and Felix love story, not like them together. But the reader falls in love with the both of them at different times.

And then Woke up on the wrong side of the parralell universe. Which is a straight Felix love story.

Toodles

But wait! More artwork!


	8. Anxiety

Another week had passed. Things were settling down. Most agents no longer avoided me. Just, more or less didn't go out of their way to speak to me. Well. Minus a group consisting of Kansas and a few others who would taunt me and occasionally threaten.

York, North, and Wash though never failed to bring a smile to my face however. If I was having a bad day, on the brink of breaking down, or just wasn't in a good mood. They'd snap me into a good one.

I walk into the Cafe. I wasn't really hungry, but I can generally find Wash here. I grin seeing him, York, and North. "York, I show an alien life form on approach." I hear said. I narrow my eyes wondering who said it. They all turn to me, smiles and pleasant faces greeting me. "Hey guys."

Wash waves and pats the seat beside him. "D, that's California." York chides. I then take notice of a small glowing green figure. "Woah. What's that?" I ask. It walks through air and makes approach to me. "My apologies York. I am Delta. An Artificial intelligence unit, often referred to as AI." I cock my head at him. "You're kinda small." Wash grins. "That's what I said!" York shakes his head amusedly. North chuckles.

"Agent California. May I ask you a few questions? Pertaining to your file?" I shrug snagging a fry off of Washes tray. "Go for it."

"What name do you prefer to go by? Agent California? Experiment 626? Or your birth name, Alexis Caboose?" I grit my teeth at the mention of 626. "I prefer California. I've never been called by my birth name, so it really has no meaning to me." The AI nods. "Interesting."

Wash gives me a look. "Wait. No one has ever called you by your name before?" He asks almost in shock. I shake my head. "No. Never. Maybe when I was baby, before I was kidnapped." They all share a look. North puts his hand under his chin. "So, your name is Alexis?" I nod. Stealing another fry from Wash. "Agent California, would I be correct in assuming you showed tension at the mention of the name, X626 it is due to the horrors you were subjected to in operations Chernobyl?"

I grit my teeth once more. I hand coming to form a fist under the table. They all took note of this. I nod silently. Looking down. York asks quietly.

"Wait. What horrors? I thought they just trained y'all, like they did with master chief." I chuckle Darkly. All of them cast me worried looks. "Hey. Delta." I say. "Yes Agent California?" "Why don't you tell them for me." He nods. "Certainly agent California."

I slowly chewed on a stolen fry as Delta explained to the agents.

"Agent California was not just trained. Her mind and body were to be broken. She would be subject to hours of electrocution, waterboarding torture, and whippings. Until she was so numb from pain, then a series of Codewords repeated to her. Signifying the end of that session of torture. She was trained much like the elder version circuses used on lions and tigers. Then she would be forced to complete terrible, morally questionable tasks. If she failed, she was beaten."

Their gazes were on me. I ignored them taking another bite of Washes fries. Delta continued on.

"Also, they were trained to fear and obey authority. Records show, California was resistant to this at first. Resulting in many public, naked, whippings for infractions such as making eye contact with an official."

I look up. North has tears in his eyes. York looks thoroughly replused. And Wash has his jaw set. In, anger?

"As well as the torments from the officials, she had to contend as well with the other 625 experiments." I shake my head.

"Okay you can stop now." I speak. Glances are thrown between the agents. They can tell this is an even touchier subject.

"Are you positive agent California? I can inform them of your brother? Who took to beating you, and cutting you." My chest tightens and I feel dizzy. "Please stop now." I ask. Feeling anxiety creeping up on me.

"Or perhaps the time you were raped by three other experime-" "DELTA. Log off." York suddenly demanded. It was to late. The words were said. And the memories were rushing back to me. I panted, not getting enough air. Tears were brimming my eyes.

Wash reached towards me tentatively. I jerked away. "I uh. I can't. Breathe. I need-" I Got up from the table. Backing away.

My back bumped into something. I turn, South is there giving me an ugly face."Don't fucking touch me. Freak." She spits. Shoving me back.

I stumble. The walls were closing in. There wasn't any air. My hearts were thudding uncontrollably.

I see Wash moving up from the table to approach me. No, he can't see me this way.

I run from the room. Breaking out into a sprint down the long hall. I finally pause outside of the old locker room. No one ever came here. I then broke down, crumpling into a ball and sobbing. I can't stand, the memory of that day. When they dragged me from my cot. Into a bathroom. Ripped my clothes and beat me before.. I just can't handle it.

I heard someone chuckling. I glance up. Kansas in his red and Yellow armor is there crossing his arms. Behind him is three more agents.

Mother fuck.

"Lookie lookie what we've got here boys. A little sad freak. It's a wonder how you are in first place when you're such a whiny little cunt."

Suddenly a foot kicks out and strikes me in the ribs.

I groan and fall over. Staying down. Otherwise, I might slip into soldier mode, and Kill them.

"Huh?! You gonna say anything? Or just lay down and take a beating like a good little bitch-"

As he was speaking a fist flies out. Punching him across the face. Wash steps out from behind the wall leading to the hall way. "I suggest, you step away from her. Now."

Kansas stands up, massaging his jaw. "Oh you fucking boy toy. What do you, think you could do against us?"

North and York then step out as well.

"Well see. WE can do a lot. Especially when you think you can just hit our friend."

All the men in the hall were tense and on edge.

My eyes wide from where I sat on the floor.

I glance between all the men. Were they really prepared to fight? For me? Kansas's men inched back before skulking away. Grumbling insults. A fight with some of the top agents obviously not being something they wanted.

North crouches by my side. Wiping a tear off my cheek. "Hey, it's alright. Let me guess. Anxiety?" I nod. He smiles softly. "Is alright. I used to have anxiety when I was younger. I understand how it feels." "Hey now, Cal?" York speaks crouching as well. I glance up at the one eyed agent. " Don't worry about nothing. Okay? We've always got your back."

Wash is suddenly down at my level as well. He lays his hand on my shoulder. Giving me a soulfull look. He didn't need to speak. I knew he cared. His face held that look again. I wish, that I knew what that look was.

I didn't catch the knowing glances York and North through threw each other.

"Okay, so I put them where?" I ask in question to the white buds.

Wash smiles. We were sitting on my bed now. North had mentioned that sometimes music calmed him. And it was mentioned that I, had never heard music before.

"Here, move your hair." He says sweetly. I oblige. Brushing my black strands back. Gazing at his Storm blue eyes as he moved to plug the buds in to my ears. I make a face, it feels weird to have them in my ears. He chuckles, before taking his phone that the other end was plugged into and clicking a sideways triangle.

At first there was silence. Then, slowly sound arose. Thrums of rhythmic noise flowed through the buds. My eyes widen and jaw drops. Wash smiles widely. As my whole world was rocked by this, Music. Then someones' voice arouse to to mingle with the noise.

I brought my hand to my mouth in shock. A voice could sound like that?!

I shut my eyes and got lost in the sound. Unintentionally leaning against Washes chest. I feel him stiffen lightly, worried I'd upset him I prepare to move when he relaxes and gingerly places an arm around my shoulders. I smile lightly eyes still closed.

So this was music?

I think I definitely am a fan.

::Author Note ::

Bleeehhhhggg

Stuff

More stuff

Telling you creative process

Advertising other stories

Begging

Toodles


	9. Swan

_/°Washington°\\_

I stared at the paper in my hands. It was a list off, of people required for the next mission. I, Maine, North, and York. Coupled with Carolina,California, And South, were to pose as guests to some rich guys party.

North would run recon outside, with a sniper aimed at the windows. As we would all have to find ways to break away from the inital party and search for a computer that would be somewhere in the twenty story building above the party. From there we had to download encrypted data, and get back to the party, and leave undetected.

Stealth was a must in this mission. And it seems, agents sent in would be posing as couples and had to wear dresses and suits.

I was paired with, Carolina. York had South. And Maine was with Cali. Dammit.

I turned from where I had been walking and make my way to the directors office. Maybe I can ask nicely for him to switch my partner to California. Honestly, I just love spending any amount of time with her. I don't know why, she's just so intriguing to be around.

So curious about everything. Funny in a subtle way. I feel almost, as if she were like me.

I rap gently on the door. After a moments pause I hear the director call from within. "Enter."

I do. He's seated behind a massive metal desk that has a small lamp. The counselor was in a corner reading a book on psych's. Nodding to him and taking off my helmet. "Yes agent Washington?" I look down slightly, awkward for asking this. "Um it's about the new mission." The director groans. "Agent Washington, I've already had both York, and Carolina come in here today on the topic of that. No I will not change your partner based on a personal preference! If you want to dance with agent South so bad, ask her on one of your off hours. Now leave." I look down. Why does he think I want to dance with South? No, she's a bitch.

"My apologies sir." I state, turning. Waaait, I really ought to try harder.

"Wait sir." I say turning. He looks up at me, eyes narrowed. Obviously agitated. "Yes, agent Washington." "I uh. I don't think, I can work with Carolina."

Both men looked up at me, arms crossed. "And as much as I'd like to work with, um South. I can't work with her either." The director crosses his arms. "And why is that Agent?" I scratch the back of my head. Trying to think of a lie. "Because, I uh. I managed to piss them both off at me. To the point they are, seriously angry at me. And, I think it might be that time of the month too. I'm not too sure."

The director pinches the bridge of his nose, the counselor seems to be trying to hide a smile behind his book.

"Are you telling me, you managed to piss off two, of the best female agents we have, now, one of which being your little school girlcrush?" I nod. He groans, turning to his paperwork and shuffling through. "I'll see what I can do about having your partners switched. "Good day agent Washington."

I nod to him. "Thank you Director.".

As soon as I'm out of ear shot I jump up, fist pumping and shouting ,"YES!" I spot a few other agents looking at me oddly, I wave and try to play it cool.

Why did the director think South was my schoolgirl crush? That's so weird. I dont when like South as a friend. She's certainly not my crush.

I paused from where I'd been walking. Realization slapping me across the face.

Now I know why I like to be around, California so much.

_/°California°\\_

I was standing in the dressers of the MOI. They specialized in making armor, under suits, and apparently regular suits and dresses.

I was required to work with, Maine. And wear a dress. Yikes.

The seamstress measured down my legs again. Frowning at my scars. "California, I do believe this heavy scarring across your body will limit our abilities on dressing you for the occasion." I sigh. "What does that mean?" She stands from where she'd been measuring me. "It means I have honestly no idea how to make a dress for you, that won't be floor length and long sleeved." I look down.

I fucking hate my scars. I really do. They were memories of that place. And now they were just screwing the rest of my life up.

"What's the problem here?" Asks a familiar voice. I turn as does the seamstress. Carolina and South are standing there. Carolina looks genuinely concerned. South is sneering with her arms crossed.

"I'm having a difficult time creating a dress for California, that will cover all her injuries. You all need to look like classy rich women, she looks like franknestiens bride."

My eyes widen and I give the woman a hurt look. North had been showing me around some classic stuff, and I'd recently been acquainted with what both Frankensteins monster, and his bride looked like.

Carolina seemed to notice my reaction. She then glanced across my body. For the moment,I was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear for the measuring process. Putting them all on display. "It's alright Ma'am. Make her dress the same style you'd make any of ours. I think I have a way to cover them."

I give her a confused look. Where had the sudden niceties come from? This bitch hated me.

South shared my look, looking at Carolina like she was a traitor.

Carolina ignored her and reached forward to take my hand. "Come on, let's get them covered up."

She dragged me into the locker room and sat me on a bench. Before turning and digging through her locker. I heard footsteps, and turned to see Texas standing there. "What's going on in here? I thought you hated California." I glance at Lina. My eyes asking the same thing.

She shuts her locker gently. Shaking her head. "I don't hate her. Never did. Just, more insanely jealous of her. But." She turns to face me. Clutching a thing of makeup in her grasp. "York told me last night. About the things it took, to get you the way you are. I shouldn't be jealous of that. And I shouldn't make your life any harder than its already been for you. And then, seeing your scars in there. I'm hoping this, can be like an apology."

She kneels down to my level where I was sitting on the bench. Texas looks over. "Wow Carolina. That was. That's really big of you." She states. I nod. "Um, thanks. Really, and it's alright. You haven't been as bad as some." Carolina nods. Her red hair bouncing lightly as she holds the makeup swatches to my skin. They all stood in stark contrast to my cream skin. "Yeah, hey Lina?" Tex states, walking over to her locker and opening it up.

She pulls out a box and tosses it. Carolina catches it with ease. "Try using these. Much lighter than your skin." I cock an eyebrow at Tex. She shrugs,"What can I say, I'm almost never out of my armor. I'm not exactly a tanned beach babe." Before we walking out.

I look at Carolina who has a small grin on her face. As she holds the much paler concealer to my skin. It was a perfect match.

I stood in a row with South, And Carolina. I was on the end, Carolina was in the middle. Separating me from the angry South.

Maine and York had Arrived, and were just walking in. Maine was in a very,very tight fit suit. His tie wasn't tied all the way, giving him the casual hot as fuck business look. He made his way over and took my hand. I allowed him to walk me forwards, in my extremely difficult to walk in heels. As I was so short, someone had the 'Brilliant' idea to give me stilettos.

"You look pretty." He growls. I nod. "Thank you Maine. You do too."

He huffs and rolls his dark chocolate eyes. York, wearing a suit almost matching to Maine, save for the red tie, approached Carolina. Kissing her gently and whispering something before moving to stand by His partner South. The bitch shot Carolina a rude look. As she had her super hot boyfriend, in a suit, and she had to watch.

We all waited patiently for our last member. Wash.

I was a little disappointed that I didn't get paired with him. He was always so great to be around. And when it was discovered I can't dance later tonight, he'd probably be more understanding then Maine. Well, that's if Maine knew how either. I have no clue if he does.

After a few more minutes the doors open. And I feel the need to put a hand under my chin to stop my jaw from dropping.

Let me put this is perspective for you.

•Hot mans body.√

•Hot face√

•Adorable freckles and dimples√

•Blonde hair gelled and spiked lightly√

•Agent fucking Washington√√√

He strides in, a grin on his face. His well fit suit doing absolute wonders for him. He had a cute little bowtie to boot.

But he doesn't move to stand by his partner Carolina. He comes up to me. "What are you doing?" Maine growls. York catcalls Wash. "Looking Fine Wash!"

Wash throws Maine a charming smile. "Just standing by my partner."

We all make a face. "What?"

The director enters. Tailed by the Counsellor, And North who was armored up with a sniper on his back. "Agents. There has been a slight change to the mission Details."

We all give him confused looks. "Thanks To agent, Washington. Who seems to have made it his goal to anger every female onboard this ship, we've had to change who you'll be partnered with. Agent Maine, You shall now be paired with South. York, as a result you now need to be with Carolina. And agent Washington, seeing as California is the only one who does not want to kill you at this moment, you will be paired with her. Good luck agents."

The director then turned on heel and strode away. Counsellor followed, North made his approach to us. "Wash what did you do?" I ask with a giggle in my voice. He shrugs,"Nothing actually. I just told the Director that Lina, and South were pissed at me and I couldn't work with them."

Everyone else was now approaching as well. Listening to what Wash was saying. York, who now had his arm linked around Carolina's waist nodded. "Well whatever the fuck you did. Thanks for doing it." Carolina Nods her approval as well.

South didn't really say anything. As she was currently drooling over Maine in a suit.

They make their ways away except for North. "So why did you get the partners switched?" I ask. He shrugs, before putting an arm around my shoulder. "So I can work with you, Obviously." I smile. I don't know why he'd want to work with me since I'm, well, me. But glad in any case. North makes an, "Awww. I hope you guys know that I'm screenshotting this on my helmet. You two are so effing cute together."

I blush and look at Wash. He grins and rolls his eyes. Putting his arm around my waist and walking me to the pelican. "Whatever you say North."

I take a seat carefully. Minding my dress.

It was knee length, no back, with sleeves that caressed around my mid arm. The torso was form fitting before it fell in layers down, every movement made it flare out. It was the lightest mint, with silver strewn through it, and lightgreen little jewlels.

Carolina was wearing a dress the color of her armor, a simple skirted dress, with a pleated top that crossed her chest at an angle. It had only one sleeve.

Then south was wearing a hot pink, slutty looking club dress that was threadbare across the legs, mid stomach and just above her chest.

My hair was done up in a small bun. It barely was long enough to reach. With a small silver and green flowery pin holding it in place. Carolina had done my makeup. Giving me light pink lips, and winging my eyeliner. I also had a light sparkly blue across my eyelids. Every light.

As I pulled my harness down in my seat Wash sat next to me. I noticed him staring. "Yes? Can I help you?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Sorry it's just, You look beautiful."

I laugh so hard I snort. "Are you kidding? I look ridiculous." I say shaking my head. He shakes his head reaching towards my hand. "No Cal-I mean Alexis. You don't."

I look into his storm blue eyes. They held a certain ring of sincerity. I blush and look away. "Um, Thanks then."

I don't see it, but he smiles still gazing at my face. While everyone onboard the pelican watched the interaction with growing interest.

"Alright here." North states, cracking open a small container with little tan circles in it. We hold our hands out and place the small circles in our ears. Comms, so that we can communicate When we split up to search for the computer.

We also are handed clear ones, that are almost invisible that we hook to our outfits. The microphones. "These things have a four hour battery life. Let's have our objective in hand, in less than two". We all nod before exiting the pelican and walking in a group through the city.

We had to land a ways away to avoid suspicion. Rounding a corner a large, tall multicolored building stretches tall to the sky. "This is it. Let's try our best to keep a low profile." Carolina states. South scoffs. "Tell it to freakazoid and her Boyfriend. Hopefully she doesn't turn blue an go apeshit in there."

I sigh and look down. Everyone else however turns to glare at her. After a moment the group moves on. Pulling a facade of being rich hoity toity assholes. I had my arm linked with Wash. Fake chatter was coming from all of us.I let out a giggle as Wash tells me a joke. "-Wrecked him? Damn near Killed him!" North groans over the comms. "Seeing as I have to be your birds eye, and listen to all this could you guys at least tell interesting jokes? I'm speaking to you Wash."

We all laugh at the blonde agents expense. He turns a light shade of red, we then make our way to the door. There were people already lined up, holding their invitations out before being allowed to pass.

We move forward, though another couple cuts our little group in half. And before long Wash and I were alone, stranded in a group of strangers.

"Invitations." The guard says boredly. I smile and look at Wash who pulls the pair of ours from his jackets inner pocket. "Hmm." The security guard narrows his eyes. I tense, worried he'd realized that they were fake. When he looks up at us, he cocks his head. "Newly wedded Prince of, new Versaayia huh?" I cast Wash a glance, he's struggling to maintain a straight face as he nods. "Yes that's me? Is there a problem? I don't think my father would be too pleased if I had to make a call to him." Wash moves his arm from where it had been linked with mine to cross them smugly.

The man rolls his eyes. "No, whatever. Go in. Next!" He grins and retakes my arm bringing me into the large building. The room was red, White, and gold. With many, over the top, crystal chandeliers dangling. Lights scanned forth around the floor occasionally focusing on a couple dancing before moving on.

The air was thick with fake perfumes and colognes. Making my heightened senses cringe.

I immediately took notice of a table with three large white bowls. The biggest bowl, in the center, had a large ice swan resting in it. Surrounded by ice cubes, presumably to dip your cup into and get ice. Around the room waiters walked carrying dishes with small portions of food.

"You ever had champagne?" Wash asks. I look up at him. His handsome face fit well into this atmosphere. He did look like a prince. I blush shaking the thoughts away. "Um no. I've never had any alcohol actually. He smirks and takes my hand. Interlocking our fingers and dragging me to the table.

In my ear piece I could hear gentle chatter from the other four partners. We arrived at the table. Wash picked up two elegantly shaped glasses with tan bubbling fluid in them. The tips of the glass ringed in gold. He scraped up a few pieces of ice from the swan bowl and dropped them in before holding my glass to me. It was set in the center of his hand, small stem between his middle and ring finger.

I take it from him. Smiling. "Jesus David." He cocks his head taking a sip. "Hmm?" I shake my head lightly. "You look so, so attuned to this atmosphere." He shrugs. "Well see the whole, prince thing wasn't actually a lie." I choke on my drink. "Wh-what?" He chuckles bringing a hand to my back lightly. "Well, I'm certainly not the prince of Versaayia, or whatever the hell it is. But I'm from a moon colony that had a constitutional monarchy system. My three sisters, are all older than me, so their set to inherit the throne. Really all I am is a glorified baby brother." He takes another sip of champagne. Looking out into the crowd, as if reliving memories. I look up at him with awe. "Woah." He chuckles. Dosing the rest of his drink. Before glancing at me.

"You haven't drank any yet." He points out. I look down at my glass. I'd forgotten I'd had it. "Oh yeah, right." I tentatively take a sip. It burns, and has a taste similar to the smell of rubbing alcohol. I gag and spit it back into my glass. He laughs loudly. Patting my bare back. "It's okay. I hated it first time I drank it too." He takes my cup and pours it out in a nearby potted plant. Causing me to give him a face.

He merely chuckles. Suddenly a man approaches us. He's Hispanic, with a Mohawk, and gold piercing in his ears. The top of his neck showed the tips of a tattoo.

"Hello evening goers. May I have this next dance?" He asks. Washington nods. "I don't mind you dancing with her." My eyes widen as I look to him.

How could he just let him dance with me!? Also, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!

But the man chuckles. "Oh no dear Sir, I meant a dance with you." My eyes widen and I glance at Wash who immediately looks flustered. "Oh um. Why,-" I speak up. Feeling the need to get a little payback in. "Of course, my husband would love to dance with you." I say with a kind smile. The man nods to me. "Thank you beautiful lady." Before taking Washes hand and dragging him away. He mouths the words, 'Help me!" I smirk and give him a sarcastic finger wave.

I then turn back to the table. Out of The two other bowls, they each contained red fluid. Punch I'm taking it. And set out around the table on plates of assorted heights were more ordervs. I gingerly pick up a small sand which. And take a bite of it. Nodding.

Not bad.

I then glance up at the ice swan. It was gorgeous. The craftsmanship was excellent. I reach up and stroke my hand down it's side gently. Feeling the smooth cold ice.

I bring my hand to it's face, carefully tapping its beak. But with a crack the face of the sculpture fell off. I let out a surprised sound as I caught it before it could fall.

I heard North laughing over comms. Glancing at the window behind the table I can see him waving watching with his sniper from another roof. I growl loud enough to be heard through my microphone and flip him off just as a stranger walks behind me.

"Excuse me." I jump turning around, hiding the swan face behind me. "Um, yes hi. Hello." I smile awkwardly. The man chuckles, a low cunning sound. His hair was cut short on both sides of his head, save for the longer Mohawk thing he had going. He was a good four inches taller than me, in a tight fitting suit with an orange tie. I notice places in his face where piercing had been once but had been taken out, probably for this affair. He smirks, his eyebrows swooping majestically over green eyes rimmed with gold.

"You need a little help there sweetheart?" He purrs. Reaching an arm behind me. I feel his hand grab over mine to where I'd been holding the swan head. He takes it and tosses it haphazardly into a punch bowl.

"I um, I didn't. That was an accident." I try he shakes his head chuckling. "Don't worry you're pretty little head about it sweetums. Names Isaac. Care for a dance?" He holds his hand out to me. I glance at it, before up to his eyes once more. I hear North over comms.

:North: Do it! He's hot. I can see him through the window.

I stifle the urge to snap back with reply. I shake my head. "Sorry, i um. I can't dance."

He cocks an eyebrow, before sassily popping good hip out. "Really? Or is this an excuse to get out of dancing with me." He takes my arm. Tugging me gently. I pull away. "I'm sorry, I really can't dance." He let's go of my arm. "Ah. I understand." Through my peripheral I see a streak of white on my arm. Curious I cast it a glance.

Fuck.

He wiped the makeup off.

I try to hide my reaction. But he seems to notice it. "Is something wr-". "Isaac." We both turn to see a very large tan man approach. With chocolate hair pulled back into a bun, sporting a black suit with green tie. His blue eyes make contact with mine for a split second. I notice his face had an awry texture. As if, he too wore makeup. His eye went down, spying my arm. I yank it behind me quickly. Giving a fake smile.

He narrows his eyes at me suspicious before turning to Isaac. "Come on, I hear there's some. Action. Down by the dance floor." He states. Isaac nods glancing back to me and throwing me a wink. "See ya around swan girl." He then turns to walk with the other man. But I can't help but to notice, they don't head to the dance floor.

"Whew! That guy, can really dance!" Wash stumbles back to where I was standing. Waving at the man from before. The guy blows him a kiss. Wash chuckles awkwardly. "Eheheh. Wow. So, how you been?" I glance around. "There were two men who came up to me." I hold my arm out. The smeared makeup and scarred skin showed brightly. "One of them accidentally wiped it off trying to get me to dance. The other, he was suspicious. I don't think they were party goers Wash."

He shushes me. "Sorry, David. We need to hurry up. If they were like undercover security or something they might be raising alarms." He nods, "Alright. You hear that guys?" He asks. I know he's asking his microphone.

:North: Yep loud and clear. Hey South. Maine, see what you can do about maybe creating a distraction so Wash, Cal, Lina, and York can all slip away.

"On it North." South replies. Then, very loudly across the dance floor someone trips and falls into the other punch table, creating a massive crash. South's voice is then clearly heard. "My GOD! YOU GOT PUNCH ON MY DRESS!"

"Now's are chance. Let's move." I speak to Wash. He nods taking my hand as we, and York and Carolina, all make our way out a security door and up a flight of stairs.

"Jesus it's hard to move in heels." I whine. Wash chuckles,"Would you rather I Carried you?" I shake my head. "Nah, just hold my shoes." I bend down and slip off the obnoxious blue and silver stilettos. Handing them over. He rolls his eyes and takes them. Our pace then drastically increases. We reach the top of the stairs coming to a fork . York points to the left side. "We'll take this way, you two go that way. Radio in when you have the files." We nod and break from the group.

"Man, how long do you think it'll take?" Wash asks, I shrug. "I don't know prince David." He pauses and looks at me. "If you could do me a favor and not tell anyone about that, that'd be great."

: North: Wash, you told her over an open comm link. Connected to ALL of our earpeices.

: York: Yeah prince. No way in hell are we forgetting about that.

North and York speak. I giggle lightly at Washes flustered face. We move around a corner, pausing when we see a bloody body lying on the floor. "Fuck." I growl, turning it over with my hand. Bullet to the heart.

I bring my hand to my earpiece. Pushing it farther in to hear better. "Carolina, York. Did you two shoot a guard?" I demand.

:York:What? No. Wait, there's dead guards?!

:Wash:Yeah Cali and I just found a guy, shot through the chest. If it wasn't you, who else is here?

Wash speaks from beside me.

I hear a thump, and suddenly something hard is pressed against the back of my head.

"Hey swan girl."

"Mother Fuck."


	10. Intoxicated

I don't turn my head. But I know there's a gun to my head.

Wash who has stiffened beside me most likely also has one. "Alright, we'll do what ever you want just don't shoot us. Please." I speak cooly. "Fortunate. You're smarter than you look." Speaks the voice of the other man from before. "California. Are these the guys you told me about?" I nod slowly though it doesn't do much good. As he can't see me. "Yeah, it is."

"They seem nice." I giggle lightly at his tone.

:North:What's going on? Wait, are there guns on you? North asks over the Comm.

I need a way to answer his question without alerting the two men that I hand an earpiece.

"Both of you, down on the ground." Isaac orders. I slowly lower myself to my knees. Hoping he had spoken loud enough for it to register over my comm.

:York: Fuck. We can't risk helping you. We've got to complete the objective. We'll come back for y'all when we-" as I was on my knees a finger suddenly poked into my ear dragging out my piece and throwing it to the ground.

I glance over to Wash. A scared look stole upon my face. His was being taken out as well by the other man. He reaches out and takes my hand lightly. Giving it a small squeeze.

"Aw. Cute. Swan girls got herself a prince. Yeah we heard that. What the fuck are you two doing here?" Isaac growls. Thrusting the gun into my head a little harsher. I wince. "We're just collecting data. Then, we're leaving. What are you two doing?" Wash asks. The other man hits Wash in the Head with butt of his gun. "We ask the questions." I growl, my alien vocals announcing their displeasure at the action. "The fuck was that?" Isaac asks quietly.

"Don't hit him again, or I will tear your throat out." I growl. Releasing Washes hand.

Isaac Chuckles. "Ohhoho that's cute. No really it is. Seriously now, you're in no position to be making threats."

I smirk casting Wash a glance. He shakes his head lightly at me uncertain of what I was planning.

Then I leapt up. Pushing forth with enough force to fling myself to the ceiling. Before kicking off it in turn and landing with backbreaking force on Isaac. He cries out, I then lash a leg at the tan man. I notice the absence of makeup. In its place, an X shaped scar across his face. A face that now finds my bare foot crashing into it.

Wash now to his feet wields my shoes as weapons. He clunks Isaac on the head. Knocking, the man who had been getting back to his feet, out.

I leap onto to the X faced mans chest and deliver a punch to his temple. Knocking him out as well. I nod getting back up, and off him. "Do we leave them here? Or what?" I ask. Wash shrugs picking up the X faced mans gun. "No idea. These are some serious guns though." I look at the pistol in his hands. Nodding, "Yeah. Probably seriously expensive."

I turn to the two knocked out men. Picking up Isaac I groan under his weight. "Let's find a closet and stash them there. Let's leave them their guns though." He gives me a look. Picking up X man. "Really? You want to give them back their guns? After they held us captive?" I shrug. "Well I mean, by the time their awake we should be gone. Besides, I think we were more of an obstacle." He shrugs and finds a broom closet. Dropping the man in. He flops unceremoniously. I drop in Isaac. Tossing his gun after him.

I hear him mutter in his 'sleep' "pretty swan girl. Mean swan girl whheeew." I roll my eyes and kick the door shut. Glancing at Washes devastatingly handsome freckles face. His once perfectly styled hair now awry from the fight. He holds up my heels. "These, are kick ass. Seriously. It's a club on one end a shiv on the other." I giggle and move a hand to fix his hair carelessly. Before moving to where our Comms were tore out.

"Well these are bust." Wash groans tossing his back down. I bring mine up to my ear lightly, hearing nothing except static. "Well sheit." I growl repeating his actions.

I glance at my dress, we still had our microphones though. Wash comes to the same realization. "Hey, Guys we're good. California and I took care of them."

"Mostly me." I add with a grin. Wash rolls his eyes and pushes my shoulder lightly. "We're making our way to the Objective."

We start moving again. "You got really protective of me back there."Wash brings up casually. I shrug. "What can I say. No one hits my friends." He smiles, but his eyes hold a certain look. Disappointment maybe?

Somewhere on a roof top North is chuckling. "Damn, Friend zoned."

I sit on the desk swinging my legs boredly. As Wash tapped his fingers rhythmically while we waited for the download to complete.

I remembered suddenly some of the songs Wash and I had listened to. And took to humming the tune to one. He looks up at me. Eyes holding that mystery expression again. "What?" I quiz. He blushes and looks down. "I uh. Nothing." I quirk an eyebrow and scootch closer. "Awe come on, don't give me that. What?" He shakes his head, chuckling awkwardly and scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just you, you hum very nicely. Actually almost, inhumanly. How do you do that?" I shrug. "Well, you do know I have to sets of Vocal chords I can work independently." I state crossing my legs. His jaw drops. "Seriously?" I nod. Opening my mouth and speaking two sentences at the same time.

"See pretty cool huh?" "Waaaahhh I'm talking like an alien."

His eyes widen. "Holy shit. That's, that's FUCKING AWESOME." I laugh shaking my head. A beeping steals both our attentions. We turn to the computer signalling it was had finished transferring everything to a drive. "Sweet. Let's go." I acknowledge grabbing the drive and tucking it away in my bra. In case we were searched, no one would think to check my bra.

I hop off the table and move to join Wash leaving the room. We walk through the halls. I notice as we pass the closet with the men shoved in it it's ajar and empty.

I quicken the pace, Wash does too. When we hear voices upahead in the hall.

Dammit.

We turn back the way we'd came. Going down a new set of hallways. Though it became obvious soon that we were both lost. We came to a dead end. Leading to a room with glass doors. Voices filled the other end of the hall. At least three voices.

"Fuck security." I growl. Grabbing Wash by his lapels and dragging him into the glass room.

I notice a large portion of a wall was glass over looking the city. I turn back to Wash. As we listen to the voices approaching.

"Fuck! What do we do!" Wash exclaims quietly. I bring my hands to my hair thinking. What possible excuse could we use for us, a man and woman , at a party, to be nowhere near the party. And, be , alone. In a dark room.

"I've got it." I say. An idea striking me. Wash turns. "What? If you say jumping out the window I vote no." I roll my eyes. "No stupid. This."

I then grab his jacket lapel and drag him towards me where I had been leaned against the desk. I then bring my lips to his in a crushing kiss. He freezes, panicked.

I roll my eyes through their shut lids. And slip his jacket from his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. As I move my lips even more passionately against his own.

He softens to me. Bringing a hand up to the back of my head gently. I shrug my dress sleeve off so that it hangs dangerously low across my breast. I then take his free hand and place it on my breast. Invoking a startled gasp from him. Giving me a moment to slip my tongue into his mouth and tilt my head farther.

He was really getting into it now. Pulling himself closer to me, and unclipping my hair. The door then pulled open.

"Hey! You two!"

"Woah, chill Andersmith. Check this out."

"Whew! That's some hot action."

Wash pulls away, a shocked look on his face. Probably fake for the guards. "Oh my. I'm so sorry!" He exclaims.

A guard leans against the wall. "Don't apologize to me Mate. You two keep at it and just let me watch." I blush and pull the shoulder to my dress up in mock flusteredness.

"Murray! No, do you want to get fired like Bill?"

"Oh. Naww I see what you mean."

"Really guys, I'm so sorry about this. I gave her a couple glasses of champagne and the next thing I know she's dragging me up here."

I let out a fake giggle clinging to Washes arm as he picks up his suit jacket. A guy waves it off. "Aw don't worry about it comrade. With a Betsy like that, I'd be doing the same thing.".

I blush. Wash then turns, all for the act of course and whispers in my ear. Come along love. We'll finish this elsewhere."

Before taking me by the hand and walking me out.

We were in the parking lot laughing about the whole situation.

Wash chuckled scratching his head. "I've gotta be honest California. I, I did think for most of that, that you were doing one of those 'only few seconds left to live' things." I snort. "Nah. But you caught on pretty quick though. So it all worked out." I turn to see York an Carolina approach. Not seeing the sad look on Washes face as he mumbled, "Yeah. Caught on. Right."

"That was brilliant!" York cheered patting my shoulder. I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You acting drunk and making out with Wash." Carolina answers. I cross my arms. Before I could, Wash asks. "Wait how'd you guys know about that?"

"I was on the building opposite that window. I saw it all." Speaks a voice from behind.

I turn smiling to see North with his sniper. But pause, glancing behind him.

I see The two men. Isaac an X face. Packing what looks to be a live man into their trunk. Another man, onevi hadn't seen before. Wearing purple lined with white had a sniper strapped to his back much like North.

Isaac pauses, stiffening as if he can sense my gaze. Sure enough he turns to face me. Giving me a two fingered salute. "See you again one day, Swan girl." He calls across the pavement. Before getting into the car along with the others and driving away.

Wash puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes lightly. I look up into his storm eyes and smile.

Damn was tonight a good night.

.:: Author Note ::

Sorry but this needs to be said. Ehem, *clears throat*

BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!

Hope y'all enjoyed. Please comment, like, vote, whatev.

Thanks for reading.

Toodles


	11. Headache

~~^Two Weeks Later^~~

I lay on my bed. Eyes shut, desperately trying to get some sleep. I hadn't had any for three days. Reason,

Agent California I feel the need to inform you I've finished running diagnostics on your armor. Did you know, that you would be able to withstand the pressure of a dump truck crushing you for eight minutes before being killed? That's useful. If we ever need to hide in one.

I groan.

I've got an AI now. They implanted him four days ago. His Names Argo, he's supposed to be Imagination. And he won't SHUT. THE FUCK UP.

I glare up at the small glowing teal entity. He looked to be wearing Eva armor like Maine, except the only visible parts of him were teal lines crisscrossing his body like a 3d map. Marking divots and protrusions. Being imagination he could morph himself using the lines, to show detailed holoimages of things like pelicans, jeeps, planets, a lamp. I'd be much more enthusiastic about having him, if he'd stop talking and let me sleep.

My head was pounding. From sleep deprivation , and the recent AI implantation.

Agent California, fun fact, did you know you're more likely to die of DNA collapse then from a bullet wound.

"No, I didn't. Please be quiet. I really, need to just sleep right now."

My apologies. I'll be silent.

I smile. Finally. Just as my eyes drift shut, and I feel myself slipping away,

Agent California, May I ask you some questions about the 'soldier mode' process?

I sit slowly at the breakfast table. A simple bowl of cereal. As I'm moving to put the spoon in my mouth my eyes fall shut. Leaving me in an odd sort of limbo between awake an asleep. My spoon hanging limply from my hand.

Agent California. It seems you are falling asleep while eating.

I jolt. Dropping my spoon glaring at the AI. "Very observant. Please just. Be quiet. Your voice is now one of the most aggravating things in the world to me." The AI flashes before cocking his lined head.

My apologies? I do not understand what I have done wrong.

I groan and put my aching head between my hands. Just as York and North walk up. "Hey Cal- woah. You look like shit." I sigh. "I know. It's this things fault." I throw a thumb angrily at Argo. North rubs my back gently. "Aw gee. What's going on? You look like you haven't got any sleep in days." I nod. "Because I haven't. Not in three days."

Four days actually. If you count last night.

I glare at the AI. "What, are you proud or something?"

Negative. I'm simply making sure you have the correct statistics.

I whine lightly. "Just make him, shut up! He never stops talking. He won't let me sleep." York looks up. "Hey." Argo looks at him. "Yes Agent New York?"

York frowned at him, before saying something about the human body and it's needs. I couldn't focus. My eyes staring emptily, the ache in the back of my head pulling me into darkness. And with North's warm arm around me, I was slipping faster than I could help.

"Hey Guys!"

I open my eyes with a startled gasp. Wash had just arrived, setting his tray down with a loud clack. York and North reprimand him. "What the Fuck Wash!" "She was actually sleeping." I look up, I was now full out laying against North. "How-how long?" I yawn. He shakes his head, "Only about twenty minutes. We've been trying to keep Argo distracted. It's not his fault. He's still adjusting, so his wiring basically has him jittery and excited."

I frown and sigh, moving off North. I hadn't realized I'd even fell asleep. Wash makes a face. "So wait. What exactly is going on?"

"California hasn't slept in four days because of her AI." Washes eyes widen. "Shit. Can't you like, shut him off?"

York shakes his head, explaining how the first week is a difficult process, that's different for every AI and agent.

I move to grasp at my spoon. Missing twice and my hand falling into the food. I still didn't know what the white stuff in cereal was.

I finally grab my spoon and take a bite. I feel a little run down my chin. But North brings a hand up to wipe it for me. I'd be embarrassed, but I'm too tired.

Agent California. May I request that after we finish breakfast. We attend the training room. I show in your records you haven't attended since last week.

...zzz...zzzz...zzz

Agent California?

"Argo leave her alone."

"WOAH, guys she fell asleep."

I feel myself gently being moved. Everything was to dizzy to focus.

My head rests on something warm and soft. As I let go of the rest.

"Agent California."

I jerk up. Eyes wild as I try to glimpse where I am. I look up and see the director. My head had a moment before been laid on North's lap. I'd fallen asleep again, York and Wash distracting Argo.

"Yes,yess sir?" I try to sit up straight but wobble. "It is 11 o'clock. You can sleep on your own time agent. You haven't attended your weekly meeting with the Counsellor. Also, you're needed for a solo mission."

I frown trying to stand but stumbling over. "Sir, with all do respect. She hasn't slept in-" "Agent Washington. Did I ask you? No. Remain silent." I frown. "Don't, taco to him dat way. He bein helpy."

My vocabulary had fallen victim to sleepiness. But I was still not going to let someone be mean to my Washy. I had no honest idea who I was talking to. Some guy I think. An ugly guy.

"Agent California. You do NOT, talk back to a superior. I thought Operations Chernobyl would have ground that into your head. With all the beatings you received." I tilt my head. "Why's my name California? That's like, that's a state?"

The man in front of me frowned. "Order 66, snap the hell out of whatever daze you're in. And get to the loading bay, You're needed for a mission."

_/° Washington°\\_

We all watched in shock as the director disregarded her health entirely before, walking away without a care.

She turns back to the table. Eyes now shining the color of her blood. We all flinch back. "Woah." I mutter. This was the closest I'd ever been to her when she was in that mode. Her face was empty of any emotion. Her eyes staring out, seeing. But not, really taking anything in. She was a robot.

"Argo. Log off." She orders in a dead voice. Devoid of anything, resembling her.

"Hey, California don't go. Just stay in your room. Catch some sleep." York says standing and putting a hand on her shoulder. Her face turns to him, before her hand reaches up to his. Grabbing it and twisting it backwards.

"Anhhh! Fuck!" He cries out. Her face doesn't register anything. "Do not touch me again agent New York." She orders.

I stand to check on him. His wrist now instantly bruised. In the shape of her hand. He hisses lightly when I touch it gently. California walks away. Uncaring. We all stare after her helplessly. "So, that's what it does to her huh?" North asks quietly.

I glance at York's hand again and set my jaw. "She's going to get herself killed." I growl. They both look at me. "Wash, there's absolutely nothing we can do." I shake my head. "Well, I can try right?" I argue before turning and running off after her.

I see her walking gracefully down the hall. Her posture perfect, but I can from her shoulders, how tense and ready to fight she is.

As i follow her suddenly Argo pops in front of me.

Agent Washington stop.

I shake my head, " I can't. I've got to at least try to snap her out of it. She'll run herself into the ground."

No you don't understand. Stop. Really. You can't. There's absolutely nothing, anyone can do, except for the director. She's still there. In her mind, she's watching. I can hear her. She's screaming at herself to stop. No one can help her. She'll hurt you like she hurt York. Or worse. Just, let her be.

I tilt my head at the AI. "Well see, that's what makes me human. I don't just, Let people be."

I walk through the AI, and run in front of her. "Calif- Alexis Stop!" To my surprise she pauses.

"Agent Washington, do you require anything? If not stand aside." I put my hands up in surrender. "I need, for you to go back to your room and sleep. It's an order from, um. The director. He says you need to sleep." I can't help but be entrapped in her icy, blue glowing eyes. They're absolutely mesmerizing. She narrows them.

"I can hear your heart rate. Liar." Then the last thing I see is her fist coming in at my face.

_/°California°\\_ (three days later)

"Order 66 is no longer in commission. You may return to your quarters agent."

I fall to the ground unconscious.

(Three more days)

When I slowly open my eyes, see I'm in the medical center. The headache was gone. How'd I get in here? Oh. OH! Washington!

I move to jump up from my bed. My heart rates firing up with an obnoxious beeping. Doctors enter the room. "Woah woah, you need to calm down." I shake my head. "Nononono. I've gotta find Wash. And York! I think, I think I hurt them. Let me go!" A doctor held me down and I yanked my hand out of their grasp just as a voice cleared their throat.

I look up as does the doctors. It's the director, and Counsellor. "Please leave the room." He orders to the medical personnel. They nod filing out. As the director turns to me.

"It seemed, your AI was malfunctioning. Causing you to lose four days of sleep. He's been repaired and returned to you. I recognize now I made a mistake forcing you into Soldier mode without hearing you, an Agent Washington out." He moves forward. "But, that does NOT. EXCUSE THE BEHAVIOR YOU'VE BEEN EXHIBITING LATELY."

I frown, unsure of what he could mean. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You are not a person. Agent California. Do not forget that. You do not have rights. You do not have freewill. And you do not have friends."

"What the director is trying to say is-"

"No counselor. She knows what I'm saying." The director gave me a look. Before striding out. The counsellor followed. Leaving me scared and confused in the bed. I know what he means. I just, don't know why he's saying it.

_/°Washington°\\_

My nose was broken. And I had a light concussion. York's wrist was also, fractured.

I wasn't angry though. I wasn't upset. Hell, I didn't even blame HER. I know it wasn't her fault.

After I had passed out I was found by the director. And he debriefed me on every interaction I'd ever had with California. I told him, figuring maybe he was going to use the data to help her. What I wasn't figuring, was that he was in some twisted way making me 'tell on' myself. He lectured me about inappropriate behavior. Telling me, California's mental state was delicate, but if utmost I ought not tamper with her.

Fuck that.

As I was walking through the halls I heard sounds coming from California's room. Wait, she was back from her mission!

I knock excitedly on the door. Then I listened harder to the sounds from within. She was, crying. I try the nod. To my relief it was unlocked. I walk in. Seeing her sitting on the floor in fetal position. I feel a surge of emotion rise in my heart as I move to sit by her.

The moment she realized I was there she let out a gasp of my name. Throwing her arms around my neck knocking me backwards onto the floor. I chuckle lightly. My heart fluttering that she was so excited to see me. "Wash you're okay. I was so, so worried and-" she leans up off me about to say more when I watch her gorgeous green eyes zero in on my nose. She brings her hands to her face in shock.

"Oh my god. Wash I'm so. I'm so sorry, I didn't." She scrambles off of me and hides by the wall.

I sigh. My nose was a little swollen. And black and purple like you wouldn't believe. The skin around the injury turning yellow. I had a small white bandage over the top of my nose as well. I move and wrap my arm around her small frame and hold her tightly.

"It's okay California. Really it is. It's not your fault." She shakes her head. I feel her shudder. "It is my fault. Is all my fault. I hurt you, just, just look."

I groan and grab her shoulders. Making her face me. I can't stand her crying. It's hurting me!."LISTEN TO ME." I demand. She freezes. I don't think she's ever heard me shout before. "It is NOT. YOUR. FAULT. I know it's not. And I don't blame you. Please, stop crying." She sniffles looking up at me. "Is York okay?" She asks. I scratch the back of my head. Maybe it isn't a good idea to tell her she broke his wrist.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah he's good." Her innocent expression hardens. "I can hear your heartbeat. I know your lying." She grumbles. I quirk an eyebrow. "Can you really? That's, the second time you've mentioned that." She nods. A tear dripping down her face.

"Hey now. Don't cry. Look, think of it as. A little pay back for me dropping you that one time." She looks down. A small giggle escaping her lips. I let a smile take my face. She has she must adorable giggle. "Alright? That's better, look at that stunning smile." I tease poking her lightly. She giggles again and bats lightly at my hand.

Before wrapping her self around me again. "Thank you Wash." She whispers. I feel her bury her face into my neck. I sigh and smile. Wanting to just pull her against me and never let go. Feeling complete with her in my arms. "It's no problem. I'd do anything for you." I whisper back.

::Author Note::

PLEASE DON'T UNFOLLOW BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER.

I KNOW IT SUCKS ASS. I'M SORRY.

My aunt who was seven months pregnant with twins just lost them both, and she's in ICU. She apparently has at least three infections. They had to remove her colon, and her kidneys and Liver have failed. They don't think she'll survive the night.

So, I had an idea for this chap. Then it kinda fell apart. Stress and all.

Thanks for reading. I promise I'll try to do better on the next chapters


	12. Palpitations

Geeze. My entire life has been hell. Three months here, and I can't think of anything to compare it to other than heaven.

Tasty food food, casual polite conversations, friendly training. Sure, their were assholes like south, and Kansas and his group, who sought me out to torment me. But they were but a small part of the bigger picture. The picture that was, me. Here. Feeling as though I actually fit in, and am accepted.

I have Wash, North, York. Wyoming, and Maine. I'm building a shaky friendship with Carolina. And Texas, respects me. I think I'm doing alright.

York recently got his AI. Delta. North shortly after him, he was paired with cute little Theta. I still had Argo, who now was fixed to not run his mouth at all hours of the day. He now operates as a regular AI, albeit a bit sarcastic sometimes.

I'm currently sat with Wyoming as he instructs me on making a 'Milk Shake', and I'm questioning humanity.

"So let me get this straight. You put, milk? In there?"

He nods twirling his mustache absent mindedly. "Yes, of course. Hence the name, milk shake." I narrow my eyes in confusion. "But, isn't, isn't Milk for babies? That's gross, for us to drink breast milk."

He jerks back with a surprised expression. "No no! Not breast milk. Good heavens. It's milk from a cow. Obviously, don't you know where milk comes from?"

My eye twitches. "You, drink. Breast milk, from another animal?! That's, that's disgusting! Who the fuck came up with that?!" Wyoming was going to answer but faltered. "Oh. Well I uh, you make a fair point. But here, just try it and you won't care." He pushes forward a vanilla milkshake. I scowl at it lightly before moving the red straw to my lips.

It was rather difficult to suck up, but once it hit my mouth I was happy. "Nvm." I mumble around the straw. "Dis shit gr8t" I drink more making Wyoming chuckle. Before asking, "Knock knock?" I furrow my eyebrows. "What?" He shakes his head. "No no. Say who's there." I cock my head. "Why? I know you're right there." He facepalms. "No, I'm behind a door you don't know. Just, say who's there."

I sigh. Unused to Wyoming's strange ways. "Who's there?"

"Cows go."

"That makes no sense. At all."

He groans. "Have you honestly never heard a knock knock joke Cali?" I shake my head,"Um no. Not really."

His face morphs to one of shock. "Oh have I got some things to teach you."

I was laughing so hard tears were coming to my eyes. Puns, were fucking marvelous.

And as no one apparently liked them, Wyoming could never tell them.

"Alright alright so. Knock knock?"

"Who's there?"

"A broken pencil."

"A broken pencil who?"

"Oh never mind, there's no point."

*que raucous laughter*

We'd found ourselves in the MOI lounge. Sitting at the poker table. Drinking milk shakes.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Etch."

"Etch who?"

"Bless you."

It took me a moment before i got it, and I started laughing. Wyoming's eyes just shining with delight that I enjoyed his jokes when the door opened. North and South stepping in. South takes one look at me before groaning and walking out. North shakes his head at her, smiling to me and coming to sit by Wyoming and I. He was wearing a tight purple shirt stretched over his toned chest.

"Oh hey North! I've got a joke for you." I say with a grin. I give Wyoming a look, hoping for motivation. He nods to me. I turn back to North. "Knock knock."

"Oh dear god he's turned you."

"No, you're supposed to say who's there."

*que facepalm.*

North eventually gave in. Theta wanted to hear my jokes. Wyoming ended up having to go on a mission with Louisiana and left.

I sat talking to North, learning his jokes. And just talking about life in general when York and Maine enter. Maine was shirtless bare chested, extremely muscled chest glinting. York wore a yellow grifball tank, pulled tight in all the right places.

Taking a seat with us. Maine had been injured previously on a mission. He now can't speak, only raspy noises, that sounded kinda badass. Sigma spoke for him generally. I wave. "Hey York! I have a joke for you."

He cocks his bad eye, eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Since when did you know any jokes?"

I smirk a terrible idea coming to mind. "Since I met you." Everyone 'ooed' and laughed. Even York who patted my back. "Okay, that was pretty good." I laughed lightly, "Sorry I'm kidding, it just came to me. But that wasn't the joke."

He sits next to me, sandwiching me between him and North. "Shoot."

I grin, "Knock knock."

"Fuck, Someone let her hang out with Wyoming."

"No, you're supposed to say Who's there. Why's this so hard for y'all?" He gave me a

Face. "Ugh. You know what, fuck it. Fuck it all. I give up. Who's there Cali?"

"Mikey."

"Ugh, Mikey who?"

"Mikey doesn't fit in the keyhole."

He sighs and looks down. "It's so awful it's great. Ha ha ha." He forces. I frown. "Well I'm sorry you can't appreciate my humor."

He presses his lips. "It's not Your humor though. That's the thing, it's Wyoming's. See, it's funny the first time. Kinda amusing the second. The third it's bland. And from there on when he tells the same joke 60 fucking times it just gets plain annoying." I look down. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry." North shakes his head putting an arm around my shoulder. "Ignore him, he's on his man period. They're very nice jokes. Just see if you can make some new ones."

I smile, thankful for the confidence boost, wondering what a period was. Just as the door opened once more.

My grin spread wider as my favorite blonde haired agent stepped in. Wearing a grey tee stretched across his toned chest. Slightly damp with sweat as if he'd just finished working out. His stormy eyes met mine. And I felt as though I was melting though I had no idea why. I wanted to just have him hold me in his arms. And cuddle me, and kiss me and, woah. Wait what?

I scrunched up my nose in confusion at my own thoughts. As Wash moved to sit at the table taking a seat beside Maine. I couldn't help but wish he was by me.

~Hey Argo?~

~Yes agent California?~

~Could you um, run diagnostics on me. I think something's wrong. ~

~Of course. Finished~

~Jesus, that was fast. Okay what's going on?~

~Nothing is out of the ordinary. Your heart rates are elevated, and I'm showing rising levels of oestrogen,adrenaline, dopamine, and serotonin~

~Okay, now what does that mean? ~

"Yo California, you okay?" York suddenly asks. Ripping me from my internal conversation with my AI.

"Huh? Yeah I'm good, sorry." Washes stormy eyes fill worry. "Are you sure? You seemed zoned out?" I couldn't help but melt that he was concerned. He always was, and its the greatest things.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good I was just talking to Argo." They all 'Oh' in understanding. Before York purses his lips. "What were you two talking about?"

I shrug. "I think something might be wrong with me. I'm showing some weird symptoms." North cocks his head. "Geeze, I'm sorry. Any idea what it could be?"

I shake my head looking at the platinum haired man. "No, according to Argo my hearts are elevated and I have higher levels of oestrogen, adrenaline, dopamine, and serotonin." I inform them. They nod making thoughtful faces.

~California, do you still wish to know the verdict?~

~Oh um yeah. What is it? ~

~You are entirely healthy. What you are experiencing is a common affliction among humans. ~

~Aand that is? ~

~Love. ~

I choke. Everyone pausing in their conversations to look at me. I smile awkwardly. And wave it off silently saying I'm fine.

I move to stand. "I uh, just gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be, I'll be back."

I quickly scrambled out. Indeed heading to the bathroom where I collapsed against a Wall. Argo materialized before me.

"That can't be right. Re try your diagnosis." I demand. But Argo shakes his head.

No need. I've run it through multiple times. You are simply in love.

I shake my head. "Jesus I can't be. I said I'd never love again. Who?" I ask in desperation. But I didn't need Argo to tell me. I already knew. Argo crossed his arms.

Do you really need me to tell you?

I shake my head. "No no. You don't. I just. Wow. Never thought this would happen." I chuckle awkwardly to myself.

I did end up returning to the group. Wash was gone though, to my great displeasure. York and North were the only ones left, playing videogames on the lounge couch. I joined them, quickly catching on how to play.

"So, Cali. Wanna tell us what's going on?" York questions. I look up at him. "How do you mean?"

He shakes his head, North speaks,"Your entire demeaned changed earlier. Then you just left. I think we ask know you didn't have to pee." I opened my mouth to make up an excuse when Argo materialized.

That is because agent California came to the realization that she was in love with Agent Washington.

I squeaked and batted through his hologram. "Shut up! Shut up shut the fuck up that is not true!" I panic. Not knowing that this reaction in itself was all North and York needed to confirm what the AI said.

York chuckles patting my shoulder. "Ohh dear California. It's okay. North and I, are going to teach you everything there is to know about dating. And getting him to fall for you."

I gulp as both men smirk and look at me.

"When we're done, Wash won't be able to resist you."

::Author Note::

I haven't slept in like, four days.

Hope you like this. Comment your opinions. Critiques. Ideas you might have. Theories. Whatevs.

Toodles


	13. Value

The next time I saw Wash was the day after. He was throwing knives at a target. He was pretty great at it. I smile lightly content to just watch him. As his shoulder blades would contract before he lunged out. The way he'd whip his hair lightly after each throw. The way he reaches for another almost routinely. It was hypnotizing.

But then I remembered what York said.

First rule, don't be too easy. But still show interest. Spark conversation.

Hmm what could I use. Oh, I could ask him to teach me knives!

I clear my throat lightly, making him pause. "Hey WaSh, could you um. TeaCH me to throw knives?" I curse myself repeatedly for letting my voice crack. He smiles, a small blush creeping across his face. "Oh um yeah. Sure." I smile lightly moving up to stand beside him. He was wearing his armor as was I, no helmets though.

He walks away to his target, collecting a bucket load of knives. Before walking back to me and setting them all on the table.

"Alright, what we have here are standard issue combat blades. They're kinda top heavy, so you have to take that into consideration with your throw. So you'd hold them here-" he kept talking. His eyes positively glowing with excitement. I could hear his heart rate excel. He truly was passionate about this. And I feel honored to bear witness to the joy in his eyes.

Before I know it he's standing angled to the side holding a blade. Asking me to copy him. I move to stand like he is. He shakes his head with a light chuckle.

"No here. Move your right leg back. That's it, bring that one up a bit more. Now, angle your hips more like this." He moves to grab my waist and adjust my angle to the board. I look down to observe the tilt when I glance up to question him. My nose brushes his lightly and I become innately aware of just how close we are together.

His breath wafts across my bottom lip. I feel anxious to the possibilities of what could happen, when suddenly.

He moves back. Scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Oops. Sorry."

The rest of the training session went smoothly. Occasionally something similar to that would happen, but as much as I wished it, nothing.

By the end of the day I could throw knives moderately well. Hitting near the center of the target. No where near Wash though. Who was an absolute pro at it.

Then our training period was over.

"Well um. This was fun." I chirp. He nods smiling brightly,"Hell yeah! We've got to do this more often. Just me and you, hanging out. Training! Yeah training." I nod looking down. Taken back slightly by the way he added training.

Maybe, he didn't like me back. Maybe, he couldn't.

I look back up. "Yeah, so. Until next time?" He nods stepping forward to hug me. "Until next time." I smile into his neck before we split apart from our awkward armor hug.

"See ya!" I call turning to walk down my hallway. He waves back.

~God dammit, I should've made a move~

Is the only thing I can think of.

Little do I know, he's thinking the same thing.

I sit in my room. Lights on, wearing only a bra and some panties. Surveying the scarring across my body with depressed eyes.

I'm so ugly.

I trace my hands lightly across some on my thigh. Wishing they'd all just, melt away. When Argo popped up.

You know, agent California. There are special places you can go to to have scars removed. Though I hear it is quite expensive.

I gaze at my criss crossed skin.

I don't have money. If I did, I know how I'd spend it.

Maybe Wash would love me if I had pretty, and clear skin.

Maybe.

_Two days later_

I was deployed on a mission with Maine, Tex, and Carolina. We were sent out to kill Five Insurrectionist targets. Big guys, with bigger guns.

We'd taken out all but one. When I throw open the door to take the man down, Carolina and Maine flanking my sides. He bolted. Jumping out a window. I growled, as did Lina. We both lunged out after him.

I went streamlined as I dove through the broken glassy frame. Carolina broke through the intact adjoining window.

The man, wearing a business suit pulled a gun. Shooting recklessly in our general direction. Before grabbing a suped up motor cycle and kicking it into gear.

Carolina growled before kicking off her armor enhancement. Speed. And chasing after the man. I paused jogging in place and wringing my hands out. Before with a feral snarl I race off after them.

Wind ripped past my helmet. People screamed and dodged out of my way. I ran into the side of a truck accidentally. Denting it. Before adjusting my course. Spotting Carolina in hot pursuit of the man.

I push myself harder, feeling myself moving ever faster. Alien genes kicking in, and propelling me faster than any living creature.

I was rushing past building after building, dodging cars and civilians. My hearts weren't even pounding, I wasn't going near as fast as I could.

But to my great disappointment the directors voice spoke over my helmet.

:Director: Agent California. Order 66 is a go. Use any means nessissary to catch him, and kill him.

I see Carolina fall to the ground up ahead. Her power supply must have failed. As my blood boils up and I tear ass after the man.

The last thing the man sees, is my helmet and gloves tearing his throat out.

:Director:Mission Accomplished. Order 66 is no longer in commission. Return to your team for evac.

I let out a small sigh, as my body relaxed into a natural position. I grabbed onto a railing. Measuring my breathing, in hopes that I don't pass out. As I usually do.

Luckily, after a few moments, waves of dizziness subside and disappear. And I'm left standing over the mans body.

I glance distastefully at him. His suit now stained red, the white undershirt steadily spreading out and down from his throat. I spot something brown stuck out of his pocket and lean down to investigate.

A wallet.

I purse my lips under my helmet before flipping it open casually. A few credit cards. A picture of himself. Holy fuck.

11,000 dollars. Not that much money in retrospect. But enough to possibly by me scar removal surgery.

I pocket the cash and toss the wallet back onto his body carelessly. Eyeing his bike. "Argo, give me a read out of the nearest scar removal practice." I demand.

After a moment o hear a bloop.

Finished. The nearest one is five miles northeast of here.

"Thank you Argo." I pick the bike up off the ground. Seating myself on it and kicking up the stand. "Think you could give me play by play directions?" I ask.

Certainly Agent. Though, the director will not be pleased at your lateness.

"It's fine Arg. In the long run, this is beneficial. I won't be easily recognized on reconnaissance missions."

I then rev up the bike and zoom off.

I stepped back in shock as the director lashes out. Slapping me across the face.

"INSUBORDINATION. YOU WERE TOLD TO REPORT TO YOUR TEAM. FOR EVAC. NOT GO GALLIVANTING OFF TO SOME, DOCTORS OFFICE! AND FOR WHAT!"

I sat quietly in my chair. His shouting, surprisingly wasn't phasing me as much as it generally would. As All i could think about was how worth it, it was.

"Sir, if I may. I was having correctional surgery done. There were complications on a previous mission due to the excessive scarring on my body. So, as I had acquired some money I took it upon myself, for the er- good of the mission. To have as much removed as possible."

The director crossed his arms. Eyes narrowed. The counselor looked shocked that I wasn't quivering at being yelled at, I was too. Geeze, maybe I'm growing balls.

"Show me." He orders.

I move to slide off my right shoulder plate, before removing the rest. Then pulling off my gloves, as I rolled up my skin suit sleeve. Not being able to help the shit eating grin on my face.

My skin was smooth, and creamy. Not a single scar speckled my flesh from my hand to my shoulder. I'd only had the money for one arm it seemed.

The director made a face, reaching out and grasping my arm tightly. Twisting it around. "Hmmm. I am very upset that you didn't think to tell anyone you were going off. Nor did you ask. But, you had good intentions, and it seems that it is beneficial in the end. Very well. You may be excused to get scar removal surgery once every two weeks. We will supply you the money to do so. Dismissed."

I nod to him, grabbing my armor pieces, before striding out and shutting the door behind me.

"Yes!" I cheer quietly to myself.


	14. Clichéd

There are approximately 1,025,109 words in the English language. 135,000, in German, 5,000,000 in Greek, 370,000 Chinese, and oh so many more in the others that I speak. But I, could never find a way to string them together to define how deeply I feel about agent Washington.

How can a human being be so sweet, understanding. So CARING. He's absolutely perfect. And every moment I'm away from him, I only want to be around him.

Its been about three weeks since the insubordination incident. I went in and had my other arm, scar removed. York, North, and Wash said I should leave my scars alone. Spouting some crap about self acceptance and character. But, I just want to feel beautiful.

When I told this to Wash I was subjected to around 20 minutes of him telling me that I am, both outside and inside.

I feel like he was lying. But it made me so happy to hear him say that.

At the moment Argo was directing me to the star gazing deck. A glass spherical looking room where you could be surrounded by stars on five sides. From what I'd heard from Carolina it was a breath taking view.

Take a left here and continue down a flight of stairs. The observation sphere is at the end behind a door

I nod turning left as directed. "Thanks R." The AI dissapates and I move on.

I finally reach the door. It was large with an Airlock, I'm assuming so that if anything breached the room the rest of the ship would remain intact.

I lift the switch, before pushing into the room.

Sure enough, it was like a giant glass hamsterball. The floor was the only flat side. And a round bench extended around the circumference of the room. Facing outward so you could sit and star gaze. I turn and shut the door before moving to sit on the bench. The stars all around were so stunning. Almost entrancing.

I smile as my mind gets lost in the vastness. Unable to comprehend and grasp the depth of beauty laid before me. I could see far off galaxies, and star clusters. Even a moon that was from the planet we were currently orbiting.

It was astounding.

I hear a noise and turn. Wash was opening the door, he pauses seeing me. His face lighting up in a smile. "Hey Cal." I smile back,"Hey Wash. Wanna star gaze with me?"

He shuts the door back. "Yeah! I heard from Carolina you'd be up here, and wanted to spend some time with my best friend." I smile and blush."I'm-I'm your best friend?"

He rolls his eyed plopping on the bench beside me. "Of course!" I smile and lean on his shoulder lightly."You're my best friend too." He 'hmm's in delight as we stare out at the stars. A thought crosses my mind and I voice it.

"You ever wonder what all their names are?" He remains silent for a few moments before leaning closer to me and pointing out, as if trying to point from my perspective. "That star, right there. The bright one that kinda looks purple. That's

Ankaa. It's the head star of the constellation Phoenix."

I glance up at him. His stormy blue eyes lost in deep thought as he gestured to the stars. "That blue one, just to the left of that moon is Sadamellik. The shoulder star of Aquarius." I purse my lips. "Woah Wash, how many of these do you know?" He smiles and shrugs. "Oh you know, just, all of them."

My eyes widen. "Wait, What?" He chuckles. "When I was young. Around seven, my mother and Father put me into astrology studies. Since my three sisters all stood in my way for the throne, I would never inherit it. So, they trained me to be an ambassador. I had to learn every star, every planet. Constellation. Their histories and myths, cultures and religions. It fucking sucked. But, I was a prince. And it was my duty. My other sister Aiden learned with me." I nod.

"Wow. You seemed to have your whole life planned out. Now you're here. What happened?"

He chuckles, I notice his arm move up to rest on the back of the bench. "Well. I had some, anger issues back then. I was a little brat, and I wanted to be a king one day. You have to realize, I was a spoiled little shit from birth." I nod, watching his face as he spoke. His eyes drawn to the stars.

"Well, that jealousy, manifested itself as anger. Plus I got picked on a lot in school. For being blonde, for having freckles. For being fourth in line. So, I was always getting in fights. Then one day, I grabbed a kids face and put it through a mirror. My parents decided then that something had to be done, so I was put in a strict military school to try and make me humble. And remember who I was and how I should act. What they weren't counting on, is that I would love military school, and then in turn want to join the military!"

I giggle lightly and turn to look out at the stars. "So you were a prince, who ran off to be a soldier." "Yep." I nod before a small smirk crosses my face. "Did you have a crown?"

He starts laughing. I look at him, worried I'd asked something stupid. But he shakes his head. "Yeah, I did. Nothing special. It's in my room actually. I'll show you sometime." I nod scooting slightly closer to him. "I'd like that."

He turns to look at me. Those eyes knocking the breath out of me. I feel his arm move off the bench back and wrap around me lightly. His face seems to be moving closer to mine his eyes inching shut. Oh my god is this happening for real?!

I move to do the same. Our lips only a hairs breath away from each other when.

"And so then the guys all like Wrecked em, damn near killed em!"

"York that's not funny, get a new joke."

We both jerk around at the sudden intrusion. North and York standing there. York's eye widens and North wears an expression of shock.

"Oh. Um, sorry. I uh-"

"We didn't think you'd both be here, we um came to talk to Cali."

"I uh, I think we'll just go now. It, it can wait."

They both hurriedly and flusteredly move to leave. Before with a bang the door shuts behind them. I sigh lightly. Before turning back to Wash. Who's face is red, and jaw is clenched.

I move quickly to look away. Now feeling very self-conscious. I look out at the dark stars around us. Their gentle light casting Wash and I in a light blue White glow. "So um. Why don't you tell me some more names of stars?" I ask. I hear him adjust beside me. I also hear his strong heart beat loudly, steady, if not slightly faster than normal.

"Yeah yeah, sure."

I then sat quietly and happily while he pointed out a plethora of stars to me. Telling me their names, what constellation their from. Even some myths associated with the stars.

I smiled. Loving the sound of his voice as he spoke quietly to me. The stars shining around us, so serenely. I hear him murmer just the word, "Beautiful." And I nod.

"Yeah, they are beautiful." I agree.

I move to glance at him. Expecting his freckled face to be looking up at the stars like I had been. His blue eyes sparkling with their light. Maybe his plump pink lips to be tilted into a smile. An expression that I loved to see him adorn.

But the blonde haired prince wasn't. He was staring intently at me as he whispers ,"No. Not the stars."

And in that millisecond. He reached forward and captured my lips in a tender, long awaited kiss. His hand moving up to the side of my head to hold me there.

I was so shocked, and overwhelmed I didn't react. I was nailed to that moment, everything was so surprisingly physical. The way he moved his lips on mine. The small breath that ghosted across my face. This was so much different than the time at the undercover party. As this, this was real.

I am just about to move my lips in return when he pulls away. Eyes slipping open to look down at the floor. Almost, ashamed.

"I'm-I, I'm sorry. That was- I shouldn't have. I just-" he starts to ramble, shaking his head.

No Wash, don't do that. I think as I lunge forwards and grab him.

Pulling him in for another kiss. He freezes up, probably like I had just done moments ago. I move my lips against him, much like he had done. Taking it slow, and putting as much love and tenderness into that I could.

Then, when he returned it, I felt as though I would pass out.

After a long while we pull away from each other. Foreheads resting on one another. I look up into his Azure eyes gazing into my emerald ones.

No words were said. We didn't need them. His hand moving to hold mine was the all it took.

The next few days played out like some sappy montage from a movie. Everything was perfect. We held hands together.

Kissed. Hugged and snuggled. Whispered gooey lovey dovey shit to one another.

It was awesome.

At the moment we were curled up in his bed. No, we hadn't had sex yet. We were simply cuddling and kissing.

I had an arm laid across his chest, my head curled on his pectoral. Listening to the beating of his heart. His arm was under me and wrapped around my back. His other laid across to rest on my side. He had fallen asleep a little while ago. He'd been training against Florida.

I gingerly sit up moving his hands from where they laid, and glanced at his peaceful sleeping face.

He was most definitely, a prince.

With that thought in mind I move away and roll off the bed. To walk over to his closet. Flicking on the light I rummage through until I find the black box he'd shown me once before.

I smirk grabbing it and dragging it out of the closet. Setting it in his floor and flipping the tabs of the case open.

Inside was his crown.

He almost seemed ashamed of it. He was very bashful when I asked him to try it on. Declining and saying that he didn't really feel like he deserved to wear it.

It was a simple gold hoop. With gold wiring that wrapped around the front side much like a vine would a post. From there it spiked upward, each time embroidered with diamond, and chiseled out with designs and scriptures of another language. There were four sloping points in total, that came up much like mountains along the entirety of the crown. The one in the front being the largest.

It was a crown fit for a prince.

I picked it up carefully and moved to the bed. Curious of how he'd look wearing it.

I take great care as I place it over his head, his blonde locks getting caught under it, and in some places flicking their way over it.

I moved back to admire his sleeping form. With that strong jaw, and perfect bridged nose. His eyes had they been open, in contrast to the gold and his blonde hair, he truly was royalty.

He was so handsome.

Then his eyes open. A confused and amused look crossing their depths. "What are you doing Cal?" He says in a voice deep from sleep.

I smile sheepishly. "Well um. Heheheh. I uh. Really wanted to know what you'd look like in a crown so." I trail off. Looking down afraid he'd be angry at me.

But he chuckles and puts a finger under my chin to lift my gaze. "You're always so curious aren't you." His voice laced with adoration.

Wash moves to get up from the bed. I move over to allow the action as he stretches lightly. He was wearing a Grey v neck tee and his yellow boxers. As well as his crown. I was in silver with black yoga pants. He stands and makes his way over to a floor length mirror.

Observing himself quietly. I stand up lightly and follow. The crown did look a little out of place given the rest of his attire, but looked at home on his head. I was standing just beside him as he looked in the mirror but he quickly grabbed me, standing me in front of him as he leaned down to wrap his arms around my shoulders. Setting his head on mine with a smile.

I was aware of just how much contrast between us there was. His looming height, short well kept blonde hair, those deep stormy blue eyes, tan skin that was clear, save for a few scars. And a happy lightly freckled face. Then there was me, A short Blackhaired creature with green eyes that screamed different. My pale creamy skin that was crisscrossed with scars, except for my arms. But those were surgically clear. My face, that though bore a happy expression now, could easily be marked as depressed With the dark circles under my eyes.

I feel, almost unworthy of Washes affection for me.

After a moment he frowns, noticing my expression dropping. "What's wrong?" He asks. Spinning me around to look up at him. I look down. "It's just. Why do you like me? You're a prince! You're handsome, and talented. And I'm just. An ugly, experimental freak."

He frowns. "That is not true. And you know it. You are strikingly gorgeous. Incredibly smart, fast, clever. You may not be savy with all the trends, or know much about certain things. But that's okay. You're learning. You're beautiful in every way, inside and out. And I'm, the luckiest guy in the entire fucking universe to be able to call you mine. I love you Alexis."

My eyes tear up as I look at him. "I love you David." He leans in to kiss me. I eagerly return the gesture of affection.

After a moment we part and I look up at him smiling lightly. He smirks and turns me around to face the mirror. Reaching up he takes the crown and sets it on my head. "Now you're not just the queen of my world." He mumbles kissing my neck with a pleased expression.

::Author Note::

Heyyooo.

COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE.

NO ONE FUCKING COMMENTS ANYMORE AND IT SUCKS.

I have no idea what you guys think, do you like it? Does it suck? What do you think I should do, what do you think will happen?

Also, a personal update, my Aunt is doing great. She's finally awake and stuff. Also, my Sacroilitis is back. Ugh, I'm in so much pain.

Either way. Thanks for reading!


	15. Dependence

We were out on what should've been a simple mission. Myself, Washington, South, and Wyoming were to sneak into the facility. Steal some data, sneak out. Missouri and Kansas would be waiting with evac.

That was the plan.

We got into the facility with little problem. But then South got real antsy. She didn't want to wait for the area we were in to clear itself. There were over three hundred men in the room. And in only an hour they'd all go to lunch. But no, she had to walk out into the midst of it and hope no one paid her any mind.

Of course, they noticed her right when she was in the center of it all. With a flurry of gunshots the fight begun.

We all groaned as we broke from cover to save South's ass.

I was taking men down like beer cans on a fence. My battle rifle heating up in my hands from all the rounds it was firing.

Wash let's out a yelp as he takes a shot to the shoulder. I growl and shoot his attacker in the face. A splurt of blood flying in the air. He nods to me in thanks before covering Wyoming who was cutting a path to South.

Men were everywhere. My energy sheilds were failing.

California chance of success dropping, I suggest getting your team to the far door and bolting it from the inside.

:Me:Great plan. Wyoming, Wash South. New objective. Get to the door, stealth is no longer an option.

:Wash: Got it babe, on course now.

:Wyoming: Alright. Seems easy enough.

:South: Why! We can take these guys!

:Me: NO SOUTH. SOUTH!

It was too late, she was running the opposite way, firing blindly into the mass.

:Me: Wyoming, Wash. Cover each other get to the door. I'll get South. Do not wait for us, we'll be alright.

:Wash:*Growling* Fine. But don't put yourself on the line for her. Its her mistake, if it comes down to one or the other, pick yourself.

:Me:Wouldn't have it any other way.

I move off from them to chase after South. I grab a man my his face and swing him off his feet and into two others. I kick out with my legs and break another's neck. I go to fire my BR and growl, finding it empty. I swing it like a club as I run towards South's beacon.

Agent South is out of ammunition, and is being flanked on all sides.

"FUCK." I throw my rifle and pull out a magnum. Firing headshots. I see her ahead. Purple flashing briefly through the hoards of men.

Eventually I'm at her side, firing my pistol until it only clicked. "I'm out." I inform with a bark. Reaching out to punch a man in the head and kick him in the chest, with enough force to shatter his ribs.

"Great! Now what?!" South demands.

Suddenly a knife found its way into my arm. My eyes widen and I pause looking at it. I stop fighting and glare at the man who threw it. Helmet glaring him, I reach and rip the blade out. "I. Just. Bought. SCAR. REMOVAL. ON THAT ARM YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" I scream angrily and before I know it a teal light glare is on my visor.

It took me a moment before I realized, My eyes are glowing, but, they only do that when I'm in soldier mode.

But, I'm not in soldier mode. Otherwise I wouldn't be conscious. Right?

Anger coursing through me, with unlimited power as well I lash out and grab the man's head. Before ripping it clean off with a crack and a wet slurping noise. "Jesus Christ you're insane!" South screeches from beside me.

I roll my eyes.

"At least I'm not an ignorant fucking cunt like you."

By the end of it all I had killed every motherfucker in the room. Except for South, sadly.

She was currently going on and on about how I was a freak and a monster.

I grit my teeth an walk towards the door. Still in solider mode, or whatever it was.

I grab the handle to the door and tear it off the hinges.

With a screech and groan of metal it breaks apart and I throw it across the room. "Was that really fucking nessisary? You could've just opened it, not go fucking hulk smash on the damn thing. Are you going to fucking move? Or we just going to stand here talking all god damn day?!"

I'm going to fucking kill her.

We make our way through the compound. Finding occasional dead soldiers and knowing that Wash and Wyoming had been through here.

"Come on." I growl, as she was slacking behind. "Yeah yeah, hold the fuck on you crazy bitch."

Suddenly my motion trackers were picking up movement.

I turn, behind her is a soldier holding a grenade launcher. "SOUTH LOOK OUT!" I shout. She turns just in time for a shot to be released. And an explosion to go off by her feet.

I run to her side, suddenly gunshots are being released back and forth. Wash and Wyoming are back. The man goes down, I look at South.

The armor of her right leg was melted and torn. Blood and what looked to be bone shined through the hole. "That's not good." I mutter to myself.

"NO FUCKING SHIT YOU DUMBFUCK. JUST FUCKING HELP ME." I narrow my eyes and grab her by the collar of her armor. Slamming her into a wall.

I could see a light blue glow across her face, my eyes shining bright enough to be seen through my helmet.

"You listen, and you listen close. It's your Godamn fault we're in this mess. IT'S YOUR GODAMN FAULT WE WERE SEPARATED FROM WASH AND WYOMING. AND IT'S YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FAULT YOUR ASS GOT SHOT. SO IF YOU COULD SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND SHOW ME A LITTLE GODAMN RESPECT FOR. FIVE. FUCKING. MINUTES, I MIGHT NOT SHOOT YOU AND LEAVE YOU FOR DEAD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

She is shaking in my grasp. And nods silently.

I growl and drop her unceremoniously. She cries out in pain as she lands on her mutilated leg."Wyoming Carry her." I order.

I hear a small noise as he goes to refute me, but I throw him a helmet glare. Shutting him up. "Yes ma'am." He hurriedly moves to do as I asked.

Wash freezes as my eyes fall to him. I know he can see the glow. "Um. California, I know you're in soldier mode right now. But I'd just like to say that-" I cut him off. "I'm not. Actually. I don't know what's going on."

I speak quietly so only he can hear me.

"Wait, what?" He asks shocked. I nod,"I don't know, I have the strength and the speed. But, I'm still in here. I can control my actions." "What does that mean? Do you think maybe your mind is healing itself?"

I shrug but move to hug him. "I don't know Wash." He wraps his arms around me in turn. A moment later we break away. I turn, Wyoming is holding South over his shoulder, looking at the ground modestly.

"Alright, do you two have the data?" I ask. Wyoming nods. "Yes, we worked as quickly as we could." I walk forwards. "Alright, good. Let's move."

We make our way quickly through the compound. I run and punch open a timed gate control. The gate itself was two miles away, and only stayed open for five minutes.

:Missouri:Come in, California do you read?

We all run forwards across the plain.

:Me:Loud and clear Missouri. We are inbound to evac point.

:Missouri:Affirmative California. We are as well. Though, I thought I'd tell you, you've got warthogs, and scorpions enroute to your position.

:Me:WHAT? How close?

:Missouri:Two minutes.

: Me:We'll try to go faster, just be there on time

:Missouri:Copy that, over and out.

I run faster, During my call Wash and Wyoming had run ahead. South bouncing agitatedly in his grasp.

"We need to move! We've only got four minutes left on that gate, and we've got tanks and jeeps on our asses!"

The pace quickens, I deliberately slow down to stay by their sides. When A tank shot suddenly echoes in our ears. I turn to see a massive fiery cannon shot flying in at us. It lands ten feet ahead. "RUN!" I cry, as more shots sound off.

I pull ahead of Washington and Wyoming. Figuring if I could get to the gate and hold it open they'd have a better chance.

Minutes later, I arrive to it, out of breath. Sure enough it starts closing. I grunt and move to grab each side as they go to shut. Holding them both open as they crush inwards.

I look to see them a quarter mile away. "FASTER!" I scream.

Another shot goes off, and lands right beside Wyoming. He skids to the ground, dropping South. But to my shock doesn't move to pick her up. Simply running after Wash who was almost here. "NO! DON'T LEAVE HER!" I order. He doesn't listen, merely running faster. I hear engines behind me and know that the pelican had arrived.

The gates were crushing me more. I groan and push outwards. They screech in protest, but sure enough bend open. Wash runs past me, heading in to the Pelican. He had no idea that South had been abandoned.

Wyoming a full minute later rushed past me as well. I spot south trying to drag herself in the distance. Crying out for rescue.

"California we have to go! Come on! Before the tank is within range of us!" Missouri shouts.

I hear Wash. "Yourself first!"

I shut my eyes briefly. What do I do!? But there was no contest.

"No man left behind." I say over the radio. Before racing back into the field.

"CALIFORNIA!"Wash shouts after me. I hear the slam of the 40ft gates shutting. No time to bother about that. The tank was pulling ever closer.

I make it to her side in record time.

"You-you came back for me?" She groans in pain. I nod. "No solider gets left behind. Or forgotten." As I pick her up bridal.

I then turn and run back as fast as I could muster. The soldier mode was wearing off, and I was weighed down by her and her armor. I zigzag as tank shots are aimed at me. The gate coming ever closer. I've never jumped 40 feet before. An I've never jumped more than twenty while carrying any sort of weight.

I grit my teeth and push myself even harder. Before with a shout I leap upwards from the ground. Sailing ever higher through the air. I smack into the top of the gate. Ten feet from the top. Grabbing helplessly at the metal. I manage to grip it loosely. "South!" I shout. "Don't hate me for this." "Hate you for what?!"

I then roll backwards, tossing her up lightly. As I'm about to go into free fall I kick her armored back. The action firing her forwards through the air and over the side of the gate. It also jettisoned me down to the ground.

I hit the concrete with a crack. Gasping in pain. I slowly roll over and pant. Looking up to see the tank lowering to aim its central cannon at me. An idea forms in my head. A terrible, stupid, brilliant idea.

"Argo. If I die, tell Wash I love him."

Acknowledged. Chance of success, 0.00000000000000000000000000001%

As the tank fires I leap up. Time seeming to move slower. I spy the flaming projectile, and reach upwards for it. Hands grasping the hot, metal surface. Thankful for my flame retardant skin, as I let myself be dragged by the shot through the air. As it went straight for the gate.

I leap off at the exact moment of touch Down. It blows a massive hole through the metal surface. A hole I soon run through.

Almost instantly I'm running towards the pelican that's just taking off. I leap up my hands grabbing at air as the open pelican bay surges away. When suddenly a purple and green hand catches mine. South, being held by Wyoming, being held by Wash. Making a human monkey chain, save me from abandonment. I smile behind my helmet as I'm hoisted up.

Once on board I take a moment to prop myself on the wall, catching my breath. South Nods to me. I return the gesture, feeling some small amount of respect beginning to grow. When Wash rips off his helmet and moves to me. I take mine off as well, just as he crashes his lips to mine possessively. I moan lightly at the action, his lips holding a certain ferocity they don't usually.

After a good long time he pulls away. Holding my shoulders as he pants. "Don't ever do shit like that again."

I smile and peck his nose. "I can't promise anything." He frowns taking my hand and leading me to a seat. "Ugh, you urk me." He mutters playfully. Seating himself beside me. I giggle, taking his hand. "No I don't."

Everyone's eyes were trained on us as Wyoming asks. "So uh, are you two together?"

I glance at Wash who nods. I smile lightly. "Yeah, we're together."

::Author note::

Blurgy bliggy blarg.

Honk


	16. Karoke

"So. California. Would you mind informing me what happened on your last mission?"

I sit across from the counselor. In front of his desk, it was much neater than the directors. The room illuminated by many lamps, and a ceiling light.

"Well. Agent South and I's lives were in jeopardy. I then, slipped into Solider mode. But-" I trail off and gaze down at the dark wooden desk. Pondering any possible causes for what happened.

"But what?" I glance up. The counselors kind eyes screaming trust.

"I remained conscience." He frowns lightly. "Impossible. You were specifically molded for that to not happen."

I shrug. "I don't know either." He narrows his eyes. "Tell me more about things happening in your personal life." He moves to take a drink from a coffee cup.

I gulp lightly. Feeling as though he knew about Washington and I. But wait, that's not a bad thing is it? Nah, York and Carolina are in a relationship. "Well. I'm um, I'm now dating Agent Washington."

Suddenly he's spraying coffee from his mouth in shock. I flinch as the bitter liquid mists aggressively in my face. "WHAT?!"

I wipe my face annoyed slightly. I raise an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

An hour later I was released from my counselling session.

He seemed conflicted on the topic of Mine and Washington's relationship. As if he couldn't decide whether it was good or bad. We ended the discussion with him saying he'd speak to the director.

Though I was also given 5,000 Dollars and told to pick an agent to accompany me to go get scar removal.

I walk through the halls boredly. Wondering where Wash was, and if he wanted to go with me.

I spy York and North talking outside of the locker room. I wave approaching. We were all in casual clothes.

"Hey guys." I smile. York and North grin seeing me."Hey there's Washes Girl!" York cheers. I blush and roll my eyes. North chuckles. "You have no idea how cute you two are."

North Ships you two!

Theta suddenly appeared. I smiled at the pink and violet AI. "Hey Theta."

He waves.

He calls you two Washafornia. And Also Alexington!

I roll my eyes. Florida had explained to me once what shipping was, so I was no stranger to it. "Oh yeah?" I give North a look. He shrugs. "What can I say, I know true love when I see it."

York crosses his arms. "What about me and Lina? Are we not True love?" I snicker at his expression. Theta shakes his head.

No, he's got a name for you guys too! Yorkalina.

I giggle. "So North, you got a shipping problem or something?" He shakes his head awkwardly. "I wouldn't say, problem. Exactly. More like hobby." York and I chuckle.

I shake my head remembering why I came over here. "So hey, Have you seen Wash?"

York nods throwing a thumb backwards. "He's in there getting dressed." I nod. "Thanks." Moving to go in, when York asks. "Why?" I shrug "I was told to take an agent with me, I'm about to go get scar removal."

They both, "Ohh!" In realization. "Say, think we could tag along?" North asks.

I shrug. "Sure thing, though it's probably going to be boring." York scoffs. "Nah, after we'll see about going to a bar. Maybe get you hammered." I laugh opening the door."Sure sounds great. Let me just-." I turn to look in the locker room and freeze. Eyes taking in the sight before me.

"-Ask Wash."

Wash. Who was standing stark naked facing away from us. His back was lightly tanned, a sparse sprinkling of freckles covered his shoulders. Layers of rippling muscle covered his back. Then there was his tattoo.

Black tribal symbols covered his right shoulder. Coming down his flank to end just above his asscheek. In an extremely bad ass display of ink.

I was probably drooling. He turns around suddenly. Cupping his hands around himself. "Jesus Christ!" He exclaims. I glimpse a swirling tribal mark over his left pectoral and a small one on his right hip before I shut my eyes to give my boyfriend some decency.

"Awe come on Wash. It's just us, and besides it's nothing California hasn't seen before." York teases.

Neither Wash or I speak. After a moment of silence York asks,"Wait. You guys have had sex right?"

I turn around facing the wall, as I hear Wash dressing. "Um. Not, exactly." Wash mutters.

"[What?!]" North and York Demand.

We drove in a standard transportation hog. No mounted guns. Just us in jeans and whatever we wanted to wear.

York wore a yellow griffball shirt. North wore purple plaid over a black tank. Wash was in a Black tee, wearing a denim jacket over. I was wearing a tight gray vee neck with a pair of blue jean cut off shorts.

York was driving, North riding shotgun, I sat beside Wash, leaned into his side, hands clutched together.

We drove through the city chattering lightly. North and York seemed pretty shocked that Wash and I hadn't, 'Done' anything yet. But they dropped the subject after a few choice words Wash threw their way.

We pull into the doctors office. All four of us hopping out of the jeep. I saw a civilian and frowned. They seemed so tiny.

I'd always thought myself short, small, and petite. But then again, I've only ever been around military and other experiments. Now I could see the difference between us and the common people.

Wash takes my hand gently looking at me curiously. "What ya thinking about?" I shrug giving his hand a light squeeze. "Nothing. Just, we're all really tall."

York and North laugh as we enter the building. Wash smiles and nods. "Yeah, I guess we are."

I see the receptionist behind the desk flicking lazily through a magazine. "Oh look. Freddy Krueger's back. DOC! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE WEVE GOT A PAITENT!" I frown lightly at the unsavory name but don't say anything.

After a fee moments the man who does the removal surgery appears. "Ah! Hello again! Miss Caboose, yes. Please sit down!" He gestures to a line of chairs and we all sit down.

The doctor takes a look at us all. Pausing on my exposed legs and Yorks Eye. "Hmm, sorry lad. But you don't have an appointment." York waves him off. "Nah, I'm not really here for that. We're just hanging with, 'Miss Caboose' here." He says my last name in a cheap impersonation of the doctors strange accent.

It sounded like he said, meeeece Kahboooose. If you need a description of it.

He nods to York and kneels by me. "So. What would you like removed today? I know you've got extensive scar tissue on your torso and legs. How much money do you have? And I'll tell you what I can maybe do."

I pull out the was of cash that counselor had given me.

"5k?" He makes a face. "I can maybe do your shin and calf for that. Or I could do your thigh and buttock. Choose."

I sigh. "Fuck. I really thought this would get more. Um, I guess Calf and shin." He nods moving up to prepare the lab when Wash speaks. "Excuse me. Doctor."

We all look at him curiously. "Uh, yes?"

Wash makes a pondering face. "How much would it cost to remove all of her scars?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Um, well. I'd have to say, um. About 40k."

Wash suddenly stands and starts pulling his wallet from his back pocket. All of our eyes go wide as my boyfriend pulls a gold card from the worn leather and passes it over. "Full body surgery. And no scams."

My jaw drops. As does everyone in the room.

The doctor, who was now a stuttering blubbering mess can only seem to nod while speaking incoherently in some other language before running through to the other room with the card.

"Wash how? What?" York manages. North was simply awestruck.

Washington shrugs smugly putting his arms behind his head and leaning backwards.

"I do recall telling you all that I was a prince."

I place a hand on his thigh lightly. Drawing his stormy gaze to mine. "Would-would you really-do-" I was getting choked up on tears. "Do that for me?"

He smiles. "Baby, I'd do anything for you."

I suddenly sprung forwards and kissed him as passionately as I could muster.

I pull away briefly to whisper, "I love you." He smiles. "I know."

_/°Washington POV°\\_

If every sunset that ever was, was somehow combined into an object. And that object, was then painted with rainbows and stars, dipped in chocolate and draped with the finest gold and silver. It wouldn't even begin to compare with the smile that is gracing My sweet girls face.

I've never seen a look of more pure joy, in my entire life.

She was so happy, and proud of the way she looked.

I've always thought she was beautiful. Always. And now, she can feel the same.

She spins around on the side walk in front of us. Her now clear, smooth skin shining in the fading light. I sigh as I watch her frolick.

North elbows me lightly. I shake my head embarrassed. "S-sorry." He chuckles as we move to get in the jeep.

"Don't be. You two are beyond cute."

I blush and punch him lightly. "Yeah yeah, shaddap."

I brace my arm on the jeep door and swing myself over the side. A few moments later California was leaping in with no effort.

She immediately hugs me tightly. "Thank you so much." She whispers. I can't help but melt as she clings to me. "It's my pleasure."

I glance up from where I'd been gazing at the top of her black haired head. To see York and North making childish faces. And York actually holding a camera. "It's a Kodiak moment!"

I roll my eyes. "Come on. Let's get going."

York chuckles driving the jeep out of the parking lot.

"Alright, just as long as you're prepared to buy all of us beer." I make a cynical face. "Ha! Yeah right." North gives me a look through the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry, but we just found out you're ridiculously rich. You're buying everything from now on."

I groan. But then Cali is leaning up. "Actually, that doctor left me my original money. So. I think I'll buy everyone's drinks."

She grins. Her green eyes just glowing with pride. I sigh inwardly.

She's so perfect.

_/°California°\\_

York had just discovered my secret.

I have never drank before. And, because of my raised metabolism I have to consume three times the alcohol as an obese man can, to get even a small buzz.

So now He was in the front buying as much liquor, Vodka, and whiskey as he could carry. He thinks, that he can beat me in a drinking contest.

I'm seated beside Wash. North on his other side. And York soon to be In front of me. After a moment he comes back.

His arms comically full of assorted bottles that he then lays on the table. "Alllrighty! Who's going to play with us?" Wash shakes his head. "Nah, I'm going to pass. I've seen how much Cal can eat. I'd like to keep my liver in one piece." I roll my eyes punching his shoulder lightly.

North shrugs. "Alright, I guess I'll play a little bit." Wash chuckles grabbing a bottle of jack. I quirk an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't playing?" He snorts taking a shot. "I said I'm not playing, I didn't say nothing about not drinking."

He shakes his head after downing the shot. His eyes popping wide. "WHEW!" I give York an amused and confused look. He chuckles,"Wash is a feather weight with a taste for jack. He'll be drunk in probably like five minutes."

I laugh shaking my head. Making a move for a large bottle of clear fluid and popping the cap off. I then tilt it up to my lips and start chugging.

Oblivious to the stares not only from my group but a lot of the other bar patrons.

The fluid burned lightly going down. But then again, I'm much more accustomed to pain then most so, what's lightly for me might be intense for others.

I was nearing the bottom of the bottle. When I finally set it down with a grin. "WHEHHOOHOO!" I shout.

If my boyfriends getting drunk then so am I.

I smile lightly as Wash makes his way up to the stage.

He was drunk, and wobbling all over the place. York was also wasted. He was also filming everything. North and I were the only ones Kinda sober. As I couldn't keep a buzz, my body would burn it off very quickly.

"Hello everyone. Hi. My name, Is David WASSSHHHINGTON! and no, I'm not, a president." I mentally face palm at the sight of him up there. Clinging to the microphone.

"WOOO! GO WASH!" I cheer. I am given a few looks. But I don't pay attention. Not even to the three familiar faces I should recognize. Of a man who fancied orange, One with an X shapes scar, and another with a chunk out of his ear.

"Thank you babe. Now, I'd like to dedicate this song. To my lovely, Girlfriend. Alexis. But I call her Cali most of the time."

I roll my eyes. North chuckles, and York throws a thumbs up into the air while capturing every moment.

"Okay. Music please." He calls. Suddenly lights are slightly dimming and music starts.

"My gift is my song... and this one's for you"

He starts very strong. My eyes widen at the power in his voice.

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song."

He drops to a whisper. And walks forward holding the mic close. Almost as if he wasnt drunk at all.

"It may be quite simple,

but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words...

How wonderful life is,

now you're in the world."

He takes a few steps back, one hand holding the microphone cord, his voice growing louder.

"I sat on the roof and,

I kicked off the moss

Well some of these verses,

well they,

They've got me quite cross

But the sun's been kind,

while IIIII wrote this song!

It's for people like you! that!

keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting,

but these things I do!

You see I've forgotten,

if they're green or they're blue!

Anyway, the thing is,

what I really mean!

Yours are the sweetest eyes,

I've ever seen!"

He's full out into the song at this point, and people are cheering him on. He leans over the stage, to gesture at me with a wagging finger to come on up.

"And you can tell everbody!

that this is your song!

It may be quite simple!

but

now that it's done."

I'm at the stage now and he's pulling me up with a hand. Before clasping my waist and spinning us around. A grin on his face as he continues singing.

"I hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words!

How wonderful life is,..

now you're in the world!"

The music draws to a close but he doesn't make a move to leave or let me go. As he sings in a quiet voice. More to me than the actual microphone.

"I hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind."

He leans closer to me. Our noses brushing.

"That I put down in words,

How wonderful life is,

now you're in my world~"

He closes it off with a tender kiss that I eagerly return.

The crowded bar goes wild. Everyone screaming and cheering. Whistles and claps reverberate through. Laughter and smiles.

We pull apart after a moment and he simply smiles down at me. And I up at him.

After a moment longer I barely hear him breathe out an, 'I love you.' I smile remembering a song that I had heard that reminded me of my feelings for him.

I smirk and push him away lightly. Snagging the mic from his hands and speaking. "Go take a seat handsome."

People laugh and whistle at my comment. A few girls cheer me on. I chuckle. "Alright, that's kinda hard to top. But I'll try my best."

I set the mic down and walk over to the DJ guy. Telling him what song to play before returning. A few guys catcalling me.

The lights dropped down as they had for Wash. When the music starts up.

I take the mic and start to sing.

Eyes scanning over the audience, but gluing onto Wash.

"Loving can hurt.

Loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard

You know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing that makes us feel alive."

I start swaying lightly. People in the audience lifted their phones and were videoing. I notice I'd been using my extra vocals to accentuate certain tones.

"We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

Times forever frozen still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Holdin' me closer

'Til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

Wait for me to come home

Loving can heal

Loving can mend your soul

And it's the only thing that I know (know)

I swear it will get easier

Remember that with every piece of ya

And it's the only thing we take with us when we die

We keep this love in this photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts were never broken

Times forever frozen still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Holdin' me closer

'Til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me

That's OK, baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home [4x]

Oh you can fit me

Inside the necklace you got when you were 16

Next to your heartbeat

Where I should be

Keep it deep within your soul

And if you hurt me

Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

When I'm away

I will remember how you kissed me

Under the lamppost

Back on 6th street

Hearing you whisper through the phone,

'Wait for me to come home."

I draw to a close and gaze out at Wash. Our eyes meet and I swear, there were sparks in the air.

I leave the stage, ignoring the cheers and the audience asking me where I learned to sing. As I ran for Wash. He stands and catches me in his arms.

I snuggle my face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Never leave me." He whispers. I smile, "Never."

Songs: Your song moulin rouge

And Photograph


	17. Choice

It was me, Maine, Tex, and Carolina. York was running recon with Wyoming.

We were supposed to sneak into a facilty storing secret prototype weapons for the insurrection, and steal them.

The mission was made all the harder, because it was in a heavily populated civilian area. But then, police were called in to intervene.

And that's when shit hit the fan.

We were currently pinned down in a building. Gunfire raining in on us from all sides, as we took cover in some old kitchen-like room.

"York! What's ETA on evac?" Carolina demands over the radio.

:York:Not soon. We've got choppers on our six and Three. Also, they've got fucking rocket launchers on rooftops. Get somewhere clear an set off a beacon. We'll get there as soon as possible.

"DAMMIT!" She slams her hand down onto a table. "Alright, we need a plan of attack. We can't stay down forever, they'll rush us." Tex speaks. Maine suddenly cracks his neck. Growling. "I have a plan. Attack."

And he's suddenly rushing out of the room, his brute shot firing in rapid succession at innies and police officers alike.

"Maine! Get back here!" Tex shouts. Suddenly Carolina is racing to her feet after him. "Wait! Guys!" I plead futilely. Tex sighs. "Guess it's just me and you. Let's move, maybe if we can get to the roof we can jump down and escape."

I nod. "Great plan, but what about them?"

"They'll be fine! Let's move." She stands and fires into a adjacent hall as she moves to enter a fire escape door. I move as well. Not bothering to fire my Dmr as there were no clear targets in my sights. I slam the door open after her. Racing up the stairs. Taking them three at a time.

Tex was ahead of me and I see her round a corner. I move to do so as well. Spying a hallway and a door at the top of another flight of stairs.

The door is just failing shut, Tex must have gone out it. In mere seconds I was too. Bright daylight striking my eyes.

"Come on! We'll roof jump this way." She waves me over too where she was standing parallel another building as she leaps the distance. I brace myself from where I'm standing now and throw myself into the air and land beside her. She shakes her helmet at me. "Show off." I shrug making to run across the gravely rooftop. "Nah that wasn't showing off. I show off when Wash is around. That was just, laziness."

She skids next to me as we take another leap. "Laziness? Jumping around twenty feet across a building is laziness to you?"

I mount a vent shaft and use the added height to easily boost me to a roof that was taller than our current one. "Yes. Rather than running to the edge and jumping. Just jumping from where I was."

She shakes her head,"You and I have very different definitions of laziness." "No not different. Mine are just, less lazy compared to regular lazy."

"In what world does that make any sen-"

Loud gunshots caught us both off guard. We jerk around to try and see where it was coming from. We can't spot anything from our rooftop, but we can see the flashing red and blue police lights shining on a building.

:Director:Agents Maine and Carolina have been cornered by police. Use any means necessary to free them. Any means.

Tex gives him a short reply before we're moving off in the direction of the lights.

We drop down into an alleyway across the street from them. Peeking out we could see the side of Maine's helmet as they were ducked behind an overturned police cruiser. I try listening to what's happening over the police radios but sudden childish giggling and talking stole me. An older woman walks past our alley, behind her a train of small children, only about nine years old, all dressed in matching shirts that read, 'Miss Magnolia's Orphans, of Boulder Colorado.'

I frown as the seemingly endless line of children walk past, blocking both our view, and our and our hearing. That's when the director radios,

:Director:Use the children. Hostages

I freeze. As does Tex. "Sir, you can't be serious!" She exclaims. I note that she is backtalking the director for once in her life.

:Director:I am Entirely serious Texas! Now Move!

I frown as I move towards the line of children. Theyre just hostages. It's not like they'll get hurt, I'll make sure to take care of them.

I spot a green and blue eyed girl wearing black glasses. With short curly brown hair pulled in pigtails. Playing with a small Masterchief action figure.

Here goes nothing.

I suddenly lunge out from the alley, grabbing the child's arms and spinning them behind her small frame. Not painfully of course, but forceful enough to hold them there. I then grab my magnum and hold it against her small head. "ALRIGHT. LET THE AGENTS GO. OR ELSE." I snarl loudly. Making a point to show the child. Tex grabs another and we're walking sideways through the street.

The other orphans scream, and I hear the orphan keep Miss Magnolia Shout. The police are in a sudden panic.

"Woah woah! They've got hostages! I repeat. Lower all weapons!"

I nod approvingly. The officer start to lower there weapons, but a few still hold the. On us.

"Lower ALL your weapons to the ground. And step away!" I shout. Tex voices in as well. "Any Move made to signal help, or any attack, and we'll blow their brains out."

The girl in my Clutch starts crying. I kneel down and shush her. "Its alright. I won't hurt you, we're the good guys." But she spits in my visor and only cries more.

I hate kids.

The other officers lower there weapons. "MAINE. LINA. COME ON OUT." Tex Demands.

Sure enough, They make their way from behind the car, walking slowly. I start walking the girl forward, preparing to let her go and make a run for it.

But that's when some cop grabs his pistol and fires it at me.

He fires three times before I take it he runs out of bullets. They each hit me, but luckily do to his shaky hands, they skim off and bounce away harmlessly.

I'm prepared to drop the action. He is a cop, he thinks I'm the bad guy. He's just doing his job. But then the director is in my ear.

:Director:Agents, We warned them. Kill the children.

My jaw drops, and eyes widen. I look to Tex, her body language mirroring mine. She turns to me. Shaking her head.

:Me:Sir, they're just kids!

:Director:That was an Order California! These people need to Learn we do not make idle threats! Kill the child!

I panic. Anxiety washing over me. "I can't."

Tex suddenly is dropping her child and running behind me to stand with Carolina and Maine, who could no doubt hear what was being said over the radio.

:Director:I don't give a Damn! What you can and can't do! You are a soldier. No you are a TOOL. AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. UNDER ORDER 66 YOU WILL KILL THIS CHILD

My eyes zero in on nothing. I can see the officers standing rigid in the background, Tex's child running to safety. I can hear the quick, fast heartbeat of my child. Her frightened whimpers. This small, weak, defenseless child. Who I was in control of.

"No sir."

I have to physically turn my head away from The child. Every fiber of my being screaming 'No! Kill her!' I was breaking my own bodies laws.

I shove the girl forwards, and fire warning shots out at the standing police officers, making them duck to cover. The act giving us time to take off and run to safety.

The only thought in my head now. Was, what have I just done?

I was confined to my room. Until the director could think of a suitable punishment.

I was locked in from the outside. I also hadn't been given any food today, I could feel my strength dissipating as my enhanced metabolism burned through all my calories I had left from yesterdays dinner.

I was also forbidden from speaking to anyone at the moment. Tex was also experiencing a similar treatment. The Director simply told people we'd been insubordinate on the field.

After a few more minutes of silence I stand and make my way to my bed Laying down defeatedly.

My eyes crack open when I hear the door jiggle. I lean up, narrowing them just as it swings open. But I am surprised not to see the director, but York and Wash.

"Guys? What are you doing here. You're gonna get in huge trouble." York waves it off as Wash pounces on the bed. Hugging me tightly and kissing my temple repeatedly.

"So worth it. I had to see you." I smile and return the gesture as York shuts the door and locks it from the inside.

"We had to know what happened. The directors telling everyone that you and Tex almost got yourselves and The team killed when you obeyed a direct order. But Lina says the order was horrible, and also unnecessary."

I pull away from Wash nodding to the men. "He wanted us to take orphans hostage. And then, to kill them to prove a point."

York's eyes widen. "What the fuck!" Wash tightens his grip on me. "You didn't though, right?"

I shake my head. "Of course not! That's why I'm locked in here. Wash, he put me under Soldier mode and told me to do it. But, I somehow, resisted."

He leans his head onto my shoulder. "That's, that's. I don't know, good? Horrible that he would've made you do that."

York looks down very thoughtfully. "This, this isn't right." I shake my head. "No, it isn't."

Suddenly he's reaching behind him, but I'm pleasantly surprised to see him pull out a blueberry muffin in a bag. "Here. I didn't think they'd given You food." My eyes widen and a grin takes my face. "Dude, I fucking love you. I was starving to death in here." I take the muffin as he tosses it. Gratefully opening it and cramming it in my mouth.

Wash chuckles stroking my hair gently."So, what's been going on outside?" York shakes his head. "Not much. We just got in these new training bots. They're pretty cool, you can customize how they look and how they sound. I made a Wyoming one that went around saying Knock knock I'm an idiot. They're pretty realistic. No one knew until they saw them both in the same room together."

I nod thoughtfully. "Fun." He shrugs. "You know how it is." Wash who was cuddling into my side now asks, "You have any idea how long you'll be in here?"

I shake my head,"No idea." Wash frowns. York suddenly chuckles. "Well, I snuck your boyfriend in here, per his request. I think I'm gonna bolt now. Stay safe you two. And you know what I mean." He winks and takes his leave. I hear the door locking behind him.

"Do you got a key to get out?" I ask nervously, scared we'd both been locked in. He nods pulling it out of his back pocket. "Yeahp. Don't worry angel."

I smile and lean into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me warmly. He was in a soft Red cotton Tee and some Black sweatpants. I was in my almost signature at this point, silver tank and yoga pants.

"What are we gonna do Wash." I ask. Thinking of the future.

"I dunno, whatever you want. We could maybe read a book, draw. Maybe something a little more, physical." I give him an incredulous look as he wags his eyebrows at me. I giggle and snuggle my way in closer to him. "Not that any of that doesn't sound appealing. But that's not what I meant. I meant, us. For the future, here."

He nods. "Oh. I don't know." I pout lightly. "The director obviously isn't a good man.

He wanted me to kill a kid! Just to prove a fucking point Wash!" David frowns, turning his head to rest it on its side on mine. "But you didn't baby. You didn't. You did good."

I smile at his praise. Then hid fingers are lifting my face up and he's looking at me In a way I've scarcely seen. Then he's bringing his lips to mine. I smile lightly and return the gesture. After a moment the kiss grows more feverent and needy. With me brining hands up to the back of his head to hold him closer, and him doing his very best to not tear my clothes apart.

When suddenly I'm on my back with him over me. He makes a smug face before asking me. "How far do you want this to go sweetheart?" I can see a slight tent in his pants. And for the second time in my life, the first being when I realized I Loved him, I knew exactly, what I wanted. And I was certain that I wanted it.

I bring my lips crashing into his again before I whisper in his ear, "All the way."

::Author Note::

WHEWHOOHOO!

YEAH! Finally. Who else has been waiting for that? Well, in case you are reading this pouting because you wanted to read some Wash smut, fear not. I will post the actions that take place. Just, not here.

It'll be in my one shot book, I'll put it in the author note on a future chapter when I have it done so y'all know when to go check it out.

If you're on fanfiction .Net reading this story, then if you're really interested, you'll have to go to either Qoutev or Wattpad and read it from the one shots story I have up called, Greatest one shots ever, of all time. My user name is the same on them as it is here

Tell me what y'all thought.

And as always thanks for reading.


	18. Gravity

I was cuddled close with Wash.

It was the morning after. And man, were we both exhausted. He was snoring softly, I smile and trace my hand over the side of his chiseled face. I notice a light scratch to it, frowning I look closer to see he had grown whiskers over the night. I giggle lightly and continue brushing my hand over his face.

Around an hour later he wakes up. Yawning widely he gazes into my eyes for a moment before realizing where he was. "Morning beautiful. Tell me, was it a dream, or did we have a ridiculous amount of sex last night?"

I giggle nodding. "That was all real sweet heart." His eyes widen, "Jesus. Don't get me wrong, that was fucking fantastic. but that was a lot." I make a face. "Is that, bad?" He chuckles kissing my nose. "No sweet heart, it's not bad. Just, Most people don't have sex 9 times in a row."

I look down,"Oh. Right. Sorry." He chuckles suddenly grabbing me and rolling. I squeal as we both tumble and turn, ending with him over me looking so handsome, his bed head giving him the most precious look.

"Don't be babe. Just know, that I am going to brag to everyone." I snort and move to roll him onto his back and pin him in return. "Oh yeah?" He smirks about to say something when his eyes widen.

"Uh, whoops. Hold on. Gotta pee." He jumps up from under me, running to my bathroom. I chuckle lightly shaking my head. The door clicks shut, just as my bedroom door slams open.

I look as innocent as I can manage as the Director and Counselor barge in. I frown," Seriously? You guys just walk in? Couldn't be bothered to knock? I could've been baked l naked. Or doing something embarrassing. Or naked and doing something embarrassing."

The director scowls before saying loudly,"Be quiet. Privacy is a human right. But you're not a human. You're not even a person California." I frown.

He had spoken loudly, loud enough that Wash would be able to hear from the bathroom. And probably anyone in the hallway would hear, as they had left the door open.

"What the Director means to-" "Silence! She knows what I mean. Besides, I'm here on business. You disobeyed a direct order California." I scowl, "An order to kill a child. An innocent child. Not even for the mission, but so you could prove a-" *Smack*

He slaps me hard across the face making me reel backwards.

I hold my cheek in shock as I look up at the towering man. "You listen, and you listen good. You are in NO POSITION To argue innocence or judgment. You are a freak. An experiment. You do AS TOLD. WHEN TOLD. I own you California. I bought you, I control you. And I can get rid of you, if you prove to be more trouble than your worth."

He moves closer and I flinch backwards across my bed.

"You disobeyed a direct order, when in soldier mode. And I, Want to know why."

I narrow my eyes, but don't vocally show my hatred. Simply shaking my head. "I don't know, SIR. Maybe even the more, MONSTER side of me didn't even want to kill a child."

The counsellors eyes widen as he realizes the insult I just threw. The director scowls.

"This isn't the first time you've been conscious while under. And it started when your relationship with Agent Washington did. So let me be clear. End it."

I make a face. "Excuse me?"

He presses his lips together. "You heard me. End it. Or I will." He turns and moves to stride out. "Wait!" I shout. He pauses and turns looking at me through the side of his eye. "What is it agent."

I feel my throat tighten. "Please don't. I love him. Haven't you ever loved someone? What would you do if they were taken from you?"

He freezes visibly. The counsellor shakes his head at me. But the director only laughs darkly.

"That's the difference between me and you, Experiment 626." I flinch. "You are a creature, who doesn't know what love is."

Tears pool down my face. And I collapse on the inside. "Tomorrow you are to report for a mission, all conversation between you an Agent Washington will now be monitored in the field of combat. And an agent will be assigned to watch you at all times when you're not alone in your room."

The door then slams behind him.

I take a moment to stare emptily at it with tear filled eyes. Just absorbing the gravity of what has just happened.

Then, Wash is at my side holding me.

I didn't even hear him come back in.

In Fact, I didn't even realize I was sobbing into him. I was just so numbed and hurt by the directors words.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby its okay." I bite my lip trying to quell the waves of emotion. "I don't want to lose you Wash."

"Shh. You won't. I promise. We'll always be together baby." I cry harder, he holds me tighter to him. "I don't want to lose you. Please." I curl my hands into his chest. He pulls me even tighter if that's possible, a hand stroking through my hair. "You won't. You won't, hey. Shh, we'll just keep it secret. We'll Romeo and Juliet this shit. Hey."

He turns my face to look at him. "I love you. And, we'll run away if we have to. Alright?" I nod. He smiles kissing my head when the door opens again. We turn and see York.

He's got tears rolling down his face too. "I uh. North, Wyoming, Maine, South, Tex an I all just uh. We just heard that. And um. We wanted to say."

He sighs and just walks to me. Looking to Wash for permission who nods. Suddenly York is hugging me. "We're so sorry. But they wanted me to tell you, don't give up. Don't give in. You're not alone."

I smile lightly. They're all right.

I can't let him win.

"You're not a monster. And, You're not an experiment. If anything, you're a victim."

York says, Wash then adds. "No, you're not a victim. You're My girlfriend."

We both look at him,York says "I know that probably sounded cool in your head. But that was lame."

The mission Consisted of Literally everyone. Every agent we had. Sadly that included Kansas. Who, 'Lucky me' Was the agent appointed to watch me and make sure I didn't fraternize with Wash.

It took Four pelicans in all to transport the agents, Wash and I were luckily on the same transport. And though we couldn't speak to each other. And Kansas was watching me like a hawk, as well as insulting me at every turn and hitting me when we were alone, to make sure I didn't touch Wash.

He didn't know sign language. Which luckily Wash and I were both fluent in.

A few other agents who knew it casually watched our conversation. Chuckling if one of us told a joke.

The mission was a relatively easy one. Mostly considering the 40+ agents that were working it. Now, we were on the ride home.

The only other agents in our transport were Kansas, Maine, North, and South. The others I didn't know.

I sign at Wash, 'You think if Kansas got 'Accidentally' shot they'd think it was me?' He laughs, 'most likely. Plus they'd just assign someone new.'

I sigh dramatically. 'I think it'd be less miserable with someone else. Who didn't hit me and insult me.'

Wrong thing to say. His jaw suddenly tightens and handsome stormy eyes harden and Zero in on Kansas.

"Kansas." He growls in a deathly voice.

Eyes are cast on the normally sweet and kind agent. Kansas sucks his teeth boredly. "What do you want? I'm not interested in letting you and lover girl make out so don't ask."

Everyone watches with growing interest. "Did you hit California." It wasn't so much as a question, as it was a statement. A very, aggressive, and scary statement.

Maine moves and sets a hand on his chest plate, to try and relieve some tension. A fight onboard a small metal aircraft wasn't exactly a great idea.

"Maybe. Shouldn't matter, You two are broken up. Remember? Or did you miss that fantastic little argument she and the Director had. Really it was quite thrilling. And I must say, Very honest on his-"

A knife suddenly finds itself lodged into the wall beside Kansas's head. The air seems to drop a few degrees. "You shut the fuck up. You don't get to talk about ANYTHING Having to do with her. And if you lay a hand on her again. I will cut your dick off, and shove it up your own ass."

South chuckles lightly. As does a few other agents. Making Kansas seethe, he wasn't one who enjoyed being threatened, nor embarrassed.

"Lay a hand on her? Like this?" His hand suddenly grabs at my codpiece. It was so sudden and unexpected I didn't have a chance to react. "Or like this?" Then his elbow his smashing into my unhelmeted face.

I let out a groan as I feel blue and red blood start flowing.

"YOU FUCK!" Wash was suddenly lunging from his seat, he wasn't the only one. As the others jumped to my defense as well.

Then, a fight that really shouldn't have happened in plane, happened.

I sigh sitting on my butt. Knees bent in front of me, hands propped up on them.

Salty water misted against my face with every wave.

Salty waves you ask? Well, let me recap.

Kansas had his head rammed into a wall so hard, repeatedly, that it ruptured a gasline. Which in turn, caused us to crash in the middle of the fucking ocean. Oh, and to top it off, I quite literally, and physically cannot swim.

My muscular structure is too dense.

So I'm seated in the exact middle of the overturned and half submerged pelican that is steadily sinking lower. We had maybe an hour and a half before it was gone. Then I'd be royally screwed.

Wash and some other agent, I think Rhode island, this one armed chick. Were routinely going under to search the inside of the pelican for a raft or some kind of life jackets. Wash was really the only one who knew how fucked I was.

479er walks up to sit by me. "So. What's all this drama I've been hearing about?"

I take a moment to survey the other agents before answering. "It's nothing."

Maine was Jumping into ocean. As were some of the others. Stripping their armor to wear just their skin suits.

Kansas was Talking to North who was quite visibly restraining himself from drowning the other agent. South was just beginning to strip her armor.

"Bull shit. That drama got my Pelican sank. So I want some answers. What's going on."

I look up at her. Her helmet on blocking her expression, but I could hear the real concern in her voice.

"Its a long ass story."

"We've got plenty of time."

"That's total bullshit." She screeches. I shrug. "What can you do?" She nods,"I see your point. You and Wash gonna keep dating anyway?"

I give her a look and motion to the microphone on my armor. Vocally saying"No. We're cutting it off." While nodding vigorously."

She makes an 'Oh!' Face while nodding and winking. "Oh that sucks. The DIRECTOR IS SO STUPID. HE SHOULD EAT A DICK."

"DUDE!" I shout. She shrugs, "What? I've got nothing to loose. I frown. "How about your job?" She waves her hand. "Nah, My ship is garbage now." I glance down. "Oh. I see your point."

I hear a sudden gasp for air and turn to see Wash busting through the Waters surface. Flipping his wet hair out of his face. It stuck out at spiky angles as he pulled himself from the water to stand on the pelican. He'd taken off the top of his suit leaving him in the black pants. Leaving his glowing tanned skin, and shining tattoos gleaming in the hot sun.

I can't help the sigh that leaves my mouth. Damn he is gorgeous.

479er laughs at me. I stick my tongue out as I listen to what he's saying. The girl Rhode island coming up for air as well. I couldn't help a glint of jealousy that the red and black haired female agent could dive down with him.

"No luck yet, but I found a compartment. I'll check in there next."

Then he's backing up, before running and diving off the ship. I can't help but admire the Majesty of it. His perfectly sculpted body, and perfect posture as he dives back in.

"Damn girl. I don't know about you, but if I had that. Ain't no one telling me I have to break up with him." 479er remarks. I let out a snort.

No one was going to make me. And that, is a fact.

North, who was now swimming around with South waves at me. "Hey! Come on in! It's much cooler in the water."

I sigh. He was probably right, as the metal, had I not been wearing my armor, would probably be sweltering. Although the sun was beaming down on my head.

"I can't. Sorry." I reply with a shrug.

Suddenly Kansas was behind me. "Why, you scared cupcake?"

"Fuck off!" I growl. 479er moves to take up a defensive position but he shoves her, as he was in power armor and she was not.

He's suddenly grabbing me bridal style. "NO! PUT ME DOWN!" he snickers darkly. "Don't think so, freak. Though your temper needs some work. Let's cool down, huh?"

He starts walking me to the edge. I scream scrambling to get out of his grasp. If he drops me chances are, seeing as the pelicans smooth steep side, I'd roll off into the ocean.

"Kansas! Let her go!" North shouts. Everyone was now moving back to the Ship to try and help. But they would never make it before he could walk to the edge.

"I CAN'T SWIM! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" I cry desperately. Changing tatics to cling onto him. "Then learn bitch."

And to my horror, he casts me into the Water.

I don't even have a moment to grab a breath before I was pulled down by gravity.

I look up, paddling my arms desperately. A few bubbles rising. I can see the outlines of everyone, dark against the bright surface.

Someone is moving down to me. Swimming as fast as they can. But not fast enough, as the water grows darker and darker.

I undo my armored chest plate, and as much else as I can. Spartan armor weighs about 1000 pounds.

Argo flashes in my mind. Telling me to hold my breath and kick harder.

But it's no use. My body has betrayed me.

Suddenly, like walking into another room. The lights go out.

And I'm drowning.

My lungs are screaming for air, and before I can help it I open my mouth to inhale. Only to have harsh salty water burn my throat.

That's when I lost consciousness.

::Author Note::

Hey, the lemon is up on the one shots BTW. Toodles.

Enjoy the cliffie


	19. Reality

_/°Washington°\\_

I panted lightly as I scoured through the pelican for any signs of floating devices.

I had to find something for Cal. Her Life depends on me.

I hear Rhode island let out a surprised gasp. "What?" I ask. The red and black haired one armed agent scowls. "Nothing. Just a jetpack. Need one?" I shake my head. "No, I'm good." She shrugs tossing it up. It floats on the waters surface. Or, undersurface?

There was a pocket of air in the pelican, though it was slowly edging away. "So. I heard you and California broke up. You single?"

I scowl to myself. "Keep this quiet, but no. We are not broken up. Sorry." "Oh. Okay then."

Suddenly North was breaching the surface of our little pelican cavern. "Hey North wha-" "WASH! KANSAS THREW CALIFORNIA IN THE WATER AND SHE HASNT COME UP IN FIVE MINUTES!"

I feel my heart drop. "WHAT!?"

I tear ass to leave the pelican. Grabbing the jet pack on the way out.

I swim eyes open through the water before rising up out the other side. I break through the surface. And move to jump onto the pelican. I grab my helmet. Locking it into my head and putting on the Jetpack.

"Look, man. I'm sorry, it was a joke."

I turn to glare at Kansas. "If she's not okay. I'm going to kill you. And if she is okay, I'm still going to kill you. So just shoot yourself while I'm gone." I then turn and dive off the pelican.

Anger coursing hot through my veins. As well as worry and terror.

I turn on the pack, blasting through the water, the pressure growing on me steadily as the light fades ever darker.

Don't worry baby. I'll find you.

Suddenly an even darker mass moves in front of me, I pull back just as a gargantuan sized Whale swims past. It's eye staring into mine. I shake off the odd feeling it sends through my spine.

As I continue down. The sea floor is now visible. I search desperately, flicking on my visor flash light. It does little.

That's when I see a bright blue flashing. I turn, directly behind me I could see three glowing things. One being blue, while the other two were a teal color that was more of a glow than a shine.

Argo.

I blast over to her. Light shining onto her. She was in only her under suit with one armored leg. Her eyes laid shut, black hair swirling around her head. Though, her eyes were glowing bright enough to be seen through their shut lids.

A glow that was starting to fade.

I grab her immediately. And look to the surface. The surface I can't even see anymore.

And I set the pack to full, and launch myself upwards.

In only moments, and with an intense dizzying feeling as I push against the water pressure at such high speeds, I burst through the surface.

Flying upwards with her clutched tightly to my chest.

I turn and fly to the pelican. Crashing into it in my haste. She rolls a few feet before I'm to my knees and crawling over her.

"No. NO! CALIFORNIA!" I cry seeing her unmoving form.

I discard the jetpack, and move over to her. Pressing my ear to her blackbound chest.

Listening for any sign of those hearts beating.

Her face was laid to the side, black hair flopped onto the metal surface around her head, like a crown of ebony.

A small strand laid across her face.

"No. ALEXIS NO! PLEASE!"

I'm oblivious as other agents are gathered around us. As I move to press her chest in rapid succession. "One, two, three. One two three."

I grab her perfect face and open her mouth. Opening it and breathing life into her.

I lift away and push more on her chest. "Come on. COME ON! One, two, three! One TWO THREE!" I grab her face once more.

Blowing as much and as desperately as I could. She remains still. Her skin so cold.

"No, no come on! Please! Baby, no." I began to sob as I struggle to continue the chest compressions. I grab her face, simply holding it as I struggled not to scream. "Please! Just wake up!"

But she didn't move. She remained limp and cold in my arms. I grab her shoulders and hold her to my chest. Crying out. As tears streamed down my face. "No no no. PLEASE! JUST WAKE UP. ALEXIS PLEASE. I can't lose you."

I scream loudly to the sky as I rock back and forth holding her to me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jerk around to glare at North. "DON'T TOUCH ME !" I snarl.

I know he didn't mean wrong. But I didn't want anyone. I just wanted-needed- her.

I glance down at her. Kissing her head forcefully. "Come on please. Please." I shut my eyes and lean my head onto hers.

"Just wake up. I need you."

Everyone is silent. Tears trailing down many peoples faces.

South turning to cry into her brothers chest. Even Kansas felt something.

"-Wash?"

_/°California°\\_

Kansas was now only alive by the grace of god. In fact, he may have to retire from the military. He was only alive now because he has over twenty machines hooked into him.

Only minutes after I had woken, spluttering and coughing up water, had Wash taken the time to revel in the fact that I'm not dead, before he picked up a chunk of broken pelican and started beating Kansas shitless. He would've succeeded, had Maine and the combined force of EVERYONE not gotten the pipe out of his hands, and then restrained him.

But, it was worth it. That motherfucker tried to kill me.

The director was not pleased. At all. Though everyone banded together to blame the, 'EVERYTHING' on Kansas. Saving Wash from any trouble.

The director, who was apparently unaware that South and I were friends now, assigns her to watch me as she had.

And well, let's just say, she let's me do whatever the fuck I want, and tells the Director I spend all my time away from Wash and training.

At the moment. I'm curled up in Washes lap, drinking a beer while Chatting with York and North. Who are astounded that Wash and I had Sex Nine times in one night.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel like I should invest in some adrenaline shots to keep up with her." Wash laughs. York snorts in amusement. And North chokes on his own beer.

Life was starting to get good.

Suddenly agent enters. Wyoming. He walks up to our table and waves. "Hello chaps. California, how are you feeling?" I shrug smiling up at him. "Great now. Don't think I'll ever be able to look at the ocean the same again." Everyone let's out small chuckles, except Wash who tightens his grip around me. Like he's scared he'll lose me again at the very mention of it.

I look up at him, he appears upside down, and I give him a light kiss to put him at ease.

North let's out a girly, "Awe." Making York and I smile.

Wyoming suddenly collapses. "Woah!" I move to check on him, when the door opens and; Wyoming enters?

"Um, what?" I ask confused. Wyoming waves. "Helloo. I really love this thing. It's one of the new training dummies."

My eyes widen, "Oh! I remember Someone saying something about that." Wyoming picks up his robotic Double. "They work great, but just not over four hours, then they need to charge."

York scoffs. "Why do you still have it? Go put it on the training floor." Wyoming shakes his head. "I think not. You'll just take it and Program it to say, 'Knock knock I'm stupid' again."

I snort taking a sip of my beer. "So is there one of everyone?" Wash asks, rubbing small circles on my forearm.

North shakes his head. "There's enough FOR everyone. But you program them to look like anyone. So you could have an Army of say, California's." Wyoming snorts,"That'd be in fact terrifying."

York shrugs. "More like, hella Kinky."

_two weeks later_

I'm laying in my bed, thumbing through Washington's Sketch book. He leaves it in here, constantly. Forgetting it after staying up to sketch me while I sleep.

I smile as I Spot a picture of York and North trying to look tuff. Another was of Carolina, but she was reading a book on what appeared to be the lounge room couch. Her right arm laid on the couch arm flipping him off as he had been sketching her.

I smiled picturing the situation this could've come from.

I then come across, what was probably the first time he'd drawn me.

It was just my face with black hair blowing lightly across it. My eyes shining brightly. He then wrote under it, "The new agent. With the hypno Eyes."

I smile and roll my eyes. Skimming my hand over the picture. Everything in this book was black and white, except for when he drew my eyes.

I flip through, finding images of cats, and other agents. One was of three women I'd never seen before. With crowns on each of their heads. A man, and a woman stood on either side of the girls. Crowns on their heads as well.

His family.

I thumb through, and spot pictures of me sleeping. All different positions. Sometimes in his lap, across the bed. In a chair. In one it looked like I was laying on his chest, and he tried drawing from that position, the corner of the sketch book had even been drawn in.

I even spy a few pictures in there from when, he'd allowed me to watch Titanic. I had just been messing with him when I walked in naked and Asked him to draw me like one of his French girls.

But after a few rounds of sex, he actually drew me.

I sigh lightly and shut the book. Just as the door opens. Wash walks in grinning. "What's got you so happy?" I ask. He shrugs, "Oh you know. Just found out I'm getting an AI."

I smile. "REALLY! that's Incredible Wash!" He chuckles leaping onto the bed and Grabbing me in his arms. "Mm it is. But not as incredible as you."

I smile and kiss him. "You are way to sweet." He smiles softly, simply looking down at me with a love filled gaze. "Nah. I'm not sweet enough." I roll my eyes and roll over to stare at the ceiling. "Wash, if you were any sweeter I'd have cavities from kissing you all the time."

He sighs and flops to lay on my stomach. Burying his face into my tummy before turning his face to look up at you. He sighs again. "What?" I ask. "I can't see your beautiful face. Your boobs are in the way."

I start laughing, the action bouncing his head. "You're such a fucking dork." I tease.

A moment passed and his hand clasps in mine. "I'm your dork." I smile. "Yeah. My dork."

We lay in comfy silence. Feeding off of each others presence. I never want this happy moment to end.

But, like a rainbow. These things fade away.

I stroll to the Directors office anxiously. I'd been called in on a serious note.

The moment I enter, Dread drops into the pit of my stomach. South is sitting in a chair, her mascara streaked down her face with tears. She looks up at me. "I'm-I'm so sorry California. They found out I wasn't watching you. I'm so-" I shush her. "Its alright South. It's Fine." She nods sniffling. "You can Leave Agent South Dakota."

The director snarls.

I turn to him. The counsellor also standing by him.

"Agent California. You were told to end this relationship. And you have failed to do so. I told you if you didn't. I would."

I grit my jaw. "Sir, with all do respect. I am Not a mindless creature. I've always had a conscience. I've always had thoughts. And I've always felt things like Pity, love. And HATE." I narrow my eyes on the last note. Letting him know exactly who I was talking about.

He crosses his arms. "And Until recently, you did not let these feelings control you-" "Until recently! I was riddled with anxiety to the point I was scared to even, fucking speak around an official. Sir."

The Counsellor takes a small, almost unnoticeable step backwards. Sensing the growing tension.

"That is enough California. You were a well rounded, perfect soldier. Before you were involved with agent Washington. Now you make habit of insubordination and Acting, AS THOUGH YOU WERE A PERSON."

I Slam my hands into his Desk. "I AM A FUCKING PERSON!" Eyes narrowed and breathing heavy.

"Director, I really feel a different approach would-" "Be silent counsellor!"

The director turns his angry green eyes back to me.

"I think. Agent. That the problem that has arose, is you've FORGOTTEN Who is in charge of you. Not just your body. But of your mind. We gave you too much freedom. We took a dog off its leash and expected it to still sit, shake. And play DEAD."

I frown. "Bring in agent Washington."

Suddenly the door opens and Wash, fully clad in his gray and yellow armor steps in. "Sir?" He asks.

"What's this about? Why'd you bring him in here?" I demand.

The director frowns. "To find out where your loyalty truly lies."

He suddenly is placing a gun on the table. "You will shoot agent Washington. Or, you will be. Retrained. Into the perfect soldier you were before. Choose."

I stare emptily at the gun. "You- you want me to- to kill him?"

"Kill him. Now Agent California. By order 66 KILL HIM NOW!"

I stare at the gun. Before turning to look at Wash who was shaking his head. "Please, please no. Baby please."

Tears were immediately flowing from my now glowing eyes. "No, I can't. I won't!"

I glare at the director. Rage taking place. "You're a SICK BASTARD!"

The director suddenly slams his hands into the table. "KILL HIM NOW!"

I grab the pistol and fire it at the director. He jerks backwards falling into his rolly chair. But there is no blood. He groans lightly. "F-Fucking Fool " he snarls.

He's suddenly back up and snatching the pistol from my shaking grasp.

Then he's firing it directly at Wash five times in quick succession. "NO!" I scream, running for him.

But to my shock. He doesn't fall down dead, blood doesn't fly into the air. His head simply falls limp and his body starts sparking. Before he collapses into a sparking metal pile.

"Wait-What?" I croak. Turning to look at the director. Who slams the gun down shaking his head.

"First bullet was a blank. In CASE you decided to shoot me. The others were real, in case I had to kill you. And that, that was a training bot, as if I'd waste an agent like that. You're weak California. Weak. Stupid. And nothing but a freak. But it's okay."

He suddenly walks around his desk and strokes the side of my face.

"We'll just have to beat that out of you." My eyes widen in horror.

"Take her."

Then heavily armed guards are moving in and grabbing me. I scream and fight, but even my enhanced strength couldn't fight them all off. Not before a pint of elephant tranquilizer was injected into me.

And I was dragged away to the prisoner interrogation rooms.


	20. Regression

My eyes were dull and hollow.

My throat raw and sore.

My hearts, pained and weak.

It was almost like ritual now, my restraints are tightened and they beat me. My restraints are tightened and I'm electrocuted. My restraints are tightened, and I watch Wash die in a hundred different ways.

All the while the phrase, "Order 66"is repeated to me.

I don't know how long it's been. Minutes. Hours. Days. All I knew is that, if I was handed a gun at this moment, I'd shoot either The director, or myself.

The door suddenly opens to the room. The director growls, "Order 66." And I'm suddenly unconscious.

~Argo, where am I?

~Trapped in your mind. The director has had you under order for, three days now.

~where's Wash? Is he okay?

~Washington is fine. Everyone is fine. But you have not been permitted to see them. When you are not on duty, you are put into a cryogenic stasis.

~What! How do I get out of this?

~Agent California. The answer is simple. You don't.

~No no, that's not right. I can. I will.

~Agent California. That is not possible. The chances are 0.00000000000000000000000066%

~I've had worse

~No you haven't. Agent California, my suggestion is you be smart and remain quiet in your mind.

~That's just what makes me human though isn't it? I'm not always smart.

~That's painfully true.

~WASH! WASHINGTON!

~That doesn't seem to be a good plan.

~What the fuck else am I gonna do? I'm kinda just a thought bubble.

~Well. I'm not supposed to disobey the director. But I am imagination. Give me a moment.

~*Whistles jeopardy tune

~ that's annoying, stop. Done. Let's see if this will be successful

Suddenly a large light blooms in my mind. Lines swirling from all sides to form a 3D Image of Wash stole across my mind.

The mind Washington frowns, and begins shouting. Hitting and kicking the edges of my mind. Suddenly cracks are forming. Cracks of pure light. He roars an drives his head into one. Shattering it. I focus on him. On Wash. How much I love him.

The shattered lines spread. Pieces falling inwards as though it would all crumble in seconds. I grin.

~It's working!

But then everything freezes. And the cracks melt away to leave me in darkness.

~I'm sorry agent California, the Chance's always were slim. If it'd please you. I can send Washington a message.

I nod. "Yes, please."

_/° Wash°\\_

My eyes were swollen with tears. As they were most days. California was taken. She was now trapped in Soldier mode.

I'd tried more than once to talk to her, but I was threatened and told strictly that I was Not to speak to her by orders of the director.

I pause in my tracks as she walks by. Heading to the cryo room most likely.

I watch the small sway of her hips. The way she holds her head up, and her hair swishing lightly. God how I just wanted to run my fingers through the soft, silky blackness just one more time.

Agent Washington.

I stumble backwards as Argo appears before me. "Woah-lee shit"

My apologies. I don't have much time before she walks too far away. I have a message, from California.

"Uh, I uh. Tell me! Please." The AI nods and suddenly I hear her voice, "Tell him. Tell him I love him. And I'm So so sorry. And I want to see him so bad. But I can't. I'm not strong enough. Tell him that. And that I love him. Make sure he knows that I love him. Okay? Okay."

I smile lightly feeling tears.

Washington. I've been analyzing everything. They didn't do it right. The training this time around, before she could only be controlled by the director, or someone of extreme authority.-Can take-back!

The AI was fritzing. "Wait, what?" I demand.

USE Orde-66 on-Her!

Then Argo was gone. I frown thinking of his words and run through the halls after her. "CALIFORNIA! CALIFORNIA!"

She whirls around, "I told you not to-" "ORDER 66!"

She freezes. Her eyes were already blue, but now they seemed more focused.

"Woah." I breathe. Her entire body was frozen like a robot that had been powered down."um. Pat your head." I order.

She complies emptily. My hands fly to my mouth. "Um okay okay, rub your belly."

She does this as well, retaining a completely straight face. I try not to laugh.

Agent Washington. Really? Jesus, I guess she's the smart one in the relationship.

I frown as Argo appears. "What I'm just- making sure that it- Whatever. California!"

I turn away from her AI. The body of my beloved looking up at me. "Yes sir?"

Wow. That turned me on.

"Uhem. You, are to go to the Director and convince him, to take you out of soldier mode. And to let you return to your room. Convince him perfectly, tell him what he wants to hear. Oh- But DON'T take anymore orders from him. Ever. Not for real, only pretend to take orders."

"Yes sir."

Jesus that really shouldn't give me a boner.

"And um, don't, don't mention that I talked to you. Or your new mission."

"Yes sir."

Okay, I think I have a kink.

"Alright. You're dismissed. Return to me after you did this."

She nods and moves away. I grin to myself. "I'm a fucking genius."

"I'm a fucking idiot."

I groan and hold my toe I'd just slammed into a door. When suddenly there is a small knock on the door.

I makes a face wondering who it is as I open it.

California, was standing there blankly teal eyes glowing brightly.

"Um." I say blankly.

"I did as asked. Bringing up to the director I had learned from my mistakes. And grovelling on my feet. I even went as far to say I would not speak to you still."

I nod glancing around the hall anxiously. Spotting no one I pull her in. "Um Unorder 66."

She remains the same. I frown locking the door. "Reverse order 66."

Nothing.

"Order 66 is canceled. Order 67. Order 65? Fuck. Be Alexis Again!"

She remains the same. Say Order 66 is no longer in commission. Or you are released from order 66.

I glance at Argo who had just materialized before clearing my throat.

"Ehem. California. You are released from Order 66."

There's just enough time before her eyes shut, that I can see the blue disappear an her Beautiful green orbs reappear. I move to catch her as she stumbles forward.

"Woah woah, I've Got you baby. I've got you." She looks around blindly for a moment, as if trying to decipher a riddle when her eyes fall onto me. "Wash? WASH!"

I didn't have a moment to prepare as she launched herself into me.

I smile though, as we both fly across the room to land on the bed. Her peppering every part of me she could get to with kisses. I grab her face and pull her in for a particularly passionate one. Lips and tongues dancing together.

When we finally pull away our eyes simply rest on one anothers. Though, I'm inadvertently pulled away by a dark mark on her creamy skin.

I glance to see a nasty, sweltering bruise. "What happened." I ask.

She moves to cover it with her shirt collar. Shyly. As if she didn't want me to see it

"Cali." "Its nothing. I don't want you to be mad. Let's just, be happy right now." I frown grabbing her face lightly and stroking her hair. "Angel, how am I gonna be happy when someone hurt my girl?"

I move to tug her shirt off. She stops me. "I don't think you want to see that Wash." She whispers. I frown. "Now I definitely do. Move."

She looks into my eyes before submitting. Lifting her arms to let me. I pull it off, leaving her in a simple black bra. I'd admire the view. If it wasn't for the horrendous bruises and what looked like circular burn scars.

"Cal. What, What happened?" I ask in shock. Fingers brushing lightly over a bruise. She flinches and I immediately feel anger and sympathy. "I'll kill whoever did this. I swear." But she shakes her head. "No. You can't Wash."

I grit my teeth. "And why the hell not!" I move up from the bed. So much anger flowing through me I was scared that, simply being near her would hurt her more.

"Because, you'll get in trouble."

I suddenly strike out and punch into my wall. A crack emanating loudly. "THEY NEED TO BE PUNISHED." I growl. Stressing the need. She pauses, before moving to stand. I hold deathly still as she approaches. Her small hands reaching out to encompass my own. Blood was oozing from my now split knuckles. She frowns. "I don't have any tissues." I sigh, "It's fine. I'll just-" I lift my hand to lick the blood. Making sure to push pressure down on the nasty coppery wound to halt any further bleeding.

I glance up from my hand to see her gazing at me with worry. Her, a girl who looks like she has just been to hell, looking at me with worry after I punched a wall.

"Where did the burn marks come from." I demand. She glances down at her almost bare torso. Hand trailing across one of the sickening red patches.

"They electrocuted me."

My jaw tightens to the point a small part of the back of my mind, fears my teeth will shatter. "It's fine Wash. Really."

She is trying to calm me. She's scared I'll hurt someone. Or myself.

I sigh and hold my arms open for her. She runs into them. "I've missed you so godamn much." I whine. Holding her tighter to me. "I've missed you so much more."

I smirk, feeling the anger slip away at her small innocent remark. "Oh yeah? Bet ya I can show you how much I missed you more."

She pulls away slightly. Looking up at me with smug confidence. "Challenge excepted. SIR." I swallow at the word.

Then our lips are locked together furiously.

"Okay. Okay. Holy shit. You missed me more." I pant breathlessly. She snorts in approval. "Damn straight."

I chuckle and roll over to look at her. "You are perfect." I whisper. Stroking her face. She beams happily. "Not as perfect as you."

I groan. "What is your obsession with contradicting me?"

She smirks moving to lean above me. Laying a hand on my tattooed chest. "I'm only being honest. Do I need to, Prove, to you how perfect you are, sir?"

She starts backing down the bed to be between my legs.I chuckle nervously

"Okay, fuck. Seriously, I think my heart is going to explode sweetheart. We gotta stop." I pant. She lays over my chest, the two of us sweat soaked. Her hair splayed flat. I notice it's grown longer.

"Yeah.I can, hear it. I was. I'm done now too. Damn." She pants as well.

I chuckle breathlessly. Bringing a hand to lay on her back lightly. A whole new array of marks covered her lithe form. Though, these bruises weren't brought from pain. Quite the opposite.

"Wash. Do you, think. We'll ever leave this place?" She asks after a moment. I pause. We do need to leave. In fact, more than ever.

"Yes." I reply sharply. I feel her hand trace the symbols on my chest. "When?"

I frown lightly. "Next week. We'll both leave next week. We'll steal away on a freighter. and we'll get to someplace safe. And I'll contact my parents. We're gonna get out of here baby. I promise."

She smiles. "That sounds. Like a good plan.".

I nod stroking her back. "I hope so. It's really, all we've got."

But in the back of my mind. I ask myself, 'Will my parents want me back? And, would they like her?'


	21. Fall

We took a detour on the plan.

Washington's surgery date was in two days, and he decided to get an AI before we leave. I figure, it could be a smart idea. The AI could be helpful paired with my own. Or, maybe we could sell it.

I sigh into my pillow. Blankets wrapped warmly around me.

Wash was gone on a mission.

I hear a light knocking on my door. "Come in!" I shout. I hear it open and the sound of cautious footsteps.

A moment later North is sitting on the bed in front of me. "Hey Cal." He brushes my hair back behind my ear lightly. I smile in return. "You just going to stay in bed all day?lazybutt." I narrow my eyes playfully and stick my tongue out. "I think, after all the shit that has happened to me in these past two weeks, I deserve a lazy day. Or five."

He chuckles before moving to push me playfully. "Come oon! Let's go do something. I know about you and Wash's little plan. Lets hang out before you ditch."

I scowl before turning over onto my back. "Ugghhh, but that involves getting up!"

He chuckles then suddenly the door is opening both look. Wash is standing there all in armor. I grin,"Hey Babe." He pulls his helmet off and is leaping onto the bed snuggling me close to him. "Hey angel. Sorry, mission finished early. Plus the Doctors moved my surgery up. I'm going in today!"

My eyes widen. "Really!? That's, that's incredible babe!" He shrugs still holding me. He then glances up, as if realizing North was here for the first time. "Oh, hey North." North waves picking up Wash'es sketch pad. "Yeah I've only got a little bit of advice, regarding the AI. You're gonna have some killer headaches."

I chuckle. "Yeah."

A small beeping sounded and we glanced to Washes arm where a small device was wrapped around the armor.

"Well. That's the signal I'm going in now."

I move and hug him tightly, the armor making it awkward. "I love you babe. Do you think I can go in to watch?"

They both shake their heads. "No visitors are allowed in until after the procedure."

I frown. "Ugh, fine."

Wash kisses my lips, holding me there for a long while. When he pulls away his eyes are shining with emotion. "As soon as I get the AI we'll leave. Okay baby? It'll be just us. We'll be safe."

I nod. "Alright. Good luck!"

He starts to move off the bed. Grinning, "When am I ever not lucky?"

I was in the training room. Wailing into a punching bag. This was my 14th. Nervous didn't even begin, to cover how I feel about Wash.

I slam my fists even harder into the dense material as my thoughts fall to Whether or not he was okay. With a snap the chain breaks and the bag flies across the room to slam into the far wall.

I sigh, moving to the storage room to get another out. Just as Tex enters the room. I wave kindly but she storms up to me. "Tex?" I ask cautiously. She suddenly grabs me and covers my mouth. "Hmmmm! Mmph mmmhhhm!?" I mumble against her hands.

"Shut up. I need to talk to you." She chides dragging me to a maintenance closet.

When she finally let's go of my mouth I snap. "What the fuck, is so important you couldn't tell me out there?!"

"I know what the director has done. And I know what he's done to you."

I pause. "Oh, I suppose. That's a pretty good reason."

She nods. "I'm breaking out California. I'll be back later, but, I wanted to ask if you'd join me first?"

I bite my lip. "Me and Wash were already going to leave. After he's out of surgery and recovered." She curses. "I can't wait that long. I'm sorry. You gotta hold out though. You hear me?! I'll come back for you both. And anyone else who wants to leave."

And with that she was gone.

I frown, Walking through the closet door she'd left open in her haste. Just as I enter the training room again York and North ate running in. "CALIFORNIA!"

"SOMETHING WENT WRONG!"

I pause in my footsteps. "What? What do you mean?"

"Washes Surgery! The AI went insane and killed itself in his head!"

My heart drops. "What?" I ask shocked.

When I enter the room Wash has been laid on a recovery Bed. The director and counsellor, along with a few doctors standing around him.

York calls after me, but I ignore him as I make a bee line for my Washington.

"Agent California what are you doing here? You are not to Speak to Washington."

I ignore him. My heart full of worry For Wash as I ask a doctor. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Alright is a vague term. If you mean will he live, then yes. But other than that we have no idea what will happen to his mental state."

I don't tear my eyes away from his face. He looks as though he could be asleep. Except that his face was furrowed in pain. And dark bags had appeared beneath his eyes.

"Agent CALIFORNIA!? DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!"

I slowly turn to look at the director. I reach up and take my helmet off. "Yes. I heard you." Giving him a look that could freeze fire. York and North were also in the room. I was aware of them telling me to leave.

"California. This does not concern you. You will leave now. Or do I need to put you in Soldier mode."

I grit my teeth.

I'd had just enough of this asshole.

"Director, if I may. Go choke on a big black dick, you stupid fucking cockbite."

Everyone jerks back at the insult. The director growls. "That's it! Order-"

He doesn't have a chance to finish as I dart my hand out to clasp around his throat.

"You listen here. And you listen good. Agent Washington is my Boyfriend. And nothing you can do will change that fact."

I narrow my eyes.

"Don't forget what I Am director. You've said it yourself. I'm a monster. A freak. An experiment. And I could kill every, single, person on this godforsaken ship. Starting WITH YOU. So I suggest, you don't meddle in my relationship anymore. Or I will tear your throat out."

I lean in closer. Squeezing his throat tighter. "With. My. Teeth."

His eyes were wide. And I think, for the first time, in a long time. The director felt fear.

I then drop him without a backwards glance. Moving to sit in the chair by Washes bedside. Clasping his hand firmly in mine.

~Washington~

I blink my eyes open. Blinding white light flooding them instantly. "Uggh." I groan.

"There you are." I hear North soothe. I moan some more in pain as my eyes adjust. "Slowly... slowly." My mind immediately flashes to the surgery. All the pain. And, The memories. "How long was I out?" I groan leaning up. I'm instantly aware of a warm weight on my lap. I look down to see my left hand was being firmly held in California's.

She was passed out cold laying on me. "Only a few days this time." North says. My eyes widen and I look at him. "This time?". "Hyeh, after they removed it."

I feel confused. "Removed it? Mmm-" I grab my head at a sudden sharp pain. As North goes on. "It's gone. They're gonna remove all of them. They started with you." I frown lightly. Unsure how to react as I was still drowsy.

"Hyeah, thanks asshole. The whole process is on hold now." South snaps. Suddenly Cali's voice grumbles, "You better not. Be. Yelling at my Washy." Before rolling off back to sleep.

I chuckle and stroke a hand through her now longer black hair. "How's she been? Also, why's she here? Won't the director be pissed?" I ask.

North chuckles. "Oh don't worry about the director. He is pissed. She came to see you the moment she found out, and when he tried to put her under, she grabbed him by the throat. It was pretty scary." My eyes widen, imagining it. "I bet."

I tilt her head lightly to the side, stroking my thumb down her cheek.

"Yeah, she hasn't left your bedside. Been awake for days, just terrified something would happen to you." South speaks this time. I smile. She really was perfect.

My mind suddenly flies to Carolina, and her two AI. "What about Carolina?"

North pauses. "Carolina's had it, kinda rough. The Director's considering sending her to hunt down Texas."

At this California starts waking up in my lap. Groaning lightly. I ask North, "Hunt her down?"

South answers instead. "She went rogue. Broke out of the facility in order to save her precious A.I. Little later we found Wyoming. Apparently she tried to steal his A.I. unit. Tried to get his equipment too."

North jumps to her defense. "That hasn't been proven. Besides, that doesn't sound like her." "How would you know?"

"Just trust me, I know, and believe me, if she had done it, there wouldn't have been anything left of Wyoming to find." "She's not a fucking monster, North."

Their voices were starting to bring a dull throb to my mind where the AI had been. I grab at my head lightly. "You guys are giving me a headache."

California now fully awake leans up. "You heard him. Zip it." I smile. "Hey Sweetheart." She immediately grins broadly and grabs me into a massive hug. "Hey Wash." I hold her close for as long as I could before South rolls her eyes. I sigh and pull away.

"How do you feel?" She asks. I shrug. "Like shit." She makes a face. North clears his throat. Stealing both our attentions. "Well. I'm, uh. We're gonna go. Give you two some alone time."

South goes to complain but he snaps his fingers at her. She groans and they both walk out. Him waving goodbye.

I then turn back to California. Who's gazing down at our still entwined hands. Rubbing small circles with her thumb on mine. "Tex didn't do what they say she did." She speaks after a moment.

I quirk an eyebrow. "What?" She looks up. "She didn't attack Wyoming. She came to me the day she left, she was just getting out. She said something about knowing everything the directors done. She offered to take me with her."

I make a face. "Why didn't you go? Get away from the director?" She snorts. "We both know why I didn't go." I chuckle looking down. "Right."

Suddenly she's grabbing my face in a kiss. I smile at the warmth of her lips. When she pulls away her green eyes hold a look of concern.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She says. I smile. "Of course I'm okay. When am I ever not?" She giggles lightly. Before yawning. I frown, remembering what North had said about her being up for days.

"Hey. Go back to your room. Get some sleep." I say worriedly. She frowns. "What? No, I've gotta stay here with you." I roll my eyes at her stubbornness. "Come on Babe. You've been up for days. And I'm fine now. Go to sleep. When you wake up, I'll probably be there with you, and Then we'll get out of this place. Alright?"

She pouts. Making a thoughtful face before with a sigh consenting. "Fine. But your ass better be snuggled up with me when I wake up." She teases. I mock her playfully. "Yeah yeah, it will. I love you Cali."

She smiles standing up. "I Love you too Wash." She kisses my forehead. Before pulling away. I focus my eyes lightly on the moment when her hand pulls away from mine. Time seeming to slow as I watch her fingers leave the grasp of mine.

And then she's gone.

Minutes later the sound of alarms fill the building.

I run panicked through the crashed Moi. Searching desperately for her. I scream her name until I'm Hoarse.

Her room had been empty. My room had been empty. I'd searched every part of the ship.

I scream for her just once more when. I notice a speck. Just a small speck of Blue glowing blood. My eyes widen and I take in the ground around it. Finding another, than another. Soon I picked up a trail. Following it quickly, to the point I was running.

It leads outside of the ship. Where snow was laid heavily upon the ground. I spot more Blue glowing blood, and scarlet mixed in. The trail covers a set of footsteps. Judging by their gait, she was running scared.

I also notice a second pair of footsteps. Much larger, and heavier.

They look, like Maine's almost.

I scream her name again. Running quickly after their old trail.

It leads to the edge of the cliff. Where it looked as though she'd fallen to the ground.

I fall to my own knees as I take in the sight before me.

Blue and red was splattered across the ground. A discarded shotgun shell also laid in the snow.

But what stole my heart the most. Was the sight of her helmet. Laying overturned, visor broken with perfect bullet holes entering it. Blood staining the silver and mint surface.

Then, was the streaks in the snow leading to the cliff side that went over the edge. As if, she'd been shot, and dragged over into the icy sea below.

I take the bloodied, broken helmet into my hands. Staring emptily into my own distorted reflection. Before releasing a wail of utter, and Complete despondency.

I scream long and loud, until the sun sets and I'm left lying in the cold snow, curled around her helmet sobbing.

"Why! WHY!? FUUUUCK. CALIFORNIA! COME BACK! PLEASE!". I continue screaming until my voice leaves me.

"I swear. I'll never forget you. I promise." I breathe with what little I have left. It came out more of a wheeze than anything else. But that didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

California was gone.

She was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A figure slowly drags itself through an ice flow. Careful to mind the edge, else they fall to a freezing drowning death.

They look to the sky with Glowing teal eyes. One side of their face bloodied and a carnage of what once was beauty.

They groan lightly. As they flop defeated to the ground. They then turn over to lay on their back, gazing up at the sky.

Mind rushing back to the moments before their mutilation. When a fiery red AI told her that Maine had Murdered Her lover.

"I'll avenge you Wash."

She speaks softly. "Or I'll die trying."

 **::AUTHOR NOTE::**

 **who hates me? Let's be honest here**

 **Well, that was that. Please, stick around for the next chap.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING, I WILL ANSWER THEM.**

 **Even spoiler questions. Ask em.**

 **Sorry for the weird way I wrote this**


	22. Cygnus

A year later

_/°Felix PoV°\\_

I laugh loudly with Sirus at Locus's expense. The scar faced Bounty hunter merely groaning in distaste at my joke.

I glance back at him in the mirror of the car. He was sitting as he always did, arms stretched out over the entirety of the back seats. "Awe come on Loke, don't be such a sour puss." I tease. He merely gives me a look before shutting his eyes in indignation.

"Alright guys. Chill with that. Look, we're here." Sirus says cooky, pulling the car into an empty lot across the street from our favorite bar.

I glance out the window with a satisfied look. Before pulling the handle. "I don't know about you two. But I fully intend on getting laid tonight,so. If you see me talking to a hottie. Don't mess with me."

Sirus rolls his eyes kicking his door shut. "As if. I've never actually seen you land a girl Issac."

I frown and go to reprimand his statement when Locus clears his throat. We turn to look, and somehow without either of us noticing- He'd managed to get changed into a pair of jeans and a green muscle shirt pulled tight across his chest. "Codenames. Please." He asks walking to the bar entrance.

I roll my eyes and move to the trunk. Getting changed into casual wear as well.

I sit with my legs thrown up onto the table. Beer in hand. I was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and biker boots. Topped with a black shirt and a flannel one over it.

Sirus wore an outfit similar to what he wears on missions. Purple shirt and Slacks.

Locus was at the moment trying to coheres a waiter into giving him her number for a dare. Even though he held no interest in ever calling said waitress, when you challenge Locus's manhood, he will always try and prove you wrong.

He returns to the table. Slapping down a napkin with blue ink scribbled on it. I glance down approvingly. "Nice Sam. Look at him. He's growing up so fast." I fake cry to Sirus. He snorts and sips his beer. Locus growls grabbing the tissue and shoving it into my drink.

"You are an ass." I deadpan. Staring into my cup. The blue starting to seep into my beer. "A complete, and total. Ass."

Just as Locus opens his mouth to refute my statement the lights dim suddenly. I look around confused. "What's going on here?"

My partners shrug, but then a spotlight appears on stage. A roundly man steps up. "Hello Bar Goers! I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. And if you don't know what tonight is, it's GIRLS NIGHT!"

I grin leaning back further into my chair. "Hhooyeah. This is going to be good."

Sirus groans, "Megan is going to kill me if she finds out I'm here."

I chuckle giving him a look."Relax man. As long as you don't touch, she ain't got any reason to be mad at you." He frowns, obviously not pleased with the idea still.

"Let's welcome out two of our favorite girls! Ivory and Ebony!" The man backs away from the stage to reveal two women. A black and a white girl wearing skimpy, shiny leather skirts. The black girl had long bleach hair, and wore a white bikini top with her skirt. The white girl, had black hair and wore Black matching the others white.

Then two poles rose up from the floor.

I smirk. Before throwing out a whistle at the fine women.

It was late. Almost two in the morning now. But the women just kept coming. Locus and Sirus had lost interest. But my eyes remained glued to the stage, as the portly bar keeper went up once more.

"Now,now. Settle down boys. I know these foxes sure can get a rile out of you." A few men whistled.

"But this last lady has some more class than that. She's a real fine lady. With a mysterious past. We don't have a name for her, only the memory she leaves us. Please, welcome to the stage, our fine singer. ECHOO!"

He does an overdramatic yelling thing to introduce her. Before backing off the stage then, a girl walks out.

She was wearing a pair of jeans, a black crop top, and Green flannel tied off at the buttons.

Her hair was golden blonde, from this distance I couldn't tell if it was real. I could also see the glint of a pair of luminous green eyes.

She takes a seat in a chair and picks up a microphone.

"This song, is called Gasoline by Halsey." She speaks. Her voice seemed pretty average, so I didn't know what to expect.

But as the lights dropped completely except for on her, and the music rose. I was not disappointed.

"Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?

Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?

Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?

Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?"

My jaw drops. As does everyones sitting at the table. I can't tear my eyes away, her voice is so lucid. Liquid almost. Just flowing outward, at some points it sounds as if there's two people singing. Her voice. It's inhuman.

"Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?

Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?

Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?

Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?"

She stands, whipping her hair lightly. Her voice growing louder and her eyes shining with emotions. As if the song was hitting deep for her.

"And all the people say,

You can't wake up, this is not a dream,

You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,

With your face all made up, living on a screen,

Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."

I set my arms on the table leaning forward. Her words cutting into me. I could relate to every word she sings. I know exactly what this song is about.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I think there's a flaw in my code,

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

These voices won't leave me alone,

Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold,

Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?

Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?

Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?

Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?"

I see a small tear fall down her face. It looks like a sparkle from this distance. I wanted to listen to this song everyday. Put it on repeat, and never turn it off.

"And all the people say,

You can't wake up, this is not a dream,

You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,

With your face all made up, living on a screen,

Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I think there's a flaw in my code,

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

These voices won't leave me alone,

Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold." She trails away.

And everyone goes absolutely nuts. Clapping and cheering. I do as well. Standing and bringing my hands together. I can't help the feeling that, I'd heard her haunting voice before. But I can't place it

She grins out at the crowd before bowing. I move to sit back down when my eyes catch on a drunk who's moving up to the stage.

"Take yer top off!" He shouts. Suddenly her beautiful song was forgotten as all the men were demanding she undress.

I can't help but groan at their stupidity.

"Man what the fuck. Girl sings like, a fucking angel. And all these people want is for her to flash her tits!"

I complain flopping back into my chair. Locus shrugs. "They are men Felix." Sirus shakes his head as well. "I don't know about y'all. But that was the greatest thing I've ever witnessed." I nod. "Fuck yeah. Think I could get her number?"

Sirus snorts. "Girl like that, probably has a boyfriend. And lives in a penthouse. Wouldn't give any of us a second look." I nod, "yeah You're probably right."

"Let's head out of here. Seems the shows over." Locus grumbles standing. I look to the stage seeing the girl was gone and nod in agreement. "Yeah let's go."

As we are leaving, walking through the front foyer I pause. Hearing raised voices. Locus and Sirus stop as well. It was the girl, the singing one.

She was standing cross armed in front of the bar owner.

"Ten dollars?! I've been working for THREE WEEKS?!"

He shakes his head. "Not my problem."

"How am I supposed to live?! To eat?"

He groans as if this was a pointless conversation. "Well, you'd get more money if you gave the boys a little more show." She frowns.

"You told me, when you hired me. I'd hey fifty dollars a night! Just for singing! You can't just do this shit."

He suddenly grabs her shoulders and throws her into a wall. Unaware of our presence. "Yeah? I can't? Who you going to tell? Your a no one. No papers, no social security. You don't EXIST. You're lucky I even hired you. You got a problem with the pay, either flash the men your tits, or go somewhere else. I'm sure other people would be willing to hire you."

She frowns and shoves him with more force than I would've thought a girl her size could. "You know what. I will go somewhere else. Fuck you."

We all moved out of the way as the short girl turned and stormed out. The barkeeper groans and rubs the place where she shoved him.

"Stupid bitch-Oh hello!" He notices us for the first time. I frown at the man and turn away. Walking out the door with my partners.

As we make our way through the parking lot, I can't help the feeling we were being watched.

"Man that totally sucks for that girl." Sirus comments. I nod, "yeah. What do you think he meant when he said she didn't exist?"

Sirus shrugs. Locus steps into the drivers seat, as he was the most sober. "Perhaps she's an illegal alien."

I nod thoughtfully. "Hmm maybe." Getting into the back seat and looking out the window. As we start to drive away, I notice what seems to be a figure on a roof. With two glowing blue eyes staring down at our car. When I blink they disappear. I frown.

Must be my imagination.

But as we drive, I catch more glimpses of the shadowed figure. Running inhumanly fast across rooftops.

"Hey guys."

Sirus casts me a look. Locus looks at me through the rearview mirror.

"I think we're being followed."

~_/° Mysterious singer°\\_~

I crouch low to the ground. Hidden behind a growth of bushes as I stare out at the black car, currently parked in the driveway. A few moments later, a Large Hispanic man exits the building. Minutes later the car pulls away and drives off.

I grab my duffel and sling it over my shoulder as I run to the house. Kneeling by the door I pull out a set of lock picks.

"What did York teach me." I mumble lightly as I instert the two metal pieces. I drag the thicker one down to the side. Using the smaller pick to scrape the bolts inside. Finding a tense one I push up until I hear a click. The lock moves just the slightest bit. Grinning I repeat the process until there's only one bolt left down.

I push it, and with a click the lock opens.

I tuck away the tools and push the door open.

Stepping in as quietly as I could, I set the door back with only a small crack.

I then search for the kitchen.

I find it with little trouble, grabbing my duffel I set it on an island and unzip it. The glint of my armor catching my eye in the dim light. I then turn to the pantry.

I needed food. Or my body would shut down. Much quicker than an average persons.

I grab a loaf of bread, peanut butter. Many cans of food. Satisfied I'd gotten most of the food from the pantry, I shut it as quietly as possible. As I turn to the fridge I notice a wallet.

Just sitting on the counter.

I bite my lip. Slowly reaching for the warm brown leather.

"Mason Woo." I read quietly. I flick it open. Seeing pictures of a man and some woman. I also see pictures of Two other men. I ignoring the photos I look to where the money was.

My eyes widen as I see over twenty thousand dollars tucked inside.

I bite my lip. I could definitely use the money.

"No no. I'm not a criminal." I mutter slamming it shut and onto he counter. I stare longingly at it. Wishing I had no morals.

I sigh and move to the fridge. Bright light hitting my eyes instantly. I flinch back, but search for any food. I grab some jars. Tucking them into my duffel.

As I return to stare into the fridge my stomach growls loudly at the sight of some left over chicken legs.

I wince and place a hand over my aching stomach.

Suddenly I hear more growling. But, it's not from my stomach.

I turn around and see a large black pit bull. Teeth bared angrily, hackles raised.

"Awe puppy." I chuckle. Kneeling down. The dog growls louder. Snapping at me. I roll my eyes and reach my hand out.

A fun fact I Had discovered long ago. Animals loved me.

It growls much louder for a few seconds before sniffing my hand. Instantly if was relaxed and wagging its tail.

"That's a good boy." It leans into my hand, letting me pet it between the ears. Licking at my arm.

I stand up. The giant pit bull now licking at my legs.

I shut the fridge, and zip up my my bag. Just as the lights flick on.

I freeze."So. Mind telling me what the fuck you're doing?"

I turn slowly to see two large men. "Heheheh. Hi. I was just leaving. Actually." I see one, who looks like the Mason Woo from the Wallet. The second man, Who slightly gave me deja vu, had hair shaved on the sides and brushed back.

"No. You weren't." I hear growled behind me. I turn, just in time to see a dark fist collide with the side of my head.


	23. Tresspassers

°Felix°

"Damn Locus. Did you really need to hit her?" I complain as Sirus moves to drag her limp body to a chair.

He shrugs, bending down to pet his dog Tank. "Traitor." He grumbles to the creature.

Yeah that had been weird. Tank was vicious. We'd been watching the girl the entire time. When Tank showed up, I'd half expected the kitchen to be painted with her blood.

Locus grabs tanks collar and takes him to Sirus's backyard.

Sirus's wife likes to have him around when Sirus is gone on missions. I move to inspect the girls face as Sirus ties her down into the face.

She was beautiful. Up close I could see the roots to her Blonde hair were in fact black. "Damn. Not a real blonde I chuckle."

I grab her face and tilt it to the side. Tutting my lips lightly. "Man, why's a girl who looks like this, and sings like her stealing food?"

Sirus shrugs standing and moving to her bag. "Well, you heard the argument. She's short on money. A persons gotta do what a persons gotta do."

He starts pulling his food back out and pauses. "Uh. Guys." Locus moves over to him. "What?" I make a face standing.

"I don't think this belongs to her." Locus states, reaching in and pulling out a peice of spartan Armor. He sets it down on the table. It was silver and minty green.

I make a face moving up to take a peek in the bag. A whole set of armor, minus the helmet, was packed in. As well as a large leather book and a camera.

I grasp the book, as I do I notice something creamy white on my fingers. "The fuck?"

I look down at my hands, what appeared to be makeup was now coating my hand from where I touched her face.

"Hmmm." I mumble moving back to her. "What is it?" Locus asks.

I move her face to the side. Noticing a thick coating of makeup. "Hey, Lo. You know that thing you do, where you cover your scar with makeup?"

"Yeah." I nod, "Bring me a wet rag."

A moment later, Its Sirus who brings it to me. I drag it across her face. Wiping away mascara and lipstick. And concealer.

"Holy fuck." I mutter. I push her hair back to get at it better.

The entire right side of her face was shredded. Long scars going from her cheek, nose and lips, only to dissapear under hair. As I wipe back I notice something odd about the hair over the scars. It was peeling away.

"Extensions?" I ponder, grabbing a piece. Sure enough, the hair above each long scar was fake. After I was done pulling away the facade I back up to look at her.

Four main scars covered that portion of her face and scraped back into her hair line. Many other, smaller ones filling in the gaps. I notice some going over her eyelid. And reach back down, with my thumb I gently open her eye. Sure enough, she was wearing a colored contact lense. I move to grab it, setting it on the table. The eye beneath looked like it had cataracts.

"What in the hell happened to her?" Sirus asks.

I back away."I don't know about y'all. But I'm starting to think that armor might actually belong to Freddy Krueger here."

Locus grumbles,"That's not funny. Let's wait until she wakes up. And question her. After, we'll see about maybe taking her to the police."

As he was speaking she groans in her sleep. Eyes slowly opening. "The fuck you are." She growls.

I smirk. "Well well. Sleeping, beauty ,decided to join us I see. Tell me sweetheart. Where'd you steal the armor from?"

She glances around. I notice she tilts her head farther on the right side. She's probably blind in that eye. Or just has very distorted vision.

She then zeroes in on me. "Excuse me? I didn't steal anything."

Sirus cock his head. "Except, the majority of my food." She frowns. "I never got out of the house. So, not stolen. Try again." I chuckle. Earning me a head shake from Locus.

"So, if you didn't steal the armor. Where'd you get it?" He asks approaching her.

She glares up at him, before her eyes widen. "That scar. On your face."

He narrows his eyes. "I've, I've seen it before. Where-OH HOLY SHIT! You're those two assholes from that Party!"

I frown. "What?" She nods, obviously pleased with herself. "Yeah! You're those two dick wads who attacked me and. Me and Wash." She trails away, now sad.

"What are you talking about?!" Locus demands. Grabbing the arms of the chair she was tied too.

She frowns. "Back up. Personal space. I'll tell you know problem, I've got nothing to hide. And I'm not afraid of you."

I shake my head. "Not afraid? You should be. We have YOU tied down, and held captive." She purses her lips. "Keep telling yourself that."

I growl and lift and arm to slap her, but Sirus catches it. Shaking his head at me.

She grins pleased with herself once more. "Either way. It was at that party. You called me Swan girl. And I beat the shit out of you both. Remember?"

My eyes widen as the memory comes racing back. The black haired beauty, as she broke the ice swan. Her gorgeous dress. The fire in her eyes as she drop kicked me to the ground.

"Oh holy shit." I take a step back. Locus gives me a look. Still not remembering. "That thing where we were out at the galla. Had to take in that asshole Galloway." His blue eyes widen in remberance.

"What happened to your face?" Sirus asks. She looks up. Preparing to answer when suddenly the front door was kicked in.

We all flinch. "Christ!" I shout. Gunshots suddenly are being released. Sirus takes cover behind a shelf. Locus grabs the girl still tied to a chair and shoves her in the pantry. She let's out an indignant, 'HEY?!' as he shuts the door on her.

I make a grab for my gun as four large men enter the kitchen with tommy guns.

°California°

I growl in the darkness of the pantry the sounds of fun shots and shouting loud from the other room.

"Jesus christ." I grumble.

"LET ME OUT OF THE FUCKING PANTRY!" I demand loudly. My vision which used to be fantastic in the dark, was now distorted. My right side a blur from my injury. When Maine shot me in the fucking face with a shotgun.

I hear more shouting and things breaking. A few holes of light appear in the pantry door as stray bullets enter.

"On the ground now!" I hear a strange voice demand. Not one of the voices of the men I'd been with minutes before.

A few moments of silence follow. "Very good. My boss, Richardson. Remember him? You boys kidnapped him and turned him in a month ago. He sends his regards."

I hear the sound of a gun cocking. My eyes widen. They're about to be executed.

I then break through the rope bonds like they were nothing. And kick in the pantry door. It flies directly into a mans face. All faces are turned to me.

"What the fuck?!" Screams an armed intruder. I notice the three men from before on their knees in the center of the floor.

A man runs at me. Sloppy. I can see by his angle he plans to whip a gun out of him

His right side. I land a firm punch to his sternum before bringing my left hand to slam into his right elbow. Immediately dislocating it before bringing my right leg to wrap around his neck and twist it. Caving his windpipe. He falls to the ground gasping.

Two more, now realizing I'm a threat, start firing at me. I dodge to the side and grab ones gun. Bringing an arm under his arm pit I crush his tendons, forcing him to press the trigger. Filling his companion full of lead.

The other three were now up, off their knees and fighting back alongside me.

I approach the biggest man. Swinging in punches at his midsection. He growls catching my fist. I falter for a second before twisting myself behind him. Forcing his hand back. I forgot to take into account his other hand.

Suddenly he's firing four shots directly into my stomach.

I gasp and fall backwards. Not before taking his gun, still in his hand, and aiming it under his Chin. And blowing his brains out the top of his head.

I stumble. Grasping at my agonizing stomach that's just pouring blue and red blood onto the floor.

I look up, the other three men had taken care of the remaining criminals.

I fall forwards onto my knees. "Son of a bitch." I mumble. Before falling forwards onto the ground.

°Felix°

"What the fuck just happened?"

I ask in total shock. Locus bends down to pick up the girl. The girl who's currently bleeding alien blood!

"I believe. She just saved our asses." Locus grumbles lifting her from the ground.

Sirus approaches her. "That doesn't look good. And I don't think we can take her to the hospital."

I frown, "Why should we do anything? Let her bleed out. One less problem." They both give me looks.

I throw my hands up, "What?!"


	24. Roomies

°A day later°

I slowly peek open my eyes. Taking in my surroundings. I'm lying on a leather couch. A portion of it was ripped, and put back with duck tape.

Laid over me was an orange blanket, with an image of jack skellington on it. Above me on the ceiling was a creaky ceiling fan buzzing by. A few streamers caught in the blades.

Across the room was a large, fancy plasma screen TV that didn't really fit the rest of the room. in fact, the entire place seemed run down, and well lived in. Except for the random appearance of expensive luxury goods.

I hear voices and I immediately lay back down. Pretending to sleep.

"Why do we have to take care of her?! Seriously!? Why can't Megan deal with Scarface?"

*sighing* "Because at the moment. Sirus is trying to explain to the police. The six bodies at his house. And besides, Its not that difficult. She did save our lives."

"Oh and what, that means she's just entitled to help from us?"

"Generally yes. That's how that works."

"Ugh what th- is that my blanket? You GAVE HER MY BLANKET?!"

Suddenly the warm covers over me were ripped off and I struggled not to flinch.

"Felix put it back. Its not as if she's keeping it."

"What if she bleeds on it!? Or if she gets some kind of disease on it?!"

"You, are an asshole."

I hear footsteps leaving. After a few moments they return, and a different textured blanket is draped over me.

"Wow. Didn't know you were such a softie Locus."

"Felix. One more word out of you and-"

"And what? You going to put a blanket over me?"

"That's it. I'm putting extra hot sauce on your taco."

"NO! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!"

I hear rushing footsteps. And suddenly the room is empty. I open my eyes. The blanket over me now is just a simple green and Grey knit throw.

I finger the edge of it lightly before two people enter the room. It was the guys from before. By their voices, and the names they said. I knew the smaller white guy was Felix. And the Large Hispanic man was Locus.

They each had bags, with Jack in the box written inside.

"Oh look. It's awake." Felix comments, taking a seat in a small loveseat. Locus gives him a look.

I glance around at the two of them. "Where am I?" I ask.

"My apartment."

"Our apartment."

Locus glares at Felix. "My names on the rent." Felix sticks his tongue out at the darker man.

I lean up. Crying out lightly at a sharp pain in my stomach. I push the blanket back and lift the strange shirt I was wearing to reveal my stomach, wrapped up nice and neatly.

"You got shot four times. Tell me, why do you have glowing blue and red blood?" Felix mumbles around a mouthful of food.

"Wha- Oh right. Because I was apart of a secret government testing facility." They both stare at me blankly.

I shrug. Locus reaches into his bag and pulls out a wrapper. Leaning over to hand it to me.

"Here. It's a taco."

I blush as my stomach rumbles quite loudly. Felix shakes his head at the sound of it.

Suddenly with a loud woof, a Dog barrels right into Felix.

"Ahaha! Who's a good boy! Who's a good boy!" Felix's face turns to one of joy as he rubs all over the black pitbull. Grabbing a taco he hands it to the beast. "Oh yeah. Eat the nasty hot sauce taco. That's a good boy."

"Felix, quit giving my dog human food." Locus reprimands. Felix shoots him a look. "Oh come on. Its better than That shit dog food you buy him."

Locus scowls. "Than you can clean up after him. Spicy things give him the runs." I stifle a giggle at the two of them before asking as I unwrap my food.

"So are you two, you know. Together?"

Jaws drop. "[NO!]"

I put my hands up in surrender. "My bad. My bad. You guys just seem kinda, the old married type."

Felix glares. "No. I play for one team, and one team only. Hot girls."

Locus sighs shaking his head. "A little less judgmental. But I too prefer women."

I take a bite out of my taco. Stifling a moan at the taste of the greasy, wonderful food.

Within seconds it's gone and I'm licking my fingers.

"So. I think we should discuss what's to become of you." Locus says. I glance up. "Damn girl? You already ate that? Here, have some of mine that Locus covered in Hot sauce." Felix speaks. Tossing some more wrapped tacos in my direction.

I catch them with ease and began eating as Locus speaks.

"I've spoken to Sirus, and Felix; Who's less than enthusiastic. But we believe, you'd make a valuable addition to our team."

I make a face, opening my fourth taco. "What kind of team, exactly?"

"We're-"

"We're bounty hunters. And when he says I'm less than enthusiastic, what he really means Is I don't want your ass on the team."

I frown lightly at the man. He makes an ugly face at me, before turning away and taking a bite of his taco. Petting the dog lying in his lap.

"Ignore him. We would very much like you to be on our team. In fact, we'd even give you a share of the pay." I raise an eyebrow. Crumbling up my last taco wrapper as I had finished eating.

"How much?" "Enough."

I make a face, "Is it enough to get these scars off of my face?" Locus purses his lips but nods. "Eventually yes."

"Say, how did your face get all fucked up?" Felix asks. I frown at him.

"I was shot in the face with a shotgun. And then thrown off a cliff."

Both men stare at me quietly in shock.

I turn to Locus. "I'll join your team. On one condition." He tilts his head. "What is it?"

I smirk. "You have to Help me kill a man Named Maine."

.

.

.

"Hi. I'm Sirus." I look up at a tall Chinese man with gelled black hair. And chocolate brown eyes. I also took note that his left leg was a prosthetic from the knee down.

"California." I take his hand firmly. He quirks a notched eyebrow. "That's a codename right?" I chuckle. "Yeah, it is."

"So you taking the job?"

"She already took it." Locus walks into the room. Sirus nods. "Cool. And hey, no hard feelings about, you know. You breaking into my house and stealing all my food." I blush and look down. "No hard feelings."

"I would have hard feelings. She fucking stole from you."

Felix enters the room. Flopping onto the couch and picking up a TV remote. He starts channel searching.

"As I recall, Felix. I met you and I broke your nose." Locus growls crossing his arms.

Felix pouts. "That was different. I know you now." Sirus throws his hands up. "It's not different! Get to know her!"

I frown. Not wanting to start conflict between these guys. Suddenly Locus's dog, Tank was leaping out at me. I squeal as the dog tackles me to the ground and starts licking me all over my face.

"Oh my gosh!" I repeat over and over. "Tank, get off her." Locus chides.

I struggle to push the massive beast away only to have him complete slobberify my hands. "Eeewww." I grumble.

Sirus chuckles holding a hand to me. I take it great fully. He grimaces lightly at the slobber, but wipes it on his purple pants.

"So. Where do you live? We'll take you home." Sirus states. I glance at the floor.

"I uh. I don't, have one." "Oh."

A moment later Locus speaks. "You could always stay here. The couch is free." I glance up to see a slightly amused look on his face. "Really? I don't want to be a bother."

He shakes his head. "You won't be. We don't mind." I smile, but Felix interjects. "We do mind! We mind very much!"

Locus groans. "Will you shut UP!" I frown. "Hey, I don't want to get in between you guys. I can just crash in the street like I have been. It's no problem for me."

Sirus frowns. Locus shakes his head. "Absolutely not. Ignore him. I have no idea what's gotten into him. He'd generally be overjoyed that a woman was over here."

A few moments later Felix shouts from the couch. "Yeah, A PRETTY WOMAN! not fucking scarface there."

I immediately feel any self esteem I had implode. Sirus notes this and storms towards Felix. I don't turn around, but I hear a smack, and a whiny 'Ow!'

Locus puts a hand on my shoulder."Just ignore him. You saved all our lives. He's probably just pissy because you showed him up."

He moves away. Heading to where I think the kitchen was. Leaving me standing with a dog licking at my feet.

I sigh.

I miss my Wash.

.

.

.

I end up staying on Felix and Locus's couch. It was soft enough I guess. If you were okay with having the side of your face stick to wherever you laid it on the cracked leather surface.

I pulled the thin knitted blanket Locus had given me up closer. Shivering lightly under the breeze from the ceiling fan.

The only clothes I had on were a pair of Felix's flannel pajama pants- That he was not happy about Locus giving to me.

And a black Shirt with some anime stuff on it that belonged to Locus and was entirely too big.

A moment later, Tank, was leaping up onto the couch. Laying on my stomach and staring up at me with big brown eyes. Panting heavily, with his fat pink tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"What are you looking at." I speak. He pulls his tongue in momentarily. Doing a weird thing with his mouth before returning to the same position. I lay my head back defeated.

Staring up at the ceiling I felt my mind itch, in the place where Argo had been.

Before Maine ripped him from my mind.

I constantly replay that moment in my mind. When Maine had chased after me through the snow. Firing his pistol at me.

Before I had slipped to the ground in the deep snow.

He had then grabbed me by the head and forcefully ripped my chip out. I'd screamed for him to stop. And begged to know why. I even, in vain had called for Wash to come save me.

But once I had Sigma appeared. And informed me.

Washington will not come to help you. No one will. Washington is dead. We killed him ourselves. You are all alone California. You will always be.

Then Maine had shot me in the face with his shotgun. I'd managed to move at the last second. Resulting in the buckshot only tearing through my face, instead of ripping into my head.

Then he grabbed my helmet and lifted me by it. I'd tried to take it off and slip away like that. But he only grabbed me again and thrown me off the cliff.

Luckily, I had landed on a floating chunk of ice. And had been able to crawl away. Broken but alive.

I jerk up. Not realizing I'd been asleep. Tank sleeping on my lap cocks his head and wines.

"I'm sorry buddy-ewww. Dog! What the hell!"

I whisper quietly. Drool was now soaking my blanket under where his head had laid. He looks up at me confused. I frown at him. "You're gross. Cute. But gross." I pat his head and swing my legs off the couch.

He wines at me as I get up. Following me. I walk into the kitchen and see that it's 5:30 in the morning.

I decide to see about making my roommates some breakfast. Maybe get Felix to not hate me, for whatever reason he does.

I immediately notice a note on the fridge.

' _Felix's list of shit he does NOT Like to eat._

 _•overly spicy_

 _•Broccoli_

 _•Asparagus_

 _•Brussel sprouts_

 _•Green stuff in general_

 _•Burned meats_

 _•Food touching other food_

 _•Peanuts_

 _•Jelly_

 _•Wet eggs_

 _•Crispy bacon(I like it floppy)_

 _•Fish_

 _•Zucchini_

 _•Hot dogs_

 _•many more things_

 _Failure to read this list and feed me any of these things WILL result in my spitting of food across table. As known from experience._

I frown at the list. "Seriously?" With a groan I open the fridge and grab a carton of eggs and the milk.

"Well I'll just make pancakes. Who doesn't like pancakes?"


	25. Annoyances

"I don't like pancakes."

Locus and I both stare at Felix. Who's sitting with his arms crossed, nose up at his food.

"What?! Why not?" I demand. He huffs. "It's the most boring food ever. It's just, sweetened bread. Covered in syrup."

I slump in my chair. Sighing sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry."

A moment later Locus was on Felix. Wedging his mouth open and forcefully cramming pancake inside. The smaller mans eyes were wide in terror, as he mumbled around the pancake.

"Eat it!" Locus demands.

He pulls away hand syrupy. He grabs a napkin and wipes it off.

Felix pouts. Cheeks chubby with pancake. Syrup smeared across his mouth as he chews begrudgingly.

I stifle a giggle as I take a bite of my own pancakes. "Hey Felix? If you don't like those. I made blueberry, chocolate chip, peanut butter, and banana pancakes too."

He quirks an eyebrow. Pausing his chewing. I grin, "I also made floppy bacon."

His face lights up and he points at me excitedly. Almost like a toddler. Locus gives me an appreciative look before asking. "Any crispy?"

I nod. "I made some in case you liked it. If not, I was going to eat it. I'm not picky." He stands, moving to get a plate of the bacon.

"Thank god. Felix is the pickiest eater."

"Hey, it's part of my charm!" I quirk an eyebrow at him amusedly. He frowns. Looking back down away from me. I sigh inwardly. Not understanding why he didn't like me.

Locus grabs the plate of covered bacon and walks back to the breakfast table. I notice in his other he has the wider variety of pancakes. Felix grabs a bunch of chocolate chip and blueberry.

Grabbing a syrup bottle he then drowns them. Before snatching some bacon from Locus.

"You know, for someone so ugly you make good bacon." He comments. Taking a bite of a piece. I look down at my own Pancakes.

What a fucking asshole.

He suddenly jolts under the table. "Ow! What the fuck Locus? Your leg spazzing like Si's does?" Locus growls and grabs he back of his shirt. Dragging him from the breakfast table.

He hauls him behind a door and I hear shouting. "She saved our lives! We owe her! And she's A MEMBER OF THE TEAM NOW. SO QUIT BEING A PRICK. Or so help me your face will look WORSE than hers!"

I stare down at my food. Appetite suddenly gone. Why couldn't I fit in anywhere?

The door suddenly opens. I look up and see a strange man. It takes me a moment before I recognize him as Sirus. He smiles and waves at me before approaching.

"Oh hey. Pancakes." He grabs a peanut butter one and rolls it lightly like a burrito. Dipping it in the huge pool on Felix's plate.

"Mmmm. These are incredible! Did you make them? Man, I need to get you around Megan. Maybe you can teach her some things." I blush awkwardly. "Uh thanks."

He steals a piece of bacon as well. "So where's Felix and Lo?"

"Here." Locus growls returning. Felix walks in a little slower behind him. Head drooped in shame. "Hey guys! Got a new job. This ones paying 48,000."

They both look up. Interests peaked. "So, split between us that'd be 12000 each." Locus states. Taking a simply massive bite of food.

Felix smirks. "Well when do we get on it? What's the job?"

Sirus takes a seat in the chair opposite Locus. Picking food off the plate of pancakes and Bacon.

"We've got to go up 207 story building kill over a hundred guards, or sneak past them somehow. And catch a man named Vien Chou. He's selling women on the slave market. We wanna take it?"

Locus crosses his arms. "The cost of ammunition to take out those guards, assuming we only use one bullet each is pretty high. 300 dollars. Any other ,protective, equipment would also be expensive. Unless we were to wear our old armor from the great war. And if we were going to scale the sides we'd need at least a two thousand dollar lift. Plus additions. It'll be expensive."

I make a face and turn to Sirus. "What kind if women us he selling, and how does he go about it?" Taking everyone by surprise.

"Well uh. They don't know how he chooses them, or takes them. But they're all around 24 to 26 years old. Most of the time there's something wrong with them though. Missing limb. Bone disorders.-" "Facial Scarring?" I interrupt.

Locus narrows his eyes. "Are you suggesting we send you in as bait?"

I shake my head. "I'm suggesting we cut costs altogether. We send me in, to kill him."

.

.

.

I itch at my side lightly. I was currently wearing a suit. Why a suit? So I could hide knives in the sleeves and pants.

My blonde hair was done up, giving a nice view of my scars. My retched facial scars. With this money I'm so getting those fuckers removed.

A loud bing tears me out of my thoughts. As the elevator I was in reaches the top floor.

:Locus: Are you in?

I hear over my silver earpeice. "Negative. Just reached the lobby."

I was standing in a large room. A small Japanese woman was behind a desk ordering papers. I notice she's missing an ear. "Do you have an appointment? Please go sit on a chair." She speaks. I turn to where a series of couches are set against a wall. A fish tank in front for decor. Along with some magazines.

I walk over. Careful of my blind side so I don't hit a table.

:Locus:Tell us when you're in. Remember, no unnecessary risks. Or we all are in danger

"No problem."

:Felix:Also, be sure to flash him your ugly! He has to try and kidnap you. So- Be ugly I guess.

I frown. "You know what. If you say one more god damn thing about that I'm-"

"Mr. Chou will see you now!"

I growl lightly and stand.

"Going in now."

The building we were in, was set as a cover for a makeup manufacturer. I was going to pretend that I was interested in buying stock in his product.

I walk to the large office doors and knock lightly.

"Ah come in!"

I push through the doors. To see a white room. The two far walls were glass. Letting bright sunlight screen into the room.

A conference table was to the far right. A smaller, what looked to be a meal table. Was set in the left. He was currently sitting at the table. Eating from a white bowl.

He was a Japanese man. Around the age of 30 I'd say. With a short brown quiff. And brown, almost black eyes.

"I apologize ma'am. I was just in the middle of my lunch hour when you arrived. But, when my secretary told me a -Beautiful woman such as you was waiting outside. I just had to see you myself."

:Felix:Beautiful? What the fuck is he smoking?(Background [Felix you say another word I'm going to shoot you in the face])

I smile kindly and curtsy. An action Wash had taught me. When we were still planning to run away.

"Oh, and what manners. Here, take a seat and let me look at you."

This guy was milking it way to much. Either he definitely was going to go after me. Or he was just crazy.

I smile though and sit in the chair across from his. "Well. Mr, Chou. I'm sure you know why I'm here today. As stock in your Company seems to be the-" "We don't need to discuss business my dear. Let's talk about you. Any close friends?"

I gulp. "No sir. Not since the war."I expect him to awe, or apologize. But he grins. "Oh. Well. Any, significant other? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Someone who'd miss you when you're gone? If- you we're to be gone?"

Okay. Now I see the game he's playing. "No. Not anymore." I say.

He frowns in an overly dramatic way. "Oh. What happened?"

I straighten the tie to the suit. "He um. He was killed. By someone- I thought was my friend."

The man nods. "Well. That's good for me I suppose."

Great. Here we go.

He stands and walks past me. Drawing a finger across my shoulder, past my neck an to the other.

"You see this room?" I glance around. He had many assorted vases and trinkets.

"Yes sir." "Well. I consider myself. A collector. I find, items. Some would say Misused. Abandoned. Old. Broken. Antiques you could call them. I pride myself on my collection. Well. The ones I keep." He suddenly knocks a large vase to the ground. It shatters loudly.

Making me cringe. "Sir?" I ask worriedly. He doesn't pay me any attention.

"I always get things that are ugly though. Ugly, with beautiful imperfections. But now, it seems I've found something. Both beautiful and Broken. A prized jewel for my collection."

He suddenly pulls a book from his shelf. Though, instead of coming out. It pulls down like a lever. The , the conference table on the other side of the room is spinning. Along with a portion of the wall.

I stand from my seat. "What is this?!"

He smirks at me. "It's your display case." The wall stopped spinning. Now it was a wall, with three glass; What looked to be cryotubes. The two outer ones had women in them. One was missing both her arms. And a leg. The other's skin was warped and red. And it seemed as though her back was broke as she was at an awkward angle. The middle tube however was open.

And empty.

Chou suddenly made a grab for me. I dodge his hands. Bringing a fist into his face. "You sick bastard!"

"No! I'm appreciative! Give me your face!" What the fuck?!

He pulls a knife out of nowhere and makes a stab at me. I screech and duck. Swiping his legs out from under him, then swung my arm. Flicking my hidden blade from where it'd been hidden.

"Oh! So you play dirty!?" He purrs kicking at my head with surprising agility and aim.

"No. I win!" I growl. Jumping into the air and spinning sideways. kicking a foot into his face. He groans and flies backwards. Landing into the tube.

I approach. He groans. "Who-who are you?" I smirk. "I'm the bitch who's taking you down." Before planting a strong fist in his face.

The back of the glass shatters and he falls to the ground.

I reach and grab his body. Checking his pulse. Good, he's still alive. I haul him up onto my shoulder just as the door opens. The woman secretary looks at me in shock. I notice her one ear again.

"Ma'am. Are you forced to work here?" I ask. She nods. "Not anymore. Call the police. Get these women safe."

She nods and runs from the room. I smile appreciatively. "Guys, I've got Chou. Going down on a window washer." I say looking out the window. Where a window washer was now hanging.

:Locus:Got it. What side?

I look where the sun is setting. "West side."

:Locus:We'll meet you there with the car.

I kick the window out. The man standing on the washer screams. I roll my eyes, grabbing his collar and dragging him into the building. I step out. The drastic change in air pressure making my ears pop.

Wind rushed past me. I set Chou down carelessly and turn to the controls. I see an up arrow. And a down arrow. I slam my hand down on the down.

I felt my stomach that day, leap into my throat. I maybe shouldn't have slammed my hand so hard into the button.

The massive city that seemed so far away before, now grew closer and closer. I smile lightly. Loving the rush. Wash would have hated it. He hated heights.

Right now, he'd be biting his bottom lip. Eyes screwed shut. Grabbing my hand tightly. Maybe even curled around my shoulders.

I'd have to squeeze his hand reassuringly. And once it stopped give him kisses until he was calm. After I'd tease him about being a scaredy cat.

That is- If he was here.

I sigh as the washer comes to a halt. Stopping about 8 feet above the ground. I grab Chou an swing off. Landing smoothly to my feet. Just as Sirus pulled the car up.

The trunk pops open and Locus steps out. Walking around and zip tying Chou's hands together behind his back.

"You did good." He states. I look up at him. Mood dampened by my thoughts of Wash.

"Thanks." I mumble quietly. I feel his hand clasp my shoulder. "Ignore Felix. He's always been a jealous person. He feels like you're going to replace him on the team." I shake my head.

"I wouldn't do that." I say softly. He shrugs. "Sometimes jealousy blinds us to what's obvious."

I nod and move to get in the car.

As I sit and buckle in I'm aware of Sirus and Felix speaking to me. But I tune them out, as I'm swallowed in a bout of depression. Thinking about Wash.

'I miss you David.' I think in my head. Gazing out the tinted window at the setting sun.

'I miss you so much.'


	26. Deepening

I was laid on the couch. Thumbing through Washes sketch book once more.

I felt, when I opened those pages that a part of him was still with me. Like, a piece of his soul was in every drawing, that came from those talented hands. I sigh, resting my hand across a drawing he'd made of us based off a picture York had taken at the bar.

I had Yorks camera as well. And I loved to look through it, but it didn't have the same magic his drawings did.

"What are you doing?" Locus asks. Entering the room and sitting in a large leather recliner. To the right of the couch I was laid on. "Hmm? Oh just- looking through some old memories."

He makes a pondering look. "Is that a photo album?" Gesturing to the book in my hands. I shake my head, "no. It was- My boyfriends sketch book." He nods. "May I take a look?"

I tighten my grip on the book. It was special to me. It's all I have left besides a few pictures and a video of him singing.

It felt so personal. So private. I shake my head. "No. Sorry. I'm not; I'm not ready to share it with anyone."

He put a his hands up in understanding. Before flicking on the large television.

A football game was playing. He leans back, the spring powered foot rest coming forwards.

I stare blankly at the tele. Watching a bunch of men slam into each other fighting for a ball wasn't appealing to me.

I stand from the couch. Setting the pad on the arm rest an laying Locus's green blanket partially over top it.

"Hey, I'm going to walk into town." I say. He glances up. "Where are you going?" I know he meant only for safety purposes.

"A uh. A doctors office. Where I can get some scar removal done with my paycheck."

He hums in acknowledgment. "Take Felix with you." My stomach drops. "What? Why? I'm fine on my own, really. And hates me." I look down at the ground.

Locus groans, "He does not hate you. And besides its safer to take a partner."

I groan.

.

.

.

"This is a total waste of time why do I need to be here?"

I groan and drop my head into my hands. "Because Locus said so."

He grumbles, "Well Sam can kiss my ass." I raise an eyebrow. "The doctor will see a miss Alexis Caboose Now." A lady suddenly spoke entering the room.

I move to stand. Felix following, for lack of anything better to do. I make my way through the unfamiliar facility.

But my jaw drops when I see the doctor. "You?!"

He looks up. Eyes going wide. "Woah! Miss Caboose? You um. Look different."

I snort moving in to take a seat. Felix sitting in the guest chair boredly. "You know him?" He asks. I nod, but he wasn't looking. He'd picked up a book from the doctor shelf. A novel with 'Falling Leaves' across the cover.

"Yeah, he was my old scar removal surgeon."

The doctor nods, gesturing me to sit on the table. "Yes. Untill that place shut down. Your boyfriend paid so much that my boss closed shop." My eyes widen.

Felix coughs, "Her boyfriend?" The doctor glances at him. "Oh, who's this? Brother? Friend? New boyfriend?"

"Forced acquaintance." Felix sneers. The doctor grimaces at his tone. Turning back to me. "What happened to your boyfriend?" He asks. I sigh. "He um. He died." He nods sadly. "Right. Well, I'm sorry. So. What scars will we be removing THIS time?"

Felix looks up from the book he was reading. "This time?" The doctor turns to him. "Yes. This time." Before looking back at me. "Do you want me to send him out?" I peek at Felix who's holding his middle finger up at the doctors back.

"Nah, he's fine." I say shaking my head. Mostly worried he'd offend someone in the hallway.

"Well? Which scars?" The doc repeats. I purse my lips. "Really? The ones on my face." "Ah. Well first things first. Let's check the ones we removed. Make sure the skin is holding good. If you'll remove your shirt."

I do so boredly. Used to the routine. Felix peeks over the top of his book. Making me grimace. Pig.

The doctor glances at my side that's still wrapped from when I'd been shot.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" He asks shaking his head. I shrug. His cold fingers brush across my skin as he tests the suppleness, and texture.

He pauses. "What in the hell are these from?" I feel his hands on the circular burn scars. From when the director electrocuted me.

"Nothing." I state firmly. Both men flinch at my tone.

Felix cranes his head to see. I shoot him a glare, making him return to his novel. "Really? Nothing? It looks like, you were branded almost like cattle. Or maybe immense amounts of electricity." I grit my jaw.

"Oh. So you were electrocuted. Interesting. Why?"

"WHAT IS THIS? AN. INTEROGATION?"I suddenly bark. He takes a step back. "No no, I'm Sorry. I was merely curious, you had perfect skin almost a year ago, and now you-" "Look like a shark week attack victim?" Felix chimes.

I growl. "You know what. Fine. Fucking fine. You want to know? I was tortured. To the point that I wanted nothing more than TO DIE! I was tortured for weeks. And my mind broken to the point if someone says a set of words to me I AM A SLAVE TO THEIR COMMAND. THAT'S. WHAT HAPPENED."

I glare at him. The doctor swallows. "Oh."

I notice Felix's jaw, though closed, was slack in shock.

"Just. Please take the scars off my face." I whine. Pulling my money out. He takes it and looks my face over. "I can do the smaller ones with this. But those four large ones are going to cost big."

I sigh. "Sure. Whatever, just do it." He nods moving to get his tools

.

.

.

I sit shotgun. Felix was driving. He was a shitty driver. He would slam the breaks for every stop. And wait until the last second to turn the car. Resulting in an awful screeching turn.

On the center console laid the novel he'd been reading during my procedure. He'd taken it.

My hand inadvertently goes to my face. It was much smoother now. With only four scars stretching across. My ear was still torn up. And my eye was still garbage. But- I felt prettier.

"Well hey. Now instead of looking like Freddy Kruger, you just look like he attacked you." Felix prods.

I slowly turn to look at him. He snorts. "What, you trying to be scary?"

I roll my eyes and reach to the radio. Music played lightly. But tears immediately came to my eyes when, 'Your Song' started playing.

I turn to look out the widow. Crying silently at the memory of Wash singing this song to me. The cheery light in his eyes. The way his hand held mine.

Maybe Felix noticed. Maybe he didn't. I don't care though. I don't really care about anything anymore.

.

.

.

When we get back We walk in to find a crying Locus. Sitting in front of a TV screen with anime girls.

"What in the fuck?" Felix scoffs. Locus immediately turns the TV off and whirls around to look at us.

"Hey! I can- Woah. California. Your face is." He draws off. I quirk an eyebrow at him. Before anyone can say anything with a loud woof, Tank, tackles me to the ground licking my face.

"Eehh! Tank!" I squeal. Trying to push the loveable pit bull off. Locus snaps his fingers. "Tank! Off." But the dog ignores him. Lying on my stomach and panting contently.

I lay back with an 'ooof'. "You're dog is a wonderful guard dog." I say teasingly. Locus groans. "I had him trained better than that. Felix just let's him do whatever he wants."

Felix. Who was currently staring down at me with an anamused expression. I frown, the happiness the dog had brought me was gone as I lean up. Pushing the mutt away. "Down." I grumble. He whines but complies.

I stand, dusting myself off and taking a seat on the couch.

"We going to the gym tomorrow?" Asks Felix suddenly. Locus nods fumbling with the remote. "Yes. Do you want to come California?" He asks. Felix groans. "Seriously? It gets to follow us there too?" I frown.

"You know what. I think I'll pass." I say. Grabbing my blanket. Not remembering the sketch book, and not noticing as it falls to the ground.

I lay my arm under my head, covering myself. "I think tomorrow I'll use what money I have left to buy some more clothes."

Locus furrows his brow. Not at me. At Felix. Who shrugs. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Night Loke."

Locus waves at him as he leaves and turns to me. "Do you mind if I?" He gestures to the TV. I shake my head. He smiles lightly. "Thanks. It's the season Finale of Sailor moon."

But I was asleep before he finished his sentence.


	27. Shoppe

::Author Note::

Just a quick note before I start. I realize now looking back there's some aspects to California I brought up before, but never really followed it explained. Also, I've had quite a few questions about these, so I'm going to answer them here.

Her armor enhancement was Radio hacking, but I never got around to bringing it up.

She's infertile, during the experimentation they removed her reproductive organs.

She can't touch gold. Gold (In my story) is a substance that causes immense pain to Sangheili.

Oh, she has a tattoo of Washes name on her collarbone. I just haven't mentioned it in story yet.

She DOES have clinical depression.

Also, I've been asked by more than one person, She does have hair on the scarred side of her face. Its just shaved short and grows between the scars.

Also, she DOES find Wash again. Eventually. But this is also a Felix Love story, so it'll make its way back there.

Also, because I keep having people recommend I do this, I already planned to make Felix and Wash fight for her eventually. It happens on chorus. Spoilers. Thanks, enjoy the chapter.

::::

The store we were in was fairly massive. Megan, Mason's Wife, called it a Costco.

Megan was short. Much shorter than me. With silky wavy deep brown hair. And crystal blue eyes, her face was round. Though she wasn't fat. She was dressed in leggings and a long knee-length dress shirt, and a pair of tan boots she called 'Uggs.'

We were both pushing carts. With her informing me on some things I'd never encountered before.

"I don't know how a girl your age has never gotten a manicure. Or a pedicure!" She ranted throwing her small arms into the air dramatically. I shrug, "Where I came from, those, along with anything 'normal' were luxuries we were told we didn't deserve."

She turns, frowning. "Deserve? What kinda hell DID you come from?" I chuckle. "An experimentation facility known as Operations Chernobyl." She frowns more as we round an aisle.

She grabs two large bags labeled 'Tortia chips.' And some small red jars. As she rambled on about life and her opinions on things.

I remain quiet as we walk. Content to listen, answer questions, and ask my own.

As she goes on about her work, I can't help but wonder if most normal women were like this. Endless chatter boxes. So, open and vocal with their opinions.

"So honey. You need tampons? Or pads?" She pauses in front of a shelf. I cock my head. "Excuse me?" I ask nicely. She holds up to boxes. "Pads or Tampons?" I shrug, "I don't know what those are."

Her jaw drops. "What?! You're a girl! How do you not!?" I flinch at her squeaky voice. Alien hearing going nuts.

"Like I said. I haven't been around normal stuff." She frowns. "But surely they'd given you something for your period?" I frown. "What's a period?"

Her jaw drops. "Do you- do you not have one?" I scratch my head. "I don't think so. But then again, I still don't know what that is."

"It's where your reproductive system-" I cut her off. "Oh. Yeah I don't have one of those."

Her eye seems to twitch. "A period? Or reproductive system?" I nod. "Yes."

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me. You don't have either?" I nod again. "It was removed." Her eyes immediately are full of tears and she's hugging me. "Oh you poor thing! How SIMPLY AWFUL!"

I hug back awkwardly. Unsure how to respond to the woman.

She pulls away a second later wiping her eyes. Sniffling. "What if you ever wanted kids with a special man?"

I scoff. "I mean. I'm never going to have one of those. But, I suppose adoption." She puts the pad boxes in her cart. And we keep moving.

"What? A special man? Of course you will!"

I shake my head. "I did. Against all odds I did. But he died." I say softly. Hand rising to my chest where 'Washington' was scrawled across my right collar bone.

"Oh well honey. You'll find another!" I snort. "Yeah. Along with a million dollars and a new face. Maybe even a new body and a Unicorn!"

She crosses her arms. "Well with that attitude you certainly won't. Besides. What about Locus and Felix?"

I laugh loudly. "As if!" She rolls her eyes as we move to a section labeled 'Pregnancy'. She grabbed a box with, Tests, on the front. Dropping it in her cart.

"What makes you say that? They not good enough for you? I'll tell you one thing. If I didn't have my Mason I'd be all over Isaac." Pursing my lips I follow after her as we move to the pets section.

"It's not them, who isn't good enough. And besides. Felix fucking hates me." She whirls around. "What?! Impossible! A beautiful girl like you?!"

I cross my arms and look at her. "You're kidding right? Half my face is fucked up." She shakes her head moving to me. "No. It isn't. Also, it's not even that bad. Just four little scratches. Look at me." She backs away and lifts her shirt.

Revealing on her pale back a nasty, deep, winding scar across her spine. "My back is a right nasty piece of work. But Mason thinks I'm beautiful. And I do too." I sigh.

"You are. I'm just saying, I'm not." She frowns. Hitting my shoulder. "Not true!" I roll my eyes. "True. Even Felix says so. He doesn't even call me by my name. It's, Scar face. Or Freddy Kruger. Hey Wade Wilson. He doesn't even refer to me as a person. He calls me an It." She shakes her head grabbing a thing of what's labeled, 'Guinea Pig and Rabbit food.'

"I'll have a word with that boy. That just doesn't sound like him." I shake my head. "Don't. It doesn't matter. What's the difference, he'll either say it out loud. Or think it every time he sees me."

She freezes. "That's it. I figured it out!" I hum in question. "When he first met Sirus. He hated Sirus. Completely loathed him. He'd make fun of his leg. His ear. Everything. Eventually, he admitted that he was scared that Locus would replace him with Sirus. That he would be obsolete. I think he's just going through that again. But with you. Try talking to him about it."

I make a face. "You think so?" "Absolutely! You two would be great friends I think. And if not, There's always Sam. He's a nice piece of man too." She wags her eyebrows at me. Making me blush and laugh.

In the end, she helped me pick out some jewelry, makeup, and a whole REGIME of clothes.

I had an outfit for every possible weather ever. At the moment, I was wearing a blue loosely fit silk top over black skinny jeans. The bottoms of which were white and looked like someone splashed them with paint.

.

.

.

I step into Felix and Locus's Apartment. Waving goodbye to Megan. She was a nice, If not very squeaky, lady.

I set my bag of clothes down at the door. I turn to relock the apartment I hear a voice.

"Nice color. Though, I think you should've gone with stripes. To match your face." I turn seeing Felix laid on the couch. Washes sketchbook in his hands.

"Felix. Why do you have to be mean to me? And, hey. Give me that." My eye zeros in on the leather bound book.

"But I'm not done looking through it though." He whines. Before smirking. "Nice tits though. Compensation for your face?" I snatch the book and whack him in the head with it.

"You're an asshole!" I growl. He pouts. "Owhh. My feelings are hurt. Just like yours."

I glare at him and sigh. "Fuck you." I say emptily. Moving back to my clothes bag and grabbing it to put away in my duffel.

"What's going on?" Locus enters the room. Glaring between Felix and I. I shake my head. "Nothing." He squints. Before his face softens. "New outfit?"

I glance down at myself. "I uh-Yeah." "It's nice." I smile. "Thanks."

He nods. "Well there's pizza in the kitchen. If you're hungry." I nod. Leaving my sketch book half out of the bag and walking to the mentioned room of food.

"There's eight boxes. So eat what you want." Locus says. Patting my back and leaving. I grin. With my heightened metabolism I had to eat more. So this, this is wonderful.

I grab a box and walk back to the living room. Oblivious to Felix, and whatever he was reading.

I eat a piece. Stifling a moan at the greasy meaty goodness and turn on the TV. Flipping until I found a show, I Used to watch with York, Wash, North, and Wyoming. It was called, Game of thrones.

Within minutes the box of pizza is gone. I jump up quickly and grab another box before returning. Sitting and finishing the show.

"You keep eating like that you're going to be fat as well as ugly."

I turn to glare at Felix. He was smirking at me over top a leather book I didn't look closely at.

Locus stood behind the couch and growled at him. Before smacking him with a rolled up newspaper. "Hey?!" Felix whined.

I giggle. Taking them both by surprise.

I turn back to the show. Eating another piece of pizza.


	28. Fire

I flicked through my 7000 dollars casually. Our latest gig didn't pay much. Just a bank robber.

Felix groans slapping his 7000 down on the dashboard of the car. "Fuck. I'm only a thousand away from getting that sweet automatic SMG." Locus groans as he sits in the back seat next to me.

Sirus shakes his head. "Guess you'll just have to wait until next payday."

Felix groans. "But it's in an auction! I can get it right now if I have eight. But no, now some stupid, random, PRICK Is going to get it."

I frown lightly and gaze down at my bundle. I didn't really need all of it. And it's not like 7000 was going to buy my scar removal.

I flip through until I get a wad of at least 1,500 dollars and lean forwards. Dropping it in Felix's lap.

Locus gives me a shocked look. Sirus stares incredulously at me through the rear view mirror.

"Alexis. What's this?" Felix asks slowly. I smile, "Your ticket to that Gun you want."

He turns in his seat to look at me. His eyes narrowed. "What's the catch? People don't just give away a thousand bucks."

I shake my head. "No catch. But maybe you can be a little nicer to me." He narrows his eyes. Turning around without another word.

I frown. Not sure if I'd done some thing wrong. I feel a large warm hand clasp my right shoulder lightly. I turn, Locus was giving me a soft look. His thumb rubbing small circles soothingly. I smile graciously.

I see Mason reach over and punch Felix in the leg in the front seat. The. Slender man let's out an indignant 'Ow!'

I sigh. What would it take for him to like me?

.

.

.

I scowl. Glaring at the mirror in front of me. Scars moving lightly with my face as I made the expression.

My shirt was tossed to the floor. Leaving me bare chested. My eyes glance over myself disdainfully. Catching on my Tattooed Collar bone. Where, Washington, was scrawled majestically. The 'I' dotted with a heart. I'd gotten the piece of art around two months after he'd passed.

I touch the mirror delicately across the picture of my scarred face. A painful reminder, of my failure. I shut my eyes. Taking a deep breath as dark, depressing thoughts filled my mind.

Briefly I wonder, how easy it would be if I were dead too. Just like him.

I shake my head. Discarding the thoughts as I turn, grab my shirt, and exit. Pondering the odd thoughts crowding my mind.

Slipping my shirt on just as I enter the kitchen I spot Locus opening the trash can. A newspaper in his hands. "Hey, wait a sec." I ask moving to him. He raises an eyebrow before glancing at the paper. "You want to read?"

I nod taking it from his now outstretched hand. "Anything in particular you are looking for?" He asks moving to the fridge and peering in.

"Yeah actually. Anything on Maine."

"Maine? I hear there's a dry spell, and a few riots." I scrunch my face up and look at him over the paper as I move to sit on the counter.

"No, not the state. I'm looking for Agent, Maine. The sonofavBitch who did this to me." I gesture to my scars. "And Killed David."

He looks at me from the fridge. "Oh. I remember you talking about him now." His thick brows drawing over his eyes in thought. "I don't recall reading anything about him."

I shrug, glancing at the paper. "It's fine. Forgive me if I feel the need to look myself." He shakes his head in understanding. Grabbing a plate of left over tacos and moving to the microwave.

I look to the table top and spot a pen. Grabbing it I make work of marking stories on the paper of potential Maine stories.

"Hey is that my Tacos?" The voice of Felix suddenly asks. I glance up to see him walk in the kitchen. Wearing naught but a pair of orange boxer shorts. I swallow lightly.

For an ass, he really has a nice one.

Long lean muscle covered his thick frame. His back a rippling mess. His lightly tanned skin, much closer to my color than Washes golden honey colored skin had been, was decorated in many tattoos. Steam punk covered his left pectoral and moved to make a partial sleeve on his left arm. His back tribal and assorted other things.

He had his piercings in at the moment. A couple in each ear, and a lip ring.

I try not to stare, looking back at my newspaper. Circling assn article about a 7 foot man who killed four police officers.

"Yes." Locus speaks pressing buttons on the microwave. I read the passage more closely. Every word sounding more and more like Maine.

I tune out the sounds of Felix and Locus arguing. Bringing the paper closer to my steadily widening eyes in disbelief.

"Hey, two face. What's so interesting in that paper?" Felix asks sitting in the seat in front of me. A look of slight animosity across his features. I narrow my green eyes to look in his green ones.

"For your information, shit face. The man who stole my life. And I'm going to kill him."

.

.

.

At the moment. All I have are reports. Where he has been. What he did. And when he did it. Not helpful in telling me where to find him.

I growl slapping the paper down. An ear bud in my ear reading out a news broadcast at the same time.

Felix thinks I'm crazy; And going overboard. Locus is supportive but doesn't go out of his way much to help out. It doesn't matter though. This was my fight, my revenge.

I pause the news and pull the ear bud out. Deciding to take a break from my search. Swinging my legs off the couch with a slight groan, I stretch. I move quietly to the kitchen for a snack, feeling slightly faint.

Upon opening the fridge however, there's no readily available food. I groan bumping the door shut with my hip. Maybe I'll just go out and get some fast food.

I move to the door. Slipping on a pair of sandals and grabbing a light jacket. I think it was Felix's, but oh well. It was only September, but this planet was quickly growing colder from fall.

I quickly make my way through town, going to mc Donalds and grabbing a bag of 80 nuggets. And stopping by Starbucks on the way back. Megan, Sirius's wife. Had given me a taste for the delicious frappachinos there.

As I make my way back I pass in front of a television shop. The news channel playing live feed off a roof. Of a giant man, in white armor, fighting with about ten other armored figures. I also recognize agents Minnesota, and Kansas.

I growl and glance to the bottom of the screen. Live feed from the town over from the one I'm in now!

I glance to the food in my hands. I really hate to waste food.- Wait. It is fast food after all.

Then, I run.

I run fast, I run hard, I run swift, and I run with the fires of revenge in my blood. A collection of papers, and assorted leaves and garbage were perpetually trapped in the air stream behind me.

Tears streamed across my face, both from wind, and simply the heavy emotions I was feeling.

I swear I spot Sirus and Locus at once point as I run by.

But it makes little difference. Nothing was going to stop me from doing what I need to do.

.

.

.

It was night, by the time I arrived at the building I'd seen on the news station. The fight was long over.

My chicken nuggets were eaten long ago. As well as burned away, my stomach now empty and crying in displeasure. I climb to the roof. In hopes that I can find any sign of where he'd gone.

The roof is a bloodied massacre. Bodies laid about in numerous states of; Disembodiment. Blood drying on the gravel. I curse and kick my foot, sending pebbles flying.

"MAINE!" I scream loudly. "YOU BASTARD!" I fall to my knees. My jeans probably absorbing the red. "Fucking hell." I whine.

I just want to kill him. A breeze blows past on the cold rooftop. I pull my orange jacket tighter around me. The thin cotton doing little. Drawing the hood up I make my way off the roof.

That's when I notice, the trail of blood drops.

I narrow my eyes. Moving closer, and dipping the tips of my fingers in the mess. And bringing them to my nose. Inhaling, it was Kansas.

Before you freak out. If I have smelled the blood before, I can tell who's it is. And I've smelled a lot of Kansas's, when Wash nearly killed him.

I notice a second trail about a foot away. Moving towards it, and repeating what I'd done before. "Maine."

I leap down from the roof. Intent to follow.

.

.

.

The trails are sparse, they had been running. Maine chasing Kansas. As I ran quickly after their trails, I notice something.

The blood lightening in color. Getting fresher. I wasn't far behind.

I round an alley corner behind a jewelry store. Frowning as they lead directly into a wall. Before with a large pool of blood it just stops. Internally I'm screaming. Kicking. Shouting. Throwing a tantrum at this failure. Outwardly, I bend down to try and get a read of who's it was.

When a startled, wet, gasp takes me by surprise.

I whorl around to see Kansas. Leaned against the side of the dumpster. "Kansas?" I ask slowly.

He coughs. "Fuck my luck. You're that- Coughing- Fucking freak." I frown approaching. "Seeing as I'm also your only chance of survival, I think you might want to be a tad bit more; Respectful."

He reaches up, pulling his helmet off and throwing it down weakly. Before spitting. "Piss off."

I shake my head before with a slight prep, nailing a rough kick to his armored ribs. He chokes and starts coughing violently. Blood dripping down his stubbled chin.

He wasn't the most attractive of men, with unkempt ginger hair, and shit brown eyes. A very bony face. He looked worse now, for all the wear and tear.

"The fuck do you want California." He demands holding his side.

I tilt my head. "Where's Maine. And what happened that drew him here." It wasn't so much a question as a statement. He scoffs.

"Bite me. Wait-never mind. Freak like you probably would."

I growl, alien vocals voicing their distaste as I grip his battered chest plate and rip him from the ground. Before slamming him into the metal door behind the jewelry store.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. WHERE IS HE!?" I bark. A few drops of spittle flying in my desperate rage.

He flinches back. " I don't know where he is, I only know one thing. He's stealing AI. He took mine. He's called, the Meta now."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, you're a bitch."

I cock back and plant a heavy fist into his already beaten face. He falls limply in my grasp, I frown as a few drops of blood fall onto Felix's hoodie.

He won't like that.

But before I have a chance to do anything Red, white, and blue flashing lights fill the alley. Followed with the sounds of wailing sirens.

"Get down on the ground NOW!" Shouts a police officer.

I groan out a quiet, "Mother fuck."

.

.

.

::Author Note::

Heyyoo! I'm not dead yet!

Sorry for the delay, school started. Ugh.

Plus my depression is hitting hard, and I can't seem to get any ideas. BUT. NOW I HAVE ALL THE IDEAS. MUWHAHAHAHAH

I'll try to update more often. Until then, tell me what y'all think. Don't be shy, negative or positive thoughts it doesn't matter I want to hear them all.

Thanks for reading, toodles


	29. Extinguish pt 1

I'm sitting head ducked down with my chin to my chest. Hands interlocked across my bloodstained knees, right leg bouncing as I wait in the holding room.

Yes, you guessed correctly I'm currently in a police station.

Waiting hopefully for bail. Should any of my three friends decide I'm worth it.

I glance up at the guy behind the glass watching me. He makes a face at me. I grimace and turn my gaze back down to my lap. Thoughts and plans running through my mind of ways to find Maine. Lure him to me.

When suddenly the door opens. To my joy Felix walks through. He makes his way to the guy behind glass. Smooth silvered words falling from his tongue as he apologizes and talks him up, and into lowering my bail.

Around ten minutes later I'm out. Walking down the pavement to the car an angry Felix at my side. "I can not fucking believe you." He snarls as we approach the black vehicle.

I sigh, "I'm sorry alright."

He scoffs. "Sorry. Because that's going to get my 4000 bucks I just spent on your sorry ass back." He pauses. "Is that my Fucking Jacket?" I glance down at the orange article of clothing. "Uh yeah. Sorry, I was only planning to wear it for a few-" "Give it to me. Now."

I groan, pausing and unzipping the orange garment. He snatches it from my hand, giving it a small sniff. "Gross it smells like freak. Is this blood!?"

I make a face at him and move to the car. Thoughts darkening steadily. As he goes on a rant about the things he puts up with.

I open the door and side slide in the front seat. Shutting it back and buckling up as I move to lean my forehead against the cool glass.

"You know, fucking Locus calls me and says he thinks he saw you running super ridiculously fucking fast. Then we see your ass on the news. And we fucking get a call. What the fuck were you doing!? U breast the shit out of some pedestrian!"

"He wasnt a pedestrian." I say quietly.

"What? I don't give a fuck. Why?!" I punch the dashboard. "BECAUSE HE WAS THERE. The man who did THIS to me. The man who killed Wash. He was there, only minutes before me. And I could've killed him."

Felix makes a face as he starts the car. "No. You couldn't."

I whip my head to look at him. "Excuse you?" He rolls his eyes moving to drive the car out onto the road. "You heard me. You couldn't. You couldn't the first time. And you won't be able to now. He fucked you up. AND killed your boyfriend."

"You don't get to say shit! About me, or Wash! You don't know what I'm capable of! I can and I will!" I sneer angrily. Felix shakes his head with an amused dark face.

"Apparently for 'All that you're capable of' seems like you weren't capable of protecting your boyfriend."

My heart stops. And I lash out slapping him hard across the face. The car swerves and he hits the breaks. Looking at me in shock.

I seethe, shaking from anger. "Fuck you." I manage. Tears welling up in my stinging eyes.

I grab the door handle and pull open. "Where are you going? Alexis. ALEXIS!" He shouts as I exit.

"I'll walk back. Better than any moment I have to spend with you."

He growls to say something but I slam the door shut and run off into the bushes by the side if the road.

Tears streaming down my face as his words ring in my mind.

I wasn't able to protect him. I wasn't.

.

.

.

It's eleven in the morning when I make it back to Locus and Felix's apartment. The black car wasn't out front. But a blue mini van was.

I make a face and go in.

I was exhausted, emotional, and filthy. I'd walked all night, between the breaks where I would stop and cry. A few times I considered throwing myself into passing cars.

As I open the door I hear voices. Megan's, Sirius's, and Locus. As well as a cartoon on the TV.

"California?" I look and see Locus. Standing in shock by the couch. I wave lightly. "Where have you been. We've all been worried. Felix told us what happened."

I scoff. "Felix can kiss my a-" "Shh!" I make a face as Locus shushes me. He points to the living room floor. I look and see two little kids. A girl around five, the boy maybe 8. Both with dark hair and a stunning resemblance of Sirus.

"Sorry." I whisper. They look at me. "Oooohh who's that Lolo?" Asks the girl. I smile for the first time all night, Lolo. That's adorable.

Than to my even bigger surprise Locus kneels by the child, the most warm and welcoming look I've ever seen, come across his face. "That's California. Or Cali. She's a friend of your dad, Felix, and I's."

The boy cocks his head, a tiny version of Sirus. "What's with the stripes on her face? Is she part tiger?" Locus's expression drops unsurely.

I smile and kneel by the child as well. "As a matter of fact I am little buddy." I coo. His face lights up. "Cool! Tiger Lady!"

I giggle and stand. Locus following. As we leave the children to their show. Sirus and Megan were sitting and the kitchen table. Her eyes go wide when she sees me. "Oh my. What happened?" Sirus frowns. "I heard from Felix that you got angry and ditched out of the car."

I scoff. "Yeah, got angry. That's a way to put it." They give me odd looks.

"He insulted me. And then said, that Wash was dead because I couldn't protect him. That in some way, it was my fault." Megan reaches a hand up to rub my arm gently. "Oh sweetheart. That's not your fault. You have to know that. You did your best."

I look down on her emptily. Her words falling short of their intended purpose. "I think it was though. I should've been stronger. I should've saved him. I should've known!" I start to panic. I feel my chest tighten as anxiety was taking hold.

Locus must've known, as he grabs me and holds me against his chest. I hyperventilate into it. Hating myself more with each desperate breath. "I should've saved him. I should've." I gasp.

Everyone tries to comfort me. Mixed emotions rising.

No one noticing Felix as he watched quietly from the kitchen doorway. Sorrow and feelings of remorse rising in his own chest as he watched the seeds of what he'd sown, sprout into an anxiety attack of a broken woman.

.

.

.

Sirus and Megan had left around an hour ago. I'd showered and gotten dressed in some pajamas I'd bought with Megan, even though it was midday.

It was cold in the apartment, even with the heater running. The temperatures steadily dropping on this planet as winter came.

I didn't know where any blankets were, other than Felix's orange Nightmare before Christmas one. Which was laid across the arm of his loveseat he always sat in. I wanted it, but he'd be angry with me if I used it. And I'm tired of dealing with him. And his hatred of me. I'm tired of trying to please him. And apologizing to him.

In fact, I'm tired of everything. I want to sleep, and never wake up. I want Wash to return, and hold me. Tell me it's all okay. I just want all my problems to be over. I want to die.

I jolt at the sudden thought. But am to exhausted to shake it away.

I'm to exhausted to do anything.

"Hey." Locus enters the room. I look up at him with sore eyes. He was wearing green and black plaid flannel pants. No shirt. His dark chest covered in a few tattoos. A cross predominantly over his pectoral. His long hair down, it looked as though he'd just gotten out of a shower as well.

"Hi." I say weakly. A shiver passing through me from the cold room. He notices. "Why don't you cover up in that blanket?"

I scrunch my nose up, shaking me head. "It's Felix's. I wouldn't want to anger him." Locus rolls his eyes, "Just use it. He'll get over himself." I shake my head again. Shrugging he sits down in the arm chair. Pulling on a pair of glasses, and grabbing the novel from the couch side table. The one Felix had stolen from the scar removal office.

"Your loss." He speaks as he leans to read the book.

We're both silent for a few minutes. When he asks, "No searching for Maine?"

I shake my head. "No, he's gone. It doesn't matter anymore. And besides it's not like I could beat him in a fight when if I wanted." I lay so my head is on the cold leather couch. I shiver a bit more and curl into a ball.

"That's not true-" "It is true. I'm weak. I'm not strong enough. I'm not good enough." I say defeatedly. All's silent for a few more minutes before my eyes start slowly drifting to sleep.

Around an hour or so later Felix returns from his work out in the gym. Locus growls at him, "You've gone to far." The slender man makes a confused face. "What?"

Locus slams his novel down, not fretting to much over the sleeping girl on the couch.

"You heard me. With Cali. She had a fucking anxiety attack earlier when she got back. Like you used to! Now she doesn't even want to look for Maine. You fucked up."

Felix looks to the shivering girl on the couch. His eyes full of remorse. He goes to respond to Locus's accusations, when he becomes aware of the cool room. And how The girl was uncovered.

"Why doesn't she have a blanket?" He asks. Not intentionally changing the topic. Locus growls, "She doesn't want to upset you by using yours."

He then slams the novel he'd been reading into Felix's chest. "Fix the problem you made. Before it gets worse. Wouldn't want to see her try anything you did."

Before stalking away. Leaving Felix cold from the words.

He turns to California. His eyes full of emotion he hides from the world. Regret, was the most predominant.

He takes his blanket and lays it over her, tucking the sides carefully around her petite form. And presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry I'm such an ass." He whispers before pulling away.

She remains still and asleep. Never to know of the act of kindness he preformed.

.

.

.

TBC


	30. Extinguish pt 2

::Author note::

The stuff I'm going to say about Felix further in IS CANNON. I Repeat IS CANNON. Thank you.:::::

It's been two weeks. I rarely see Felix.

Odd, considering we live in the same apartment. I'm always Working out, or cleaning around the house. He's off doing- Felix stuff I suppose.

Locus is his same introverted self. He tries to be friendly and such, but I feel like it's fake. Empty. Though- I feel like most things are empty.

I sigh and stand from the couch. Heading to the bathroom to shower.

The whole time, despite the hot almost boiling water rolling down my skin. I feel cold. Tired. And just so empty.

I lean my forehead to the cool tile walls. Wishing Wash here.

I finish up and step out onto the cool tile.

The September air on this planet was ridiculously fridgid. Though, it was almost October. It'd only get colder.

I look to the fogged up mirror. Wiping my hand across the wet surface gently. My face revealed. A dark ironic humor coming to my mind at the sight of my four finger marks revealing my face. When it is four long scars that cover half my face.

The humor is suddenly gone as my eyes catch on my tattoo of Washington. The scars. My bad eye.

I was ugly.

Broken.

Scarred.

Worthless.

I strike out in a spurt of anxiety driven anger. Punching the mirror four times in quick succession. Until it was all broken and laid across the sink and counter. My hand bloody and full of glass. But I didn't feel pain the pain, I felt slight relief.

I shake violently. As I grip the edges of the sink. Sobs escaping me and tears dripping into the sink.

"God fucking dammit." I whine. As I collapse to the cold floor. Leaning against the wall holding my head in my hands as I lay my chin between my bent knees.

I just want to disappear. Cease to exist. I want the pain to stop.

I want to die.

I sob more. As weakness overcomes me and I fall to pieces.

.

.

.

I ended up after an hour or so, getting dressed and removing the larger pieces of glass from my hand. Before heading to the store to buy a new mirror.

I can't just break my rommies mirror because I'm unstable, and not replace it.

At the moment I'm just entering the house with the large thing when Felix and Sirus step out.

"Hey Cal. We were worried." Mason says softly. I shrug. "Sorry."

"What happened in the bathroom? The mirrors shattered." Felix says.

I glare at the man I've taught myself to hate. "I don't know FELIX. Maybe I looked in it and my ugly face BROKE IT." I snarl before he could think of an insult.

His face looks confused. I walk past him, slamming my shoulder into his as I do.

I move to the bathroom. Sweeping the remaining shards into the trash can. Oblivious to any harm to myself caused by the action.

"Cali." Locus speaks. I sigh, turning. Locus was standing in the doorway. "What?" I ask quietly.

He reaches out and gently takes my abused hand. "What happened?"

I wanted to close my eyes. Pretend it was Wash holding my hand in his slightly callused warm ones.

But I knew it wasn't.

I pull away. "I don't want to talk about it."

It wasn't a lie. I don't want to talk about it. Explain why I punched the mirror. Explain how much I wish right now some freak accident would happen and end my life

"Cal-" "I'm fine Locus. I just want to be alone right now. I'm sorry about your mirror."

He makes a sad face. "If you need to talk, I'm always here." He says slowly before walking away.

I stare at the new mirror that was currently propped against the sink. Waiting for me to hang.

My mind dragging slowly for any idea what to do next.

Kill yourself.

I jerk suddenly. Eyes wide from the rogue thought. No no, never. I couldn't do that. As much as I - want to. I can't right?

I stare down at the mirror. Detestment in my eyes.

I could.

I grimace as I start to hang the new mirror. In fear of my own thoughts.

.

.

.

It only got worse.

The urge. The pain. The thoughts. I found myself thinking as the days went by, that it would be so easy. All my problems gone. I could be with Wash again. No one would miss me. Certainly not Felix.

At the moment I was laying on the couch. Tank had his head in my lap drooling on my leg.

Locus walks up to me I glance up at him.

Of late I feel scared to speak. Scared to think. Almost as though I had a secret to hide.

"Hey, we're going to a gun show two towns over. Wanna come?"

Felix enters the room. "Huge event! We had to reserve tickets for three weeks, Megan canceled. If you want you can have hers." I glare at him.

He was being nice lately. He must be mocking me. Some foul trick.

"I'll pass." I say blankly. Not wanting to leave.

"You sure? It's going to be awesome. Locus and I go every year. It's one of my favorite events." Felix tries again. A fake grin on his face. I narrow my eyes.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your fun then. Me and my Scars will stay here."

He opens his mouth to say something. But Locus puts a hand on his shoulder and sighs. "If you change your mind, just call us." He says.

A few minutes later they leave. I hear the car drive away.

Leaving me for the first time in weeks, alone.

I sit quietly for a few minutes. A growing migraine in my temples and behind my eyes. My thoughts steadily darkening.

Do it.

It'll be so easy.

No one will miss you.

You know you want to.

I shake my head with little conviction. I wanted it to end. The pointlessness of my life. Of me.

You know how to end it.

I finally sigh. I do know how. I push Tanks head off my lap slowly. He whines lightly. As if he could sense something wrong.

Maybe I was wrong, someone will miss me. The fucking dog will.

I stand and move to my duffel. Rummaging through until I find my magnum. I load up a single round before moving back into another room.

The spare room. If I'm going to do this, better not make a mess on anything too important.

The spare room was just an empty white walled room with some boxes of weapons, and Felix and Locus's War armor.

Tank is following me, right on my heels. I pause by the door, tears now starting to stream down my face as I bar his path with my leg shutting the door. "No Tank. Go lie down." He whines looking up at me with big brown eyes.

"No, go." I say a bit more stressfully. Almost a cry. As my chest tightens. He whines and I slam the door.

I move to the center of the room. My everything growing heavier. Each footstep was a chore. Every breath a fight. I wanted it all to end. To be done with.

I can't do anything right. I can't kill Maine. I couldn't save Wash. I couldn't even save myself. I look to the magnum in my hand and bring it up to my head.

.

.

.

_/°Felix°\\_

As we walk out of the apartment to the car I can't help the deepening feeling of regret.

I never should have acted the way I did to her. Now she hates me. I step into the car with Locus and Sirus.

"She going to come too?" Si asks. I shake my head. Locus growls, "She wants to stay on the couch all day. Like she has been, for the past week and a half." I look down at the dash board of the car. A small dent where she'd punched it the night I went to far and brought up her dead boyfriend.

"It's your fault you know." Sirus says after a moment. I look over at him. "Huh?"

"You heard me. It's your fault she's depressed and shit. You just can't lay off her can you?" He growls. I clench my fists "you Know what fuck you. I'm not anymore."

They both give me looks. I roll my eyes. "I'm not. Haven't you noticed? I'm trying to be nicer. But y'all know how I get."

Locus crosses his arms in the backseat. "That's no excuse."

I groan and turn to look out the window. We were still in the neighborhood. I suddenly am aware of the cool seat against my left buttock. "Shit. Turn around." I say.

Sirus gives me a look. "What why?"

I smack my lips as I answer,"Left my wallet." Locus in the back seat mutters an, 'Unfortunate.'

In a few moments we're in front of the apartment again. I run up the walk way to the door. Once inside I notice the couch empty. I frown at the lack of woman there. Grabbing my wallet from where I left it on the counter I freeze.

Hearing the sounds of Tank whining, yelping and barking.

He never did that unless something was wrong.

I move to follow the sound. It lead to the door to the spare bedroom. Shut. We never shut the door.

I frown and grab the handle as quietly as possible pushing inward. The expression of curiosity on my face falls to intense worry at the sight in front of me.

Alexis, standing with a gun pressed to her temple.

I've never moved so fast. I'm on her in a second, just as I grab the gun and twist she fires. The shot flying out the open window in front of us.

She gawks emptily at it, I grit my jaw. Emotions burning through me I grab her shoulders and jerk her to face me. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHY!? YOU CAN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO US!" I scream in Ernest.

Why would she. She was awesome. Amazing. Perfect! I envied her!

But she's like me. She wants it to end.

Her face is tearstained. As she screams back, "BECAUSE I'M TIRED. BECAUSE I'M Useless. and because I'm alone. And scared. And why the FUCK DO YOU CARE?!" her tone rose and fell. I wipe my face. Tears I didn't even know I'd shed falling down.

"I care because I'm your friend. And because like Locus and Sirus. I want you to live!" I grab her shoulders more meaningfully, shaking her lightly my voice trained with emotion.

"You're not my friend!" She sneers pulling away. " You hate me! You make me HATE MYSELF!"

I take a step back as her words cut deep. "You're right. I made you do that. I was an ass. A huge HORRIBLE ass. But I've never hated you. I hated what you could do. I hated that you were Strong. That you were skilled. That you were fast, and Beautiful, and cool! And SO FUCKING TALENTED. I HATED HOW EASILY EVERYONE LOVED YOU."

By now I myself was crying. Hands falling all around me as I shouted. My voice dropping low I say something I've never spoken aloud before.

"Because no one ever loves me."

She looks up at me, green eyes tear stained her mouth parted in shock at my words.

Suddenly a ringing interrupts us. I glance down at my cell in my pocket. Pulling it out it read Locus.

"Yes?" I say, clearing my throat.

"Where are you? We don't have all day."

"Sorry, I'm not going. Go without me."

"What?! You've been looking forward to this for months! It's all you've talked about for weeks?"

I glance at California who's watching unsurely.

"Something more important to mes come up. Just Get me a shirt or something."

"Fine."

He hangs up and I set my phone back in my jeans pocket. Moving back towards California. I take her shoulders gently.

"Why would you do that?" She asks looking up at me.

I gaze down into her wide eyes, bringing back hand up to wipe a tear off her scared cheek. Her scars weren't ugly. I don't know why I gave her hell about them.

"Because like I said. Something more important to me came up."

She makes a face. "Why am I important?" I smile sadly as I turn my left wrist up to the light. I watch her eyes fall onto a long white scar across the surface. They widen in shock as I speak, "Because I've been where you are. And I don't want that for you."

I suddenly grab her and pull her slight frame to my chest tightly. Tears rolling down my cheeks to fall into her blonde hair. She sobs quietly into my chest as she grapples me back. "I'm here for you. Every step of the god damn way."


	31. Steps

At the moment we were sitting back to back on his bed. Both of us in comfy thick pajamas. The chill of the apartment cutting through to the bone with anything less.

Right now, the two of us were just simply talking about life.

And death.

"So what-what did you mean earlier? That no one ever loves you?" I ask softly.

I almost don't notice it. A well hid shudder from him.

"I just- My whole life. It's always been my burgher l brother that everyone loved." He says after a moment.

I make a face lightly. "Oh. Elaborate?"

I feel him shake his head and readjust. "Not right now. We need to talk about you. Because I'm not going to watch you every second of the day to make sure you don't kill yourself."

I frown, "could you not say it like that?" A moment passes and he sighs. "I'm sorry. I tend to do that."

"What act like an ass?"

He chuckles dryly. "Heh, yeah. That." I shake my head lightly, "Why though? Why do you act like an ass?"

I feel him shrug. "Dunno. My old therapist said it was a defense." I snort. "Therapist? You, had a therapist?" I can almost hear the eye roll in his voice. "Yes, I had a therapist. Locus insisted after he- after he found me."

He trails off and we both remain silent for a moment. "Well. A defense for what?" I ask. After a brief pause he speaks. "Insecurity. Jealousy. Anxiety." "You have anxiety?"

"Had."

"Oh."

I lean further back into his back. "Your boyfriend, Wyoming-" "Washington" "Washington. It wasn't your fault. I've seen you fight. If there was any way you could've saved him. You would've. You did your best."

I stiffen unintentionally. Absorbing his words, and looking for all possible meanings and undertones.

"Oh?" I say simply. Not knowing what else to say. With My enhanced hearing I hear him swallow. "I um. I mean that. What I'd said. I was wrong. I was lying. I was angry, and wanted to piss you off. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

I glance around his room. Eyes taking in everything blankly.

Since I'd known him, he'd been nothing but dreadful to me. Driven me to great self hating lengths. And turned Washes death around in my mind to be my fault. Did I forgive him?

"Thank you Felix. I'll remember that." I say. Nodding.

Why the hell not forgive him. It's too much work to carry a grudge on a roommate. I notice an odd shaped glowing glass on a shelf. With Orange globs floating around in it.

"What's that?" I ask standing from the bed. Feet resting on cold carpet. He turns on the bed. "Huh? Oh that's my lava lamp."

My eyes widen. "Woah. That's lava?" As I walk forwards to investigate further. He chuckles. "No. Its wax, oil, and water. When you heat it it acts like that."

I tilt my head. "Neat." Reaching to grab it. Wondering what it'd look like shaken up. As My hand wraps around the glass I'm aware of a dulled heat. My body is naturally highly

Resistant to heat. As well as being fireproof, so almost nothing heated could hurt me.

But, Felix freaks the fuck out as I do this though. Darting his hand forward to take it from me. Shouting a 'No!' In the process. His hand wraps around the smooth orange tinted surface. A moment later he releases it crying out in pain.

I dart to grab it before it hits the floor. Grabbing it successfully. Felix holding his now blistered hand gives me a look of shock. "How are-how-what?!" I give him a sympathetic look as I set the hot heavy glass back on its metal stand. "Not entirely normal, remember?"

He stares incredulously. "Woah. So, you what can grab hot stuff?" He asks. I shrug, "yeah I guess." A moment later he smirks. "Think you wanna grab my ass?"

.

.

.

Wash an I had spent countless hours listening to his iPod. Getting lost in the music, and each others arms.

I knew music came from instruments, and people singing. But, I'd never really witnessed how it was created. I guess, I more or less assumed it was computer generated sound.

"What's that?" I had asked Felix in reference to an oddly shaped wooden object. Taught strings drawn across what appeared to be a hollow center.

He had cocked his head before lifting it up to show me. Striking his slender fingers across it. And to my amazement a melody had wafted off its surface.

At the moment he was 'tuning'it. Or whatever. I sat cross legged on the bed in front of him. Waiting for him to finish. He spoke as he did this. Telling me about a how he and his brother had a band once.

I watched the way his face brightened at the happy memories. As he wove a tale of their awkward beginnings.

I smile and listen. Apparently they both did vocals, Felix played guitar, and his brother the keyboard.

"That was a long time ago though." He says suddenly. Shaking his head as if to cast aside the memory. A second later his hands are drifting across the tight wires. A symphony of sounds washing over me. "That's beautiful." I speak. He snorts.

"That's nothing. I'm just warming up." He stands on the bed. Striking a goofy pose as he swings his arm to strum all of them. "Tell me Cali, do you know the song Heathens?"

I nod. "I've heard it." He starts to play the familar tune.

"Wanna rock out?"

.

.

.

~°Locus°~

Sirus drives. We both sit silently in the car as we wait at a red light. Today had been a successful haul. There'd been a discount on ammunition and we'd stocked up. As well as buying California and Felix the annual Gun show tee shirts.

"What the hell do you think made Felix stay?" Asks Sirus suddenly. I glance at him. In the dim light of the car his face was drawn in shadow from the streetlamp outside.

"No idea. But I suspect that they'll be at each others throats by the time we return home."

Sirus rolls his eyes, the light flicking green he steps on the gas.

"What do you think we should do? We can't have the team fighting against each other. Should we kick California off?" He ponders quietly.

I knew he meant no offense, nor malice. But I bark back a reply. "No. We make do. They'll learn to get along."

A few minutes later we drove up to the apartment. Lights were on in the windows. I make a face. It was 4 in the morning. Why were they up?

"What's going on in there?" Sirus asks. I shrug moving to unbuckle and exit the car.

"No idea."

We grab the stuff we'd boughten. Large gun cases and ammo stored away in large duffel bags. I carried three under my arms. Sirus another two.

He opens the door to the apartment. Loud music immediately blasting our ears. Sirus walks in ahead of me and drops his bags in shock.

I follow, curiosity burning my ears. My eyes widen as I enter and take in the sight before me.

Felix and California were in the living room. Felix standing on the couch with a guitar hero guitar strapped to his chest. Cali standing by my arm chair with the guitar hero drumset . the two of them grinning and shouting loudly along with the metal song they played.

Felix was headbanging aggressively while clicking the rainbow buttons on the guitar. I notice Tank with a Mohawk headband on his head laying in my arm chair. Howling.

The TV showed a ridiculously low score, but they both seemed to happy to care.

"What's going on in here?" Sirus shouts over the music.

They look up. Pausing the game. Cali waves cheerfully. Drumstick in hand. A bright grin covering her face. I smile inwardly.

Its good to see her happy again.

Felix ceases his head banging he'd been doing and hops off the couch. "Hey Lo! Just playin some guitar hero. You guys are back early."

Sirus cocks his head. "It's 4 in the morning."

"Oh."

I pull out the shirts we'd bought them. I lug them simultaneously at the two 'rock stars'.

As intended the shirts slap right into their faces.

"Thanks Sam." Felix chuckles under the shirt. I roll my eyes.

"Codenames."

..

.

.

 **::Author Note::**

 **Anyone miss me?**

 **Ayyyyyy I'm back. Sorry folks.**

 **School is kicking my ass. But I'll try to update regularly like I used too.**

 **Which for my new readers, is like, twice every few days.**

 **Thanks for staying with me guys. This was filler chapter.**

 **If you'd like to delve further into Felix's past just ask.**

 **I mean, I will. Eventually. But if you want to sooner I can be persuaded.**

 **Thanks for reading, Toodles**


	32. Stressed

It's been a month.

One long month.

Money was tight, so we took every job available. Even ones of, questionable legality.

And in my spare time, I'd hence resumed my search for Maine. My fire of revenge rekindled by my friendship with Felix.

At the moment I sat in the kitchen boredly as Megan talked on an on about her job in sales. And the assholes she put up with. I nodded an mumbled my opinions occasionally. Giving small, 'How dare they; Oh my; No way;'s to her "Thrilling tales."

I was tired though. Not, suicidally depressed tired I'd been before. Just, regular tired. I felt overworked. Exhausted. Hungry. My body an head ached.

Megan seemed to finally catch on. After 56 minutes of non stop talking she trails off. Asking quietly, "Are you alright? You seem off." I nod an groan. Slumping onto the table, arms crossed under my chin as I looked up at her. "I'm so exhausted." She cocks her head. "Have you been sleeping?"

To be honest I have, but its not very restful. With the steadily dropping temperature's every night, an my only warmth coming from a cold cracked leather couch an a few blankets Locus an Felix could spare, I doze slightly. But reawaken periodically from cold.

"Yeah, I've been sleeping." I say. She frowns. "Stress then?" I snap my fingers excitedly an point. "Stress! That's it!" The word for what I'd been feeling leaping to mind. She nods.

"I'm sorry. I know some great stress relief techniques though." I cock my head. Reaching for some chips in a bowl on the center of the table. "Hmm?"

She tilts her head listing off on her fingers methods.

"Oh well there's Music, drawing,eating, exercise, TV, sex, reading-" "Sex!?" I interrupt.

She nods shrugging. "Oh yeah. Sex is a great way to work off stress." I scoff lightly biting into my chip. "Where in the hell am, I, gonna get sex?"

She grabs a chip herself. Popping it into her mouth. "Girl like you. Anywhere you want." I snort. "I don't have a boyfriend though. And I don't want one!" She rolls her eyes. "You don't need a boyfriend sweetheart. It's a thing called a ,'One night stand' it's pretty great."

My jaw goes slack. Looking at The woman before me who I'd thought pretty innocent until this point.

"Oh Don't look at me like that. I had a wild life before I met Mason."

I shake my head, to myself, and grab a handful of chips. "Okaaay. Still. I'm a genetically enhanced human being. Not many men can, or could handle this."

She smirks. "There's always Felix an Locus."

As she speaks the kitchen door opens. We both turn. Locus standing shirtless. His ripped, an tatted, chest glistening with sweat from his work out. He cocks an eyebrow an moves towards us. " What about me?"

In sync we both blurt,

"Nothing."

.

.

.

"Alright. So. This sick fucks name is Julian Grousing."

Sirus throws down a file onto the dining room table. Locus stretches a hand forward to read through. Felix had his legs thrown over the table casually. Texting on his cell. Locus reads aloud.

"20 counts of murder. 57 kidnappings. An 13 rapes. That is known. Unable to arrest him due to conflicts with his nationality. So they need bounty hunters to bring him in. 2mill reward."

My eyes widen. "God damn. So what's the catch?"

Locus scans through. Blue eyes narrowed. "Seems he's in possession of armed Mercenaries an Heavy weaponry."

"Ugh Mercenaries. I fucking hate mercenaries." Felix groans. Sliding his feet off the table. I cast him a glance. "Why's that?" He seems to glance off. As if in a memory. "Because they are some cold sons of bitches who'll do anything for money. Even if it means betraying the ones who love them." As he says this he stands an leaves the table.

Exiting the room,I turn to Sirus an Locus in confusion. Si shakes his head. "Don't mind him. His um. His brother was one. He sold him out for a couple hundred bucks."

My jaw goes slack slightly. "Oh wow." He nods slowly. Locus just looks down. "Well. Seems we'll need to get out the old armor for this one."

I raise an eyebrow. "You guys have armor?" They both nod. I hum in acknowledgement. "Want to see?" Locus asks after a moment.

I look at him for a moment. Taking in his large form before nodding. "Uh yeah sure" he nods, standing and motioning for me to do so too. I follow as he walks to the spare bedroom. Sirus shouts that he's headed home to fetch his own from the other room.

Locus enters the spare bedroom. I swallow lightly as I enter. Remembering the day I'd almost shot myself. I shut my eyes lightly, feeling the urge again. But a hand clasps my shoulder lightly. I glance up, Felix was in here now as well. His green eyes smile down at me. Even when his face remains stoic.

Locus casts us an odd look. As if picking up on the unspoken words between us and moves to open up the double doored closet. Revealing two suits of Armor set on stands.

Funny enough I recognize Locus armor. Green an gunmetal.

Then the second set, slightly shorter. Orange an black, scout.

I reach a hand out and gently trace my hand across the chest plate of the Scout armor.

It'd been so long since I'd worn armor. Let alone seen it. Felix chuckles. "I know, my armor IS pretty sexy." I chuckle an roll my eyes. "Mmhm suuure. That's what it is."

Locus coughs. "California if you would. Get your own on as well." I look over at him. Already stripping off his shirt and picking up his black under suit. I nod an shrug. "Sorry, I don't have a helmet though."

A moment later a cheap standard spartan helmet is tossed my way. I catch it easily. "Have fun."

.

.

.

Wearing my old armor made me feel empowered. I stand, back to a wall, in an old large warehouse.

Locus to my side speaks over Comms to Felix and Sirus who were on the other side of the compound.

It'd only taken our brilliant team six hours to composite a perfect plan to capture Julian. Locus an I were on a direct offense. To make noise an kill some mercs. Felix an Sirus were more subtle, and would sneak in an take Julian by surprise.

Locus throws two flash bangs into a large air conditioning unit. A moment later a series of pops an loud explosions follow. He looks to me an nods. It only takes a minute or so before the mercs are rushing in. We take our brs an lay into them. I try to keep my ammo down to three bullets a perp. But with their heavy duty armor I found that it took more like 8 or 10 to bring a man down.

Locus with his back turned to me, is oblivious to the man with a shotgun running up behind him.

I move forward, armor expanding an enhancing my movements as I land a punch at the base of his armored skull. With a crack his head jerks forwards an he falls dead to the floor.

Locus turns, I can only imagine the look on his face. "You're terrifying. You know that?"

I chuckle. "Thanks."

From there we move on to kill the remaining mercenaries in our area. Before running to the south side of the warehouse. Sirus radios in to me.

:Sirus:: We need back up! Now! I'm in an airvent an I can't return fire, Felix is on the ground an running out of ammo!:

I turn to Locus who nods to me.

:Me:: Got it Si, we're on our way:

We run fast towards the place where the signal was sent. But by the time we reach it, only a few dead mercenaries lay on the floor. Crimson pooled around their armored body's, leaked from holes by bullets.

I turn, hearing heavy breathing and grunting from up high.

Sirus. Still stuck in the vent.

I could see where the shaft had torn open under Felix. Casting him to the ground. A little behind was where Sirus most likely was. With his larger size, compared to Felix. Of course he'd be stuck.

I grab my pistol and fire at the bolts holding it to the ceiling.

The sound ricochetes loudly an manly screaming could be heard from the vent as it crashes to the ground.

A few moments later, Sirus in purple and black standard armor crawls out. Coughing.

"What. The fuck. California?"

I laugh lightly. Just as a loud beeping fills the room.

"Ahhhh. Bounty hunters. I have your friend. The one in orange? Quite a mouth on him too. I do wonder what he'll sound like screaming."

We all tense up as a loud voice, from the innercomms fills the room. I notice Locus clench his fist.

"Ah. I can see I may have struck a nerve."

I glance around the room. Spotting a few security cameras recording live footage.

"If you ever hope to see your friend again. Alive. You will leave. If I hear any gunshots. Any explosions. If anyone of you dare approach me with a weapon of any kind. I will blow his brains out. Isn't that right?"

"FUCK YOU. You ain't gonna do shit to me! That gun isn't even loade-*smack*"

"I'll kill him if any of you try anything. You'll leave here with no trouble an you'll find him dropped off the coast at exactly 10 pm in two days."

With a beep the voice ceases. I grab my knives an lug them at the cameras.

Sirus growls and kicks the wall angrily. His robot leg, enhanced with his armor demolishing the concrete as he shouts an angry, "Fuck!"

I scowl as well. Locus starts muttering plans of action to himself. Sirus going on a tangent. "How can we rescue him! Any Weapons an he's dead! If we wait for him to be given up, it's 50 50 we'll even find him! Before he drowns or freezes to death. Wait, no MORE LIKE 99-1."

I look down before getting an idea.

My body IS a weapon.

"Guys. I have a plan."

.

.

.

~°Felix°~

I glare angrily at Julian Grousing. He sits cockily at his desk, legs thrown up over it. Twirling his small pistol in his hands.

Small, probably just like his D-

"So, Bounty hunter. Your friends. Do you think they'll be smart? Or will they try something?"

I roll my eyes. "They'll kick your ass is what they'll do." I pull lightly at my binds.

Heavy duty chains around my chest, legs, arms, an everywhere else. He'd long since removed my helmet.

In the room was three guards. On on the door. Two to each of his sides.

He pulls the gun up an places it to my temple. "Is that so?" I narrow my eyes an spit.

He growls moves to hit me when a knock sounds on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WAN-" he cuts off when it opens.

Revealing California. Completely naked.

My jaw drops as I take in her lithe, full form.

As does every other man in the rooms jaw. "Hello." She purrs. Walking forward.

I feel a stirring in my pants.

She moves to Julian's side. Placing her hand on his chest. I can see that the smirk she's giving is a show. But he doesnt care.

No one is taking notice of anything other than her perky breasts. Except-

"Halt! Don't take another step forward!"

On of the guards pulls his gun an aims it at her. She makes a 'innocent' face. "What? Little ole me?" He grimaces an cocks his pistol.

"That shit won't work on me!"

I notice Cali move closer to Julian's hand. The one holding the pistol as she asks dryly. "What are you gay or something?"

The guard swallows. "Yes, in fact I am."

A moments pause. As Julian asks, "Wait really?"

"Then maybe you'll like my other friends more." Alexis purrs.

Seconds later Locus an Sirus kick through the door an are shooting down guards.

She tackles Julian who moves to pull the trigger. The bullet narrowly missing me. "Hey!" I shout indignantly.

"Sorry!" She responds. I watch her move, hungrily.

She should fight naked more often.

The fight lasts not much longer. And we're packing an angry tied up Julian into the trunk.

I keep throwing looks at California who was currently only wearing her skin suit. Which, let's face it, isn't much better than her being totally naked.

Sirus elbows me.

.

.

.

~°California°~

I'm seated on the couch at the moment. Thinking over today's events. And Megans words.

I was stressed. An sex is fun. But who?

As I sit, staring boredly at the ceiling I feel a weight settle on the couch beside me. I turn an look to see Locus.

Since we'd taken off our helmets. I'd noticed a fairly prominent blush on every mans face.

Guess me being naked will do that.

"Hey." I greet quietly. He waves his hand slightly.

I can't help but notice a certain something poking up out of his pants. "that a gun in your pocket? Or you just happy to see me?"

He looks down before frantically moving to cover himself. "Jesus! I'm sorry. My apologies I just-i uh"

I giggle. It was rare to see Locus flustered.

"You're uh. Just a beautiful woman. And uh I'm uh-"

As he speaks Megan's words return to me. And before I can think to stop myself I reach out an kiss him. Hand moving to hold his face slightly.

He doesn't respond. But, he doesn't push me away.

After a moment I pull back. He makes a slight face.

"California. You don't want to do this. Not with me. I don't do emotional things. I'm not a man to do relationship-"

I move to straddle his waist. Pinning his shoulders back.

He takes a shuddering breath.

"Locus. I'm not interested in emotional. I just want to climb you like a tree. Think you can do that?"

A moment later I'm flipped onto my back. Him above me. His long hair not tied back falling forward.

"I think I can manage."

.

.

.

 **:AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **How y'all been? Sorry for the delay.**

 **I've been held up. Not what you expected huh? Well don't worry, she ends up with Felix. Locus is just a few flings. For her, *bum bum buuumm***

 **Soooo**

 **Guess who met the cast of supernatural?**

 **THIS GURRRRLL!**

 **WHOOP WHOOP!**

 **I hugged Misha. My hero.**

 **And then he got me sick. Because he was sick.**

 **Teeheehe**

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time.**

 **Toodles**


	33. Steaks

~3 Months later~

I sit with my forehead pressed to the glass of the backseat window. Eye lazily tracking the passing streetlamps. Mind falling away as my thoughts hopped about randomly.

In these past months we'd been very successful. Taking down a large time drug lord, two mafia hitmen, and many others.

We'd managed to hold a steady flow of cash. Moods were pleasant. And life was happy.

Felix in the front seat drummed along to some playing music. Sirus rolling his head drove along quietly. Locus, sat in a position similar to mine opposite my seat.

Locus, I know what you're thinking. Perhaps something was going on between us? Nope. Sorry to disappoint. But between us is only, intense, hardcore, platonic friend sex.

And lots of it.

Felix and Sirus knew, due mostly to them walking into the house when we were going at it.

Locus an I can get fairly loud.

Apart from some poorly concealed jealousy by Felix. It wasn't really a big deal. After Locus would simply leave. He wasn't much the type for aftersex cuddling.

"Yo, California? Earth to California-er, this place to California."

I shake my head lightly turning to see Felix looking back at me. "Huh?"

His green eyes roll amusedly. "Just wondering if you were up for some steaks."

I nod vigorously. I'd grown very fond of steak.

They all chuckle. "Megan is coming too. So be on your best behavior." Sirus says. Throwing Felix a look. A pang of amusement lights in my heart and the gentle prod between the two friends.

Megan recently had come out with some big news. She was pregnant with hers a Sirus's third kid.

Felix had joked that at the rate they were going soon they'd have more than the average rabbit family. Locus had nodded and patted his back giving him a congratulations.

I for the most part was amazed that they had created life. An act that I was physically incapable of. It was fascinating.

To the others it was brushed off easily. Something that was common, and happened all the time. But- I found I couldn't comprehend the vast possibilities.

For a whole new being. A small, innocent, pure creature. With an untold future. Hidden secrets yet to even be created. I was completely enthralled by the notion.

My mind drifting to thoughts of children, my head falls back to rest against the glass. I soon find I'm living vivid fantasies. Washington and me. Married and living in a small house. No a big house! With a little kid who looks just like him running around. Wait, five kids who look like him! And one little girl who looks like me. With his stark blue eyes. My eyes slide shut as a tear escapes.

If only.

A few minutes later I reopen them. To find I'm looking at a massive building. With neon letters across the front that read, 'STEAKS SHAKES AND ALL THE SKATES'

I wipe away the traitorous tear. Spotting Megan standing near the entrance, her two children beside her. Weird. For someone with another living being inside them. She was still rather skinny. Though she was only two months in.

Si parks as Felix wildly exclaims. "OH MY GOD! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO COME HERE. OHHHH MYYY GOODDD THIS IS AMAZING HOLY SHIT-"

I Look at Locus. His blue eyes rolled in amusement. "What is this place?" I ask softly. Not wanting to be embarrassed for not knowing. Sam gives me a look. Soft, and not entirely unpleasant. "Its basically an adult version of Chucky cheeses."

I nod, pulling my lips up in a thoughtful expression. "Ah."

"What's a Chucky Cheeses?"

.

.

.

"I cannot believe you bought the entire place out." Megan scolds to Felix. Who's currently waving like an asshole to groups of people being escorted out of the building by employees. "What?! If we're going to come to this place. We should come in style!"

He grabs a ballon from a table. And wraps an arm around my shoulders. Before biting into the balloon. It deflates into his mouth before he speaks in the squeakiest voice. "This is gonna be epic!"

I giggle instantaneously at the chipmunk voice. Locus rolls his eyes and starts walking towards a buffet area. Where a man stands in a chef hat prepared to cut steaks of varying sizes to cook for us.

Felix suddenly spins me so our faces are inches apart. Grinning he exclaims, his voice back to normal, "DO YOU WANNA RIDE BUMPER CARS WITH ME?"

I make a face. "This place has bumper cars?"

He gestures out and I look behind him. To see two stories of arcade games. Bumper cars, go carts, rock walls, and so much more.

The building consisted of a large main bottom floor, that branched out into a buffet, and arcade games. From the center rose two sets of escalators one up an one down. The second story was ringed above the open floor center of the bottom floor, with many more games an activities above. I even spot a bar near the buffet.

"Woah."

Felix's hand suddenly grabs mine. And I'm being dragged along. To the many games.

.

.

.

first we rode the bumper cars. It took me a while to get the hang of it. As Felix would ram into me at every chance he got. Megan's two kids were riding as well. So we couldn't curse as we screamed an skidded about. Everything moved like a dream.

My hair whipping around my head as I leaned forward, spinning. And speeding into Isaacs car. Us making eyecontact. Grinning wildly. The childrens small hi pitched voices, giggling an shouting things like, "Watch out booty head,imma kick your butt!"

After we ran to the go carts. Where Locus an Megan were, I had trouble buckling in. So locus had to help me, if I hadn't been so focused on the large man with hands so close to my more tender areas, pulling a seatbelt harness tight across my body, I would've noticed the looks of pure death that Felix was giving him.

The rest of the time in go carts, Felix was trying to murder Locus with his cart. While I was spinning in circles. Because I had no idea how to drive.

Megan ended up winning that race.

After came Arcade games. Felix teaching me, placing his hands over mine to show me the controls. Even though he could've just told me. But oh well. We won over 8000 tickets together. Or, rather he did. I won 12.

He used them to get me a giant hippo stuffed animal. I was so excited I didn't question why he'd given it to me.

Then came the moment. The most, important moment of the entire night. In my life maybe...

My tummy grumbled.

.

.

.

Fast forward to us all sitting at a table eating steak. The two children were splitting one. Megan was just finishing hers. Felix had two. Sirus had three. Locus four. Me nineteenth.

A foot nuged me under the table. I look up to see the grinning face of Megan's little boy. I narrow my eyes playfully an poke him back with my foot. He giggles an kicks me rather hard in return. I frown and nudge him back a little harder. But aim to far right an kick Felix.

Who looks at me with a look of shock, amusement and mischief. The next thing I know we're in a battle of feet. Oblivious to those around us.

We're only torn away from our playful fight by a piece of corn smacking into our faces. Thrown by the children. Looking around we see Si and Looking at us with mixed expressions.

The one on Sam's face I could hardly place. Masons was one of childish glee.

And for the first time, in a long time. Since The mother of invention.

I felt like-I belonged...


	34. Blast

I sit up. Slightly out of breath, my hot damp skin heaving. My bare chest refelecting the dim light of Locus's room. He groans lightly beside me. His state worse than mine.

"Fucks sake. You're going to destroy my cock." He grumbles sitting up as well. I smirk.

"I thought you said you could handle me." I feel a hot hand close over top my shut fist that was pushed into the bed. I glance at it an look up and Locus who is inches away from my face. His baby blue eyes piercing my soul.

"I can. And am happy too." I make a face as I go to question his statement when he tilted his head and pressed his lips to mine. Softly. Tenderly. A change. Considering there was nothing soft or tender about him.

A moment later he was pulling me back into the bed with him. And he- pulls me into spoon with him?

... Locus never cuddled after sex. I make a face and quirk an eyebrow at him, but within moments he was snoring softly.

Whatever. I too was tired, and not really in the mood to question it.

Maybe hes just sick.

.

.

.

"Tiger lady! You're so silly!" Megan's little daughter chirped happily from my shoulders. Her small little frame clung to my head, her legs around my neck as I stomped around an pretended to be a monster.

Her brother was wrapped around my foot. Like a living boot. He giggle and slammed his tiny hands into my calf with glee.

"Silly?! Never! Raawwerr!" I reach up and start tickling her sides. she screams with laughter and starts pulling on my face. I had superb balance and could never be knocked over by such a simple action. But I let myself 'fall' backwards onto the couch fake dying as I did. my foot with the little boy attached rose into the air, the two kids laughing wildly.

" What in tarnation?"

I look up, Sirus is wearing a white cowboy hat an striking a pose.

"Daddy!" The children squeal and run towards him. He squats and embraces his two children. Felix beside his snatches the hat off his head and places it on his own. Making the cutest face of indignation as he did so.

I let out a laughing sigh and lean up on the couch looking at Felix who sits next to me.

"What's with the hat?" I ask amused. He makes a face and adjusts it lightly. "What's wrong with my hat?! Everyone keeps picking on it." I tilt my head. "It looks a little out of place on you is all I'm saying.

He starts chuckling deeply. "Funny. Considering I'm a country boy. "

I punch him laughing. "no you are not. " he rolls his eyes and plops it on my head.

The brim falls over my eyes and I have to reach up an adjust it back onto my head. "You're right. I'm not, but I was raised as one."

I cock an eyebrow. "Really?"

He looks at me with a faraway look an smiles. It reaches his eyes, and he looks like he's in total bliss. "You look, absolutely adorable in that hat." he brings his hand up slowly like he was going to stroke his hand over my cheek but stops midway and shakes his head. Almost as though he was waking up from a daze.

I open my mouth to question it but Mason starts talking and completely wipes the incident from my mind.

"So hey. Sam just texted, Turns out a high value target, some kind of arsonist is in town. He's got a Bounty of a quarter million. We gonna tag em?"

I look to Felix whos got his cell up taking a picture of me. He snickers and speaks. "Yeah definitely. What kind of arson is this guy wanted for?"

I turn to Si, who scrolling through his phone, reading.

"Jesus. He Blew up a couple banks, killed over 80 people. Um he also- oh god. He targeted his ex wife's sons school and blew it up. Killed almost two hundred kids. This guy is going down."

I look at the kids by Sirus's feet. The little girl too young to realize what the words meant. The boy had a look on his face like he sortof understood but was still unsure.

This was personal for him now.

I stand an put a hand on His shoulder. "We're gonna take him down."

.

.

.

Felix

Hey.

Me

hey? What do you want?

Felix

Just to talk to a pretty latino

Felix

Fuck, *Lady

Me

Pretty, and lady are two words that DONT describe me.

Felix

they do in MY book.

Me

Its a good thing you're not a. writer then.

Felix

Damn. Savage.

Me

XD stfu and go to bed!

Felix

Alright. Lol, but really though. Goodnight beautiful.

-picture message-

-open

My eyes focus in in the Picture. It was me, from earlier. A blank, yet pleasant look on my face. The giant hat resting on my head.

I made a face at the picture. The angle had completely missed every scar on my face.

I gingerly brush my finger across the image. Remembering what I looked like before the scars. Tears welled up in my eyes lightly as I rolled over and set my phone down on my beside table about to sleep when my door cracked open. I turn and look.

Locus was standing there in only boxers.

"Hey Lo." I mumbled.

He doesn't respond. A fee seconds later his lips were pressed to my neck and his hands were pushing against my shoulders.

Oh. I guess I'm not going to bed then.

.

.

.

(Three weeks later)

I laid back into the concrete slab over turned by a small frag grenade. Panting in my armor. Bullets flew past my barricade. An explosion wracked the ground a few yards away from me.

To recap. The arsonist actually was, the arosonists. There was about 20 of them. And we arrested one, thinking that was that. but now the others were pissed and decided to bomb the city.

So sirus and Megan left. We all agreed they needed to get her and the kids out of the city. Right now, since I was the fire proof one I was elected to run into the burning buildings and try an rescue any civilians.

There weren't any.

I was separated from Felix an Locus. I had no idea where they were, what they were doing, or even if they were alive. I'd lost the standard helmet about an hour ago.

I'm really bad at keeping up with those.

I take a breath an swing myself over the concrete. I spot to arsonists about twenty feet away one had a flame thrower. The other was arming a bomb.

They were easily recognized, they all wore the same bright lime green armor.

I started running in their direction. The one with the flame thrower spotted me and turns. Kicking it up and blasting hot flames in my direction. I keep up my pace, to his horror and walk directly into the torrent of flames. As I get closer I can hear him screaming in fear to his comrade. I suddenly dart my hand out and grab the nozzle to the gun. The flames being extinguished with my flesh. Before the man knew what happened I had taken the gun and smashed it into this visor. He screams as the flames finally unhindered rush into his shattered helmet.

Let me ask you something. Have you ever heard, a roaring fire. its not called a roaring fire without reason. Now couple that with the cracking and snapping of metal and Kevlar. And finally throw in the tormented screams of a man being burned alive.

That is the orchestra of which I was graced.

I turn seeing the second one who'd been arming the bomb standing gun poised to shoot. I kick it away boredly and unload a full clip from my BR into his chest.

I look at the bomb.

Shit.

Its countdown timer was on and ticking away. 7 minutes.

I kneel and try pressing a few buttons that look promising. But with a beep I look up an see the timer has retracted to 5 minutes.

"FUCK!"

I turn and take off running.

I see all around me other arnonists. In the almost exact same positions as the ones I'd taken out. One standing guard with a flame thrower, the other knelt by a bomb. Along with other bombs, empty of terrorists scattered around.

This whole city was gonna go up.

I look and way far in from of me I spot Felix. Fighting with three of the lime colored Fucks.

I look for any immediate advantages and spot an ATM machine.

A stupid plan coming to mind I run up and grab the sides.

With a groaning metal screech I slowly rip it out of its place.

.

.

.

Felix

I'd been running fast. The moment i saw the size of the first bomb I knew. it'd take out half the city. When I saw the others, I knew there'd be nothing left but a crater.

I'd been running when I'd flat out ran into five big arsonists.

After a few shots, there were only three. But I was running short fast. I'd used up a bunch if ammo fast before these guys and now I was just fighting a fist fight with fire.

My armor was getting hot. I didnt know how much longer I could last when suddenly a large white object came crashing in from my Left. all three guys were crushed and thrown by it.

A trail of green dollar bills blowing lazily to the ground in its wake. Suddenly a hand closes around my wrist. As I go to turn and punch them I realize who it was.

Alexis, standing there out of breath. "Felix we gotta go, they're gonna take out the whole city!"

"I know! Let's get outta here!" I shout as sirens start wailing all around the city.

We both start running. I notice she's ahead of me, as though she could go much faster but was waiting on me.

"Cali, leave me! Go I'll be fine." I shout.

She turns. "Dont be a fucking idiot Isaac." her eyes narrowed. Those bottomless blue eyes darting around looking for danger before zeroing back onto me. "No one is leaving anyone."

Suddenly far off we hear a dulled boom. A bomb on the other side of the city just ticked away.

A moment later we were both swept off our feet. I slam hard into the ground as the after shock roared past. Cali in a similar state as I was.

She's up before me however and leaning down to lift me up as well.

"Wait!" I shout. Noticing a set of bikes parked a little ways down the road. I point.

Her eyes follow my finger. I notice a small smirk grow on her face.

.

.

.

California.

We're racing through the city. Two minutes left before all the other bombs went off. An it wouldn't be just after shock that knocked us down. Felix was taking point. Him more experienced with driving, and this city.

He suddenly veered off to the side And started making his way to a large tunnel. I follow, not entirely sure what he was planning but deciding to trust him anyway.

As we zip through the dark tunnels. Only the headlights of the bikes to guide us. The concrete starts shaking. "What kind of tunnels are these Felix?" I shout above the shaking and the bikes rumble.

"Old Overfill pipes for the dam!"

"Oh!" -"Wait, A DAM?!" I screech in horror.

Suddenly a loud boom surrounds us and fire fills the other side of the tunnel. "SON OF A BITCH!"

We both hit the gas as hard as we can. Racing against the fire. When I see the end of the tunnel approaching. Felix goes over first.

I look down and see about 80 yards below a massive amount of water.

I'm going to die.

I feel the bike leave my grasp as I start free falling.

My eyes drift shut.

When-

*crash*

"FUCK!"

I tumble in on a hard surface. Looking down I see I'm on a boat. Felix beside me. Above fire shoots out of the tunnel like a giant flamethrower. and in the far distance the city was masked in black smoke.

Panting I look over at Felix who's eyes were still up in awe an fear of what we'd just done.

Then those green caverns lowered to mine.

And before anyone knew what was happening, our lips were entangled in each others in a hot passionate kiss.

It was kindof a blast.

.

.

.

 _ **Author note.**_

 _ **Did ya miss me?**_

 _ **Hey guys, i am so so soooooo sorry for the wait. but I'm back.**_

 _ **Sadly though. I'm single now. And dealing with a lot of stuff. So suddenly my writers block has decided to vanquish itself. Lucky me? I guess? Tell me what y'all think! Please! thank you for reading!**_


	35. childlings

*cut to news reporter*

"This is a tragedy. Simply put. Eight thousand nine hundred and seventy two people dead. Countless others injured. Just three weeks ago the city of Brumsmada was bombed in a heinous terrorist attack. A league of arsonists getting their revenge when a group of bounty hunters turned one of their men into police custody.

No news has been released about the whereabouts of these arsonists, or the bounty hunters that sparked this travesty.

But a new video has come forward. As cleanup crews found a recording still intact from an ATM machine professionals believe was used as a weapon during the attack.

*cut to image of street. Felix is seen fighting and shooting four arsonists in the background. Before five shots go off. One falls to the ground. Suddenly Californias face is clearly seen. Her eyes narrow at the camera and suddenly the background view turns and falls as the machine is lifted and moved.

Then the world around spins as the ATM flies through the sky. For a brief moment, an arsonists face briefly flashed before a spurt of blood covers the camera and everything fizzes out.*

This is the only clue authorities have of what actually took place the day of the attack. As all other evidence was destroyed immediately in the ensuing flames. This is Dylan Andrews, saying-" "Sirus will you turn that crap off?" Locus grumbles.

I turn an look at him. His foot was up in a cast. He'd fractured his ankle in the bombing.

Mason nods, "sure thing. Man they just keep beating that one Clip into the dirt dont they?"

I nod and stand. "They need to stop. Because if my face gets back to Freelancer, they might come looking for me."

Everyone goes quiet in the room. Megan And Mason were sitting together on a couch. Locus was resting alone on a love seat, Tank was in the floor with the two kids. Felix was out getting food.

"Fuck you're right." Mason grumbles.

Megan elbows him in the stomach and points to the kids. He laughs halfheartedly. "Sorry."

"I'M HOOOMMEE"! Felix announces happily. Kicking open the door. I blush and escape the room before I have to look at him.

Things were- awkward.

With Locus. We just fucked. That was it. No emotional connection. It was just stress relief. When Felix had kissed me- okay.. When I'd kissed him. It scared me.

Because I meant it.

It terrified me, because I realized I was capable of loving someone other Than Washington. I felt dirty. Ashamed. I felt as though I had betrayed his memory with that kiss.

But most of all. I was scared it would go farther than just a kiss with Felix. And that I'd just get hurt again.

I walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

I know its futile. That I can't avoid Him forever. I'm going to have to face him eventually.

My hand goes up to my right collar bone. Where Washington was tattooed elegantly across the surface. "What do I do David?" I whisper in vain.

Hoping that some kindof answer would suddenly come to me.

But no. I was still standing here, still clueless an scared.

three knocks suddenly rapped on the door. I jump and let out a shriek.

So deep in thought, I totally missed the footsteps. "Hey California? You okay? I brought Chinese takeout."

"Oh uh- okay! Thanks! I'll be out in a few."

"Great! We're watching indiana Jones!"

I let my head thump back into the door as I hear his footsteps retreat.

Fuuuuuccckkkk.

.

.

.

1 week. Later

.

.

.

I was seated at the bar in the kitchen. Drinking a glass of troomoo chocolate milk. Sirus was arguing on the phone with Megan.

"I know I know! -Babe please!- I understand. I didn't know she'd cancel!- well I certainly didn't plan on it!- Meg, honey of course I want to!- Do not accuse me of that- I'll forgive you because you're pregnant and hormonal.- Yeah yeah later!- look I'll try to figure something out.-I know you have, I've been looking forward to it too. -I love you.-mmmmm I love you more- mm mm no you don't. Alright go- go away you dork. X o x o."

He clicks his phone screen an groans. "Ugh". he face plants into the counter and grumbles a long loud fuck.

"Everything Alright Mason?" I ask softly. Licking a milk mustache off my lips.

"No. Meg and I have been planning a date for the past month, and because of the bombing our usual sitter canceled. And the reservation was over 500 bucks and ughhhhh she's gonna kill me."

"Sitter? What's that?" I ask. Sirus makes a face. "A babysitter?"

My face drops to one of horror. "Why would you want someone to sit on your kids?!"

Sirus starts laughing, making me more confused than before. "No no no! That's just the name! Like hot dogs aren't actually made with dogs!"

"You don't know that."

We both turn and see Felix in the room. Sitting on the back of the couch. "They put all kinds of crazy shit in hotdogs man. All kinds of shit."

Sirus rolls his eyes. "Anyway! Its just a person who is paid to watch your kids while you're gone."

My eyes widen an I let out an 'oh'. "Well you dont need someone for that I'll do it."

Sirus immediately perks Up. "Really! Oh my god Alexis you're a life saver!" He started jumping around happily. "YES YES YES!" His happiness made me smile. Felix made a noise and rolled backwards onto the couch.

"Ugh. lame. I was going to hang out with her."

My face immediately flushed bright red. Sirus spoke before I could. "Well you could always help. That way the when the kids ask for Dino nuggets Cal doesn't think they actually want Nuggets made of dinosaurs."

He jeered playfully at me. I shrunk lightly and groaned. "That only happened once!"

They both laughed. Felix purred, "Or how about the time when you thought football was a game played with an actual foot?"

"How about the time she thought a firefly was a fly made on fire?"

The two started laughing loudly. Me frowning all the while. Sirus laughed deeply an hugged me from the side. "oh its fine Cali. We're just giving you shit. So what do you say Felix?"

"Maybe. I might be busy that night." he says with a smirk an. glance at me. I make a confused face but before I can question it Sirus voice chimes, "Megan! Baby, guess who volunteered to babysit for us!"

.

.

.

I stood awkwardly outside the door as Megan and Mason shouted instructions at me.

He was dressed nicely in a suit with a purple striped tie. she wore a long blue dress with a red purse clutched in her hand. I don't believe they were shouting intentionally. But in their hurry they were.

"Alright, Ian needs to take his medication before bed. Make sure you check his mouth to make sure he swallowed it. And Elaine likes to fall asleep in the bathtub so you have to watch her. No sodas after 8:30. And they have to split one. Make sure that they both eat all their dinner. If they fight send them to the box of shame. And-"

The instructions went on an on for a good five minutes. Before Masons eyes widened and he dragged Megan to the car. "Honey we gotta go!"

"Bye California! Take good care! Call me if anything goes wrong at all!"

I smile and wave. "Certainly!"

As I look back at the threshold Ian an Elaine stand there. Heads slightly tilted looking at me with evil glares.

"Hey Tiger lady."

"Ready to have some fun?"

.

.

.

I was a soldier.

I am a highly trained killer.

I follow orders to a tee.

I have endless patience.

I am the perfect soldier.

I will not murder Masons children.

I will not murder Masons children.

"WILL YOU SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET?!" I scream.

At the moment they were screaming inconsolably. Ian ripped out some of Elaine's hair, and now they both want me to go get soda an candy.

"Tiger lady PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSEEEE!"

"IM TELLING DADDY YOU HIT ME!"

"I NEVER HIT YOU!"

"IM TELLING MOMMY YOU CALLED ME STUPID!"

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

'WE WANT CANDY! WE WANT CANDY! WE WANT CAND- *ding dong*

The children froze and ran screaming from the room at the sound of the door bell.

I groan an stand to get it. My hair falling into my face from when Elaine decided she should rip mine out to fix hers.

I peer through the peep hole and see Felix standing there holding some bags. Whistling.

Awkwardness forgotten I open the door. "Oh thank god. You have to help me! I've killed over 200 people but I can't deal with these children!"

I cry out as I open the door.

He chuckles and reaches out to my face. Brushing a strand of hair from my eyes. "Shhh its okay. You're night in shining orange an black armor is here."

Suddenly screams of children reappear as the two kids run back into the living room.

"Make them stop." I wine to him.

He smirks. "HEY! HAVE YOU TWO BEEN MISBEHAVING FOR CALIFORNIA?! DO I NEED TO GO GET YOUR DAD?!"

He bellows loudly. His voice dropping so low, I couldn't help but stare in shock.

It was sexy.

They both plop down into the floor sitting nicely. "No Sir Felix." They chime.

He smiles. "Good. now who wants ice cream?!" Pulling out two small tubs of strawberry ice cream.

Their faces light up in happiness.

.

.

.

We're all sitting on the couch. Elaine Passed out lying on my lap. Ian by Felixs booted feet. Felix scrolling through the stuff on TV.

I glance down at my phone. It read 10:23.

"Hey Isaac? Its late. I think I should put the kids to bed."

He looks up. "Oh shit. Let's just tell Sirus we put em up at nine thirty. Kay?"

I giggle lightly at his tone. He purses his lips. "What?" He asks amused.

I shake my head. "Nothing, nothing."

Rolling his eyes he stands and lifts The little eight year old boy from his feet. Carrying him into his bedroom.

I lift The little five year old girl from my lap and carry her to her own.

I have to step carefully over the assorted items littering the floor. Toys Felix had told me.

I lay her in her bed carefully and cover her up.

As I turn to leave I spot Felix watching from the doorway.

"Hey." I greet quietly.

"Well hey." He responds smirking. I roll my eyes and shut the door gently.

When I turn back around I jump slightly, seeing as Isaac is painfully close to me.

"So are we ever going to talk about it, or are you going to keep ignoring me?" he asks firmly.

I swallow. "Um, talk about what?" I ask. My mind races to think of anything to get us off this topic.

"Uh hey are you hungry? Because I'm starving.. Wanna order pizza?"

He makes a face. His eyebrows narrowing. "Yeah. Sure. I'll go get some."

He turns and walks down the hall to grab his coat.

I swallow lightly. Feeling bad for dodging him. And feeling worse-because I really wanted to kiss him again.

.

.

.

It started raining soon after he left. And only got worse as time progressed.

Soon it was a full fledged thunder storm. Rain coming down in sheets.

I watched the lightning from the window. Absolutely enthralled by it, mesmerized. When a rapid knocking at the door stole my attention.

I rush to open it. And stifle a giggle at the sight before me. Felix, drenched in water, his coat wrapped around the pizza boxes to protect them

The freezing winter air blowing past him and striking me in the face.

"Jesus Felix! Get inside!" I shout. Dragging him in by his collar.

"Heh bowchikabowow." He mumbles.

I make a face and take the pizza from him but stop as his ice cold hand touches mine.

"Oh my God, you're gonna get sick. Come here!"

I lay the pizza on the living room table and drag him into the laundry room.

He was trying to hide it but he was shivering. "Give me your clothes." I demand, opening the dryer. Megan had recently shown me how to use it.

He nods. Shaking. I notice the tip of his nose is a light blue color. I frown and watch as he undresses.

Had it not been for my worry of his wellbeing I wouldve been checking him out.

He was well WELL built. Let's leave it at that.

"Alright go lay on the couch. And grab a blanket." I order. As I throw his clothes in the dryer.

His arms were wrapped tightly around his frame as he walked away.

I did however check out his tight ass.

With his clothes in the dryer I walked back to him on the couch.

I knew from the freelancer school what to do for frost bite.

I crawled under the blankets with him. Even though he was naked I tried putting it out of my mind. Pressing my hot skin to his ice skin.

I did run at a couple degrees hotter than most.

He gasps at the contact and brings himself closer to me.

"Holy shit you're warm!" He Chitters. I smile lightly. "I know."

.

.

.

Two hours later

We were watching a movie. Eating pizza. And still wrapped up together.

He was back to his full warmth. And his clothes were dry. But we'd just forgotten at this point.

"Oh Romeo! Why must it be this way! I love you!"

"I know Juliet. But- its our families. They keep us apart."

"But- Romeo. I'm here. Now. Touching you. What is to keep us apart but for our own thoughts and minds."

"Juliet i-"

"No! Take me romeo! Take me here, and now. Make me a Montegue! And let nothing keep us apart!"

*moaning and kissing noises*

I blush as I watch the quickly growing more heated scene. Becoming more and more aware of Felix pressed close beside me.

Suddenly the TV goes silent. He paused it.

I gulp. Knowing what's coming.

"What is to keep US apart California? Hmm?"

"Felix please I-" I started to make an excuse but he cut me off.

"No Alexis! What? What is it? You kissed me! Okay? It was mutual we made out! And now you're avoiding me! So what is it?! Is It Locus?"

"No." I whisper quietly. He makes a face an pushes away from me slightly. "What is it then? Tell me! Because I deserve to know."

I look up at his burning green eyes. Filled to the brim with emotion. "There isn't anything... I'm just scared Isaac."

His face drops. "What? Scared- i- Alexis. What are you scared of? Are you scared of me? I promise! I'll never EVER hurt you-" I cut him off. "No Felix. Its not that." I look down an suddenly find the pizza box very interesting.

He pauses. And suddenly his fingers close around my chin an lift my face up.

I look away.

"Please California. Look at me. What are you scared of."

I feel a tear well in my eye as I look up at him.

"I'm scared- of letting go of Wash." I finally admit.

He pauses and suddenly his cool lips are pressed to mine. Unmoving. Just held there. I could feel every peice an inch of them. They say the world melts away. In reality, it zooms in. It zooms in on everything. On the feel of his breath lightly ghosting over my face. My heart hammering away in my chest. Of the slow pulse of the blood in his lips.

Slowly they begin moving on mine. Pulling and sucking on my lips sandwiched between his. Before he pulls away.

"Was that scary?" He asks after s monent. His voice hoarse.

I look down an shake my head.

He chuckles. "You dont have to let him go. All I'm asking is that you let me in too."

I look up shocked. That- that was almost exactly what I needed to hear.

And in seconds I had lunged forward and pressed our lips together again.

He let's out a surprised grunt as he tried to match my eagerness. My hands fell to his chest. His rose to my hair to dig in and grab on tight.

Before suddenly he had me pushed down into the couch. His lean body held over mine as we both rushed to get my shirt off.

Finally it was gone, tossed away to land on an empty pizza box. He looked down at my body with a smirk. And look of lust in his eyes.

"try not to wake up the kids." He muttered as his face fell towards my crotch.


End file.
